You Make Me
by LisaSweetheart
Summary: "Eternity is an awfully long time, sweetheart." Klaus and Caroline drabbles. Rated T to M. I TAKE REQUESTS.
1. Jealousy

**Hey guys, I'm back with another one-shot. Thank you for your reviews. I had an heart attack when I saw that Klaroline-lovegames comented on my story. Thank you very much! Thank you all, sweethearts.**

**This is half angst, half fluff. No more smut for now. Anyway it's rated M for language.**

**Review please and I shall update soon. :D**

* * *

"Klaus, what the fuck is wrong with you?", Caroline screamed at him. He was tense all night and he looked like he wanted to kill something... or someone. They had a really nice evening at The Grill with Rebekah and Stefan. A double date, or something like that. They laughed, they took pictures, they kissed. But at the end of the night her old friends - _and by old friends I mean - _Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and Damon. Her friends ignored them. Probably they were still mad about her decision to be with Klaus. And Stefan being with Rebekah, the Original bitch wasn't helping at all.

Klaus was probably mad at her friends. He was always mad at them, anyway. But he was acting to weird and it was really annoying.

"Seriously! You give me the silent treatment!? Fine. We talk in the morning. You're just being an ass as usual."

"An ass?" he yelled.

Caroline winced. He never, ever yelled at her before.

"An ass? It's not my fault that you were so intimate with that guy Enzo."

"That's all about?" she laughed "You were jealous...Because of Enzo? Klaus that's ridiculous. He's just the only friend I have left besides Stefan and Rebekah. You have nothing to worry about" she laughed again. Klaus was just ridiculous.

"I'm not laughing, Caroline. And I'm in no mood for jokes. Since he came at our table, uninvited I might add you didn't even spare me a glance. I asked you what you want and you said _roses_."

"And?"

"It was for dessert!" he yelled again "and you hate roses no matter what"

"Wow, you don't trust me at all, do you?" she whispered.

"It's not like that. Stop trying to be the victim. I'm just tired of trying to catch your attention. Everytime that guy is around us you're lost. And I'm just..." he left his phrase unfinished and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk."

"Don't do that. Pretend like nothing hurts you. Look I'm sorry Klaus,okay?"

He looked at her over his shoulder and her heart tightened in her chest at the look of hurt and betryal and pure agony on his face.

"I need to know if you still want me, Caroline. We can't go on like this. I'm tired of fighting with you. Over you with other guys."

Klaus stormed out of the house and she yelled after him.

"Stupid Original-Hybrid son of a bitch!"

She felt something warm on her cheeks and after she tasted the salty tears she realised that she was crying. Fuck him! He always made her cry.

* * *

Two days.

That's how much time it got him to come home after their fight.

She was sitting by herself in the living room, worried as hell because of him. Of course, nothing could hurt Klaus - _except herself_ \- but he had never been missing for so long. When Klaus entered the room the first thing she saw was how a mess he was!

He looked really tired.

He looked pale and sad and all Caroline wanted was to kiss him and say that she loves him. Instead she rised from the couch and asked with a stern voice.

"Where have you been?"

"Out", he replied shortly.

"Did you fed?"

"No"

"It's been three days. You need to eat some blood."

"I'm not hungry right now. I'm just tired."

"I couldn't sleep at all I was worried as sick." she blamed him.

"I'm sorry", he shrugged.

"No you're not! Ugh, damn you Niklaus Fucking Mikaelson. What the fuck do you want me to say? I'm sorry because you're being paranoic? I'm sorry because I talk with other guys who aren't Stefan or Elijah? I'm sorry because I made you jealous, I didn't meant to? I'm sorry because I yelled at you? But let's be clear. I'm not gonna say I'm sorry because I love you! Yes, you're a toatally ass, but that's why I love you. And you're not going to lose me, Klaus. Not over Enzo. Not over anyone. I want to be yours. Always and forever."

"I know. It took you two days to finally figure out, but you did." he smirked while aproching her.

"Seriously? You're such a Drama Queen."

"Not bigger than you. May I kiss you?"

"No!" she exclamied "You are a son of a bitch."

"A son of a witch, actually."

"An ass! A Big Bad Idiot Hybrid."

"Mm" he murmured catching her in his arms.

He kissed her anyway.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Review please. :)**

**Did someone have a request? Tell me!**


	2. MrMikaelson

**Sooo this one-shot is a request from Klaroline-lovegames! Thank you for your support and for you kind words, sweetheart. :)**

**Hope you'll like it. :D**

**If anyone has a request feel free to tell me. PM, me or write it in your comments. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! 3**

* * *

_"Are you coming or what? I heard that we will have a new English teacher. Isn't that awesome? Looks like old-witch-Deborah's death came with good things. Hurry up, you little bitch! XOXO, KATHERINE."_

Caroline read for the last time the text message before getting out of her car. Of course she was late. Everytime when Tyler spends the night at her place she's late. She rolled her eyes when she remembered his speech this morning, before getting ready for school.

"_Care, you need to understand. I'm a man. I have needs. Why don't you stay in bed with me so I can show you how much I love you and how big my needs are._"

She would give anything to be in bed with him. But it's almost the end of the semester and she really needs to finish it with a good grade at English. Even if her teacher was dead, the principal Petrova found a replacement for her.

Poor Ms. Deborah. She's probably squirming in hell because of that.

Caroline smirked when she entered the classroom. The teacher haven't arrived yet, thanks God for that, and Katherine saved the seat next to her.

"Hello, girl!", grinned Katherine. "What's up with you? Did the little Lockwood boy exhausted you last night? Tell me, but, keep the funny details for yourself I really don't want to know how you gave Tyler a blowjob."

"Jesus, Katherine!" exclaimed Caroline while looking around really ashamed. No one heard, perfect! "I didn't gave Tyler a blowjob last night. We had sex, that's all."

"Oh my God! Caroline Forbes didn't cried when she had sex last night. How priceless!" laughed Katherine "Is it me or your sexual life became boring?"

"Really boring!" said Caroline with a chuckle.

"When was the last time you had an orgasm?"

"I can't remember. Oh my God! Seriously! I can't remember!"

"This explains your moody attitude."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but right then the door was opened by someone. A tall man come into the doorway wearing the most bright smile she ever saw! She was dreaming. That's it! She was dreaming. No man actually looked that _good_. But when she heard Katherine whispering an "_Oh my God!"_ she knew that she wasn't dreaming.

That man was sexiness in person. A god. An alien.

He had twenty-five or twenty-six years. He had a tall frame and a musculated body his dark blue shirt hugging him tightly. He had green-blue eyes, an amazing smile, raspberry lips, so kissable and cute dimples in his cheeks.

"Hello everyone! My name is Niklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Mr. Mikaelson. I am your new English teacher!"

Caroline looked at Katherine with an expression that mirrored the brunette's.

_He's british_, mouthed Katherine in her direction.

"Any questions?"

The guy in front of Caroline rised his hand.

"Yes, you. What is your name?"

"Kevin Wayans, Mr. Mikaelson. Are you relative with Rebekah Mikaelson? The freshman?"

"Interesting question. Yes, I am her older brother. So, if you figured this out I want you to write on a piece of paper your name and your big dream! Then you give it to me and you tell me your name. You have two minutes. Start now!"

Caroline stared at the piece of blank paper. What was her big dream? She had so many that she can't even remember. She took the pencil in her hand and she wrote something down. Caroline didn't realized that someone was standing in front of her because she was so caught up in the moment.

"Goldilocks, what is your name?"

She rised her head and was surprised when she found Mr. Mikaelson right in front of her desk. He was even hotter. Mr. Mikaelson smiled down at her and she gave him the piece of paper.

"Caroline. Forbes. Ah, Caroline Forbes."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he murmured.

Caroline blushed deeply. What was it about him?

"Alright, class. We see each other tomorrow. Have a nice day!"

Caroline threw all her things in her bag and followed Katherine out of the class.

"You were totally imagined him on top of you, naked." laughed Katherine.

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were."

"Ok, maybe a little. Damn, he's so fucking hot."

"I know, right?"

"Maybe I would use some help with my homework. And by help I mean, I would love to have him as my mentor" Caroline winked at Katherine before going to her next class.

* * *

"Katherine, where the fuck I left my wallet? I have all of my money there, my credit cards, everything! Damn it!"

"_Stop yelling at me. I don't know. You were enough fucking stupid to lose you wallet. I gotta go. I will tell the coach that you are ill."_

"Ok, thanks Kath."

"_Fuck you too!"_ laughed Katherine.

Caroline rolled her eyes. What if... what if she left her wallet at the English class? She could check. Will Mr. Mikaelson still be there? A blush crept on her cheeks and a weird feeling made her stomach squirm. She entered the classroom and went straight to her seat.

"What are you doing here, Goldilocks?" came a voice behind her.

She jumped and hit the desk before falling right in the arms of Mr. Mikaelson.

"Fuck! You scared me, Mr. Mikaelson!"

"Hm" he murmured when her ass touched his evident bulge in his pants "you know, I saw the way you looked at me."

"Yeah, and how is that?" she asked with a small voice.

"Mh-mm, you were so surprised yet so turned on. I bet you fantazied about me."

"Maybe..." Caroline continued.

"I can make your fantasy become reality. Do you want... but more important, do you want _me_?"

"Oh, hell yes!" she smirked turning around. Caroline put her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion. He was a brilliant kisser!

"You want to take this slow? Make sweet, slow love to you?" he whispered smirking while kissing her neck.

Caroline moaned loudly.

"I want you to fuck me, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Ah, now that's more like it."

He forced her down with one hand while he was trying to undo his belt.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered with eyes full of eyes.

"Take my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours, sweetheart, would you?"

"Oh, with pleasure!" Caroline smiled.

His cock was perfect. Not small, not too slim, but not to thick or big. He was jus a very well proportionated man. She put the tip of his cock into her mouth and gave him a sweet little kiss before he entered her mouth full.

He moaned.

She moaned.

Klaus tasted delicious. A little salty and sweet. She began to move her head up an down on his cock. Sucking hard.

"If you do not stop I will come into your mouth."

Caroline moaned in respons. The vibration of her moan set him off the edge and soon she felt salty ropes of cum flowing down her throat. She pulled back and licked her lips. Klaus took her into his arms and put her on the desk. He pulled her sport shorts off her creamy legs and stared down at her...naked pussy.

"My, my, Goldilocks. Why aren't you wearing underwear?" he smirked.

"It would be a barrier for me when I finger myself in the bathroom!" she smile innocently.

Suddenly he was inside her. Caroline's blue eyes rolled because of the huge pleasure he was offering. Klaus didn't wast time. He fucked her hard and fast making her come with a scream.

"I am not done with you yet!" he growled. Klaus turned Caroline on her stomach so her ass was facing him. "Do not have you a pretty big ass? Just good to be fucked. But unfortunetly for you I am in no mood for anal sex. Now, now, sweet Caroline. I am gonna take you from behind. And you... are gonna love it!"

He smirked when she shivered and he pushed his dick inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck!"

"So tight, so warm. You are perfect for my dick. Can you feel me inside you?"

"Oh, shit. Yes Mr. Mikaelson. I can feel you. Ah! So fucking good. Fuck me faster. Harder. Make me come."

Klaus started to move inside her fast and hard. She was about to have the most amazing orgasm she ever experienced.

"Klaus! I'm coming, OH MY GOD! FUCK!"

She came hard and soon he followed her.

Caroline began to dress herself and when she turned around she saw her wallet in his hand.

"My wallet" she whispered.

"It will be my pleasure if you will lose it again." he said with a smile.

"Tomorrow?" she sugested biting her lips.

"You know where to find me, Goldilocks."

He gave her a goodbye kiss and she left.

* * *

"You totally gave Mr. Mikaelson a blowjob!" Katherine said waiting for her in her car.

"Fuck yes!" Caroline said and the girls laughed.


	3. Sam the Dog

**Hi guys. So this is a lame excuse of a drabble. Yeah, it's basically bullshit. But I don't really have inspiration right now. If you have any request please let me know.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus is new in town. He owns a dog who happens to have a soft spot for Caroline. AU HUMAN. Probably two-shot.**_

_**Rated T.**_

* * *

"I mean, my mom continues to bother me about college and that stupid job. I told her plenty times to leave me the fuck alone but..."

_Please, stop it! _Caroline begged in her head.

"And then she asked me to clean up my room. Can you believe her? I mean come on, woman! And besides that..."

_Shut up. Just shut the fuck up, please._

"The coach thinks that I'm takins steroids. Look at them" Tyler said flexing his arm so his muscles popped up. "Does they look like they are made because of the steroids? He just want to kick me out of the team. He's a dick."

Caroline stopped praying when she felt a warm wet nose sniffing her thigh. She was throw on the beach ground with an huge animal on top of her who was trying to lick her face.

"Oh my God! Help! Caroline! Someone, please!" Tyler screamed.

Someone has splashed her with sand. She heard someone cursing loudly and then the dog was yanked away. Who was he savior? She didn't know. Caroline kept her eyes closed all the time. Too scared to open them.

"I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry." she heard a low, gutural and sexy accented voice whisper. Caroline felt her savior's delicious and fresh breath on her lips. Someone was on top of her. She opened one eye and almost moaned at the sight before her. Because on top of Caroline stood the most gorgeous young man she ever saw.

_He was so close._

_So close._

Studying her intently. Searching for any injury.

He was, definetly, the most handsome guy she ever saw. The sandy-blonde curls on top of his head framed a wide and intelligent forhead. She could bet that his curls were really soft. His blue eyes were dark and deep like the depths of the sea. But if you look closely you can see the golden and turqoise inflections in them. A classical and adorable nose and raspberry lips, full and plump. Kissable. So, so, kissable.

And a body to die for and...

_Sweet Jesus._

_He was shirtless._

"Are you alright, love?"

_Did he call her love? Those cute british guys._

"My wrist hurts" she murmured studying his face. That delicous stubble would feel so good in all the right spots.

The young man wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up like she was just a snowflake. A rag doll.

"It's because of the fall. Probably your wrist is strain. Let me take you to the hospital."

"Oh, no. You don't-you don't have to."

"Please. Allow me to make up to you."

"O-Okay" she couldn't refuse him, right? With those damn puppy eyes! How could she?

"Care, I can take you to the hospital." said Tyler.

"No need for that. I'm gonna go with..."

"Klaus." the young man presented himself. _Klaus._ Such a strange name for such a pretty guy.

"Right. Klaus. You should talk to you mother. Talk to ya' later?"

"Alright. Just be careful."

He glared at Klaus before walking away.

Caroline heard a yelp and the same wet nose sniffing her again. When she looked down at the dog she saw the same smart eyes as his owner. The dog was pretty cute. He was big with soft black and white fur. He held his tongue out and looke like he was smiling at her. He got up on his back feet trying again to lick her face.

"Down, boy!" Klaus snapped at the dog. "Sam, you've done enough."

Sam pulled away and sat on the beach waiting.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Klaus, really, you apologized a thousand time before. It's alright."

"No it's not..."

"Caroline. I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline, sweetheart, I don't know what happend. We were running and then he saw you. It's because of the hair probably."

_"My hair? Oh my God what is wrong with my hair?"_

"Your hair is alright, love." he laughed and she blushed. "It's just the color. He must have confuse you with Rebekah, my little sister. We should go to see a doctor." he said pointing at her wrist.

"No, really. It's fine. It hurts just a little. If I add some ice..."

"I insist. Please, Caroline!" Klaus whispered taking her hand in his. His soft touch made her nod.

"Great. So, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm new in town and I study Art at the Withmore College. It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

She laughed when he bowed in front of her.

"Well, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Caroline Forbes, I lived here since forever. Nice to meet you too and guess what. We are gonna be classmates!"

He smirked like he enjoyed it.

* * *

**Totally crappy, right? :(**

**Lisa.**


	4. Feel this moment

**Hi, guys! I'm back with anothe one-shot. Hope you'll like it.**

**A special thank you goes to..jessnicole, Unverse, Cataspn, Ellavm18. Thank you so much for your reviews, made my day. Thank you to all my 37 followers, and 24 favorites. You're awesome guys. **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: The growing attraction between their characters is real. But what about them? This story is about Joseph and Candice. Set after 5x11. I am not against Joseph and Persia or, Candice and Joe King. I really love all of them. This one-shot is just for my Klaroline heart.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR JOSEPH (oh, but I wish), OR CANDICE.**_

_**Enjoy it and please review! ;)**_

Damn those red and perfect lips that were touching hers right now.

He was the perfect combination between gentle and sweet. But with that mocking fire and that painfully huge passion.

Damn _him._ That son of a bitch.

She felt this huge attraction towards him from the very first day he stepped with his black boots on the show. On _their_ show as _The New Big Bad_. That guy was so shy, he barely talked to anyone. But then he started to communicate.

He was such a friendly guy!

Quickly he became anyone's friend. Everybody loved him. How could they not?

He was funny. And shy. And _british_!

And so, so, so, damn stunning. With those big blue baby eyes - _puppy look - _and those sandy blonde curls. And his lips.

_God, his lips. _

So firm and gentle and... well sweet. Just like he was.

She even forgot that they were filming a scene together. He pulled away a little and ripped her shirt off of her body. His big manly hands touched her naked torso - _by mistake, maybe!? - _and she couldn't help but shiver. His touch was so damn electrifying.

He pulled away again, this time he began to kiss her neck.

She held back a moan.

"Aaaand cut! Oh my God, guys, that was a-w-e-s-o-m-e! The fans will love this interaction between Klaus and Caroline. Well done!" yelled the director from behind a three.

"Should we repeat the scene?" asked him.

"After this performance, Joseph, are you kidding? It was perfect! You and Candice were perfect. I think I'm gonna cry." said Julie trying to sound dramatic. The whole crew began to laugh. "Give the girl a shirt, she's going to get cold!" she yelled and a girl quickly gave her a blue wool sweater.

"Thanks" smiled Candice. "Huh, much better."

"Do you want my jacket?" Joseph asked while looking at her.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks."

They smiled at each other and it felt right.

Julie and Kevin walked towards them.

_Seriously!? Now._

"It was amazing!" said Kevin hugging them both. "Morgan it was good to have you back in Mystic Falls. Everything is alright in New Orleans I hope." he joked.

"Besides a child that Klaus doesn't want and a few witches who are trying to kill him? Everything is perfect." said Joseph with a serious look and they began to laugh.

"Now you sweetie," said Kevin pinching Candice's little nose. "you're free for the rest of the day. Go have some fun. Some shopping online. Sleep a little. Eat, then come at the boarding house at 22 pm. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." Kevin smiled and he and Julie hugged her again before walking away.

"Come on" said Joseph throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I take you to the hotel and we'll catch up. I missed you."

He said it in a friendly a friendly smile on his face. It's not like that, Candice. Drop it. He's not thinking about you like you think about him. He can't, right?

You're like a little sister for him.

Like Claire, or Nina or Kat.

_He's just friendly_.

"Aw, I missed you to, Big Bad. Let's go. I'm starving and cold."

"Ladies first." he bowed a little in front of her and she laughed.

She felt something touching her shoulders and when she looked she saw him putting his jacket on her shoulders. Her heart melted. He was so sweet! Joseph smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you." she whispered but he didn't reply. Instead he pulled her closer into his side.

_Just friends. Just friends._

They make it to the hotel room and into her apartment. She can't share an apartment with Nina or Kat because Nina has Ian - _somehow_ \- and Kat's fiancé was almost always with her when they were filming.

So she's alone. In a whole apartment. A pretty huge one.

The cast ocuppied almost the whole hotel. Even Joseph or Claire are checked in for a couple of days. This means that she's gonna see him pretty often before he returned to work.

Right now she's alone.

Joseph went to take a shower and grab something to eat. He promised he will be back in thirty minutes. She showered too and done her hair in tens of perfect curls. She's not gonna wear something provocative. No, sir. She may feel something strong for Joseph. She may feel desire but she's not gonna pretend that she's some kind of slut.

So she put on some black shorts and a pink T-shirt and barefoot she return to the living room right before Joseph entered. He has a big paper bag in his hands with some chinese writing.

_Please don't be sushi. I hate sushi_, she prayed.

"Hi! So, I ordered some chinese food. I was thinking to go with sushi but I don't like sushi and I didn't want to risk it." he smiled at her and he's so damn beautiful with those sweet dimples.

"Ugh, I hate sushi."

"Guess I am lucky." he chuckled.

He gave her a paper container and two chopsticks. The food smells delicious and she loved the taste of it. They eat in silence for a couple of minutes, before he asked:

"So... how are you? It has been a while since I have seen you."

_Four months. Four fucking months. But who's counting?_

"I'm good...Great actually. After we finish this season I will work on a new movie and I'm really excited about that."

"I am happy for you, sweetheart. But I didn't meant professional. _How are you_? Emotionally speaking?"

_I don't want to talk about it._

_I think I'm gonna cry if I tell you._

_I'm with someone who doesn't love me anymore. How do you think I am?_

_I feel something for you._

"Not so great" Candice whispered before she could stop herself. "things between me and Joe are not... are not the same anymore. I don't feel the same about him anymore. I don't love him anymore. And he doesn't love me anymore."

"How can you know that?" he asked quietly.

"He told me. Well not exactly with those words but similar. But enough about me. How are you?" she smiled wide "How's the show? How are the others, God I miss everyone. How's New Orleans and well... how are you emotionally?" she rised a brow like she was daring him to take a chance.

_Take a chance... I dare you_.

He laughed a little and shaked his head.

"The show is... well the show is great. The attention that we recive is overwhelming, really. New Orleans is New Orleans. Magic full of music, art, culture and good food." they both laughed at that "The others are great. Daniel asumed that he's not gonna meet with you today so he asked me to give you a kiss and say hi. And Phoebe is the Mother Wolf."

"Yeah I saw that." Candice laughed.

"You watch the show?" Joseph asked surprised.

"Well of course! I need to know what's going on in my favorite's Original life." she joked and Joseph smiled at her.

They talked and laughed for hours. Candice had three hours before returning to film the last scene of the day. She felt awful. Knowing that when she's going to return Joseph wouldn't be there anymore. And she shouldn't feel like this. She couldn't. But at the same time she couldn't help herself. When the season will be over they will see each other again, right? At conventions or interview or even in their free time. If there is any free time.

So she shouldn't feel this way.

It was stupid.

Candice felt him before she saw him. She was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when he appeared behind her. She turned around carefully and she smiled at him.

"What's up?"

"You have three hours before you have to return. I let you sleep a little. But it was wonderful to see you again, love." he smiled gently.

_No don't leave now, you son of a bitch_.

"Alright." she smiled back. "Allow me to walk you out."

"Thank you."

She walked slowly, not wanting this moment to end. But eventualy the reached the door. She opened for him and he rolled his eyes in her direction muttering that _opening doors is a man job_. Joseph smiled at her.

"As I said, it was wonderful to see you again. I look forward for another meeting, sweetheart. Hopefully it's not gonna take another four bloody months to see you again."

"I hope so too." she hugged him and it felt amazing. He's body was perfect for her. "Be careful, okay?"

"You too, sweetheart." he whispered.

She rised his chin from his chest and looked at his lips. So kissable. So damn perfect. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

So she did it.

She kissed him softly and gently, afraid that he will pull away.

"Candice" he murmured confused.

Candice silent him by pressing her lips more firmly against his. She felt him responding her kiss. Candice dragged him insinde and locked the door not wanting to be intrerupted by someone. The kiss became more passionate and soon his hands were traveling her body.

She moaned into his mouth and he growled ripping the T-shirt off of her body.

They didn't make it in bedroom. Instead he put her down on the living room floor and climbed in top of her. He searched her face, wanting to see with his own eyes that she's not regreting.

He couldn't see regret. Just pure lust. It was overwhelming.

Joseph kissed her again, this time taking his time. Savouring the taste of her lips. His hands unlocked her pink bra and he tossed it away. He kiseed her neck, and her shoulders then her beautiful round round breast.

His tongue was amazing on her skin. She felt like she was in fire.

"Oh God." Candice moaned because the pleasure was so intense and he hadn't even touch her _down there_.

"You can call me Joseph you know?" he smirked not looking at her. "Or Klaus if you prefer."

"Smart ass." she murmured closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations.

She felt his hands cupping her ass and she moaned when he took her pants down along with her panties.

Candice was left naked in front of his wild gaze.

And by the look on his face he loved what he was seeing.

Joseph openend her legs wide while caressing her ass. His lips travelled her body, kissing every inch of skin.

His blonde curly head was between her legs and it was the most erotic image she ever saw. She felt what was going to come.

"You smell fantastic."

The word _fantastic _never felt so damn hot.

Suddenly his tongue was on her. Licking her pussy and sucking her clit.

"Oh my God! Fuck!" she cursed because never ever someone did that to her. His mouth was the sweetest sin.

"Joseph I'm about... I'm about to..."

"Come" he whispered with that sexy low voice of his.

Her orgasm so painfully intense and she enjoyed every second of it. He smiled at her and began to undress.

She kissed him and he entered he slowly. They both moaned, loving the sensation.

"Joseph" she moaned cupping his neck with her arms. They were so close.

"Bloody hell" he cursed. " you feel so good. So tight and warm."

He moved in and out of her. And it wasn't fast or hard. It was sweet and slow. He took his time with her, enjoying every moment. Her hands caressed his skin while they kissed. The sexual tension was building in their bodies and soon they both orgasmed.

Joseph rised his head from her chest and looked at her. They both smiled.

"What happend?" she whispered still smiling. "God I wanted to do this since I first saw you."

"That's a long time ago."

"Yeah..." Candice murmured feeling shy.

"How can I aquit myself?" he asked kissing her shoulder.

''Take me to bed and do it again." she said.

"With pleasure."

**Soooo Jodice, right? :D **

**Tell me if it's crap and please review. I still take request so if anyone has one don't hesitate to tell me.**


	5. Touch me

**Hi guys! So, this one is for Kourtney. Hope you'll like it sweetie. **

**Thank you for your reviews: Kourtney, dear Guest, Klaroline-lovegames and Klarolinelover123. You're awesome.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus come home after an awful day spent in the French Quarter only to find Caroline pleasuring herself. New Orleans. No Hayley. No baby.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

The mansion was dark and silent. That was very unusual. Very un-Caroline. There was always noise and life and...energy. It was something normal to come home after a long day and find Rebekah and Caroline laughing, gossiping, or reading magazines. Or days when he would find her in Elijah's company. Drinking red wine and talking about politics and nature and about him. Or reading an interesting book.

Or days when he would find her in their bed, naked, tempting, and already wet for him.

Those were his favorite days.

He made his way upstairs and into their bedroom. That was odd. Caroline wasn't there as well.

"Caroline?" he yelled waiting for an answer. "Rebekah? Elijah!? Is anyone home?"

Still no answer. Where bloody hell could they be? It was past 2 a.m. and he knew that Rebekah and Caroline had school early in the morning. Maybe they left for a couple of drinks at the bar. Caroline loves to make fun of that poor bartander Camille. Camille had a crush on him since the very first day he arrived in New Orleans but who had time to took her seriously? His mind was always ocuppied by Caroline. His blonde angel.

Speaking of... where was she?

He hadn't speak with her all day because he forgot his phone home.

And really who could have talk on the phone while witches tried to kill him. Again.

Klaus made his way to his art studio remembering that there was the last time he used his phone. He opened the door and gasped.

"Son of a bitch." he murmured before he could stop himself.

"Hello Nik." smiled Caroline. "Oh God" she moaned "you're covered in blood again. What happend?"

"Caroline what the fuck are you doing!?" he asked shocked as hell.

Why was his lover on the couch with her legs wide open and two fingers in her pink pussy was beyond his understanding.

"I was searching for my ring. I dropped in my vagina." Caroline replyed sarcastic. "I'm trying to have a fucking orgams. What do you think I'm doing. Ah, don't stop me now, I'm so close."

He watched her adding another finger in her pussy and with her free hand she began to rub her clit. Klaus felt himself becoming hard. Really, really hard. Painfully hard but he stood there, watching her cum.

"Oh God, Nik, I'm so close." she whimpered.

Caroline squeezed her eyes when she felt that she was about to cum. Her orgasm hit her so hard that she had to release a scream. When she was finally over she took the three fingers out of her pussy and started to lick them.

"Mm, you were right. I really am sweet."

She stood up and walked to him, greeting Klaus with a long kiss. He could taste herself on her lips and he became harder if that was even possible.

"So how was your day, my love?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Bad, until now. Were you not satisfied with the last night activities? I'm pretty sure you cum for four times."

"Oh, no. I was really pleased."

"Then why I found you masturbating in my art studio?" he asked.

"Because, my love, I was really, really horny and bored."

He pulled her in for another kiss, letting his words lingering on her lips.

"Then let me take care of you." Klaus said and she nodded excited.

He pushed her down on the cold ground and parted her beautiful, long legs. He rised one leg and began to kiss it. With one hand he began to rub her leg, up till her sweet core. Klaus pushed one finger into her loving the way she was squeezing him.

"Oh my" she moaned.

He pulled away and she wanted to protest but then she felt his lips and tongue closing around her clit and she lost it. All the arguments. She completly lost it. Caroline rised her hips and Klaus needed to push her down again.

"God, I missed doing this." he murmured. His deep, low voice sending virbations through her core.

"And I missed your sweet little face between my face." she moaned

He couldn't help but smirk at her words.

"You know...ah... that you're the first...Oh God, Nik... one who ever did this... Fuck... to me, right?" Caroline tried to talk between her moans.

"Shame" he said smiling.

"Oh God Nik, I'm gonna... I'm gonna." she yelled her name when her orgasm started.

He looked at her, rubing her clit in slow circles. Helping her recover after the orgasm. She pulled him down on her and gave him another lips, while one of her hands cupped the buldge in his pants. He whimpered causing her smirk.

"Now, I'm gonna take care of you, sweetheart. Sit back and relax."

_**\**_

_**Kourtney, darling. I hope you'll like it. I hope all of you liked it. Please review and as always if you have requests don't hesitate. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Lisa.**_


	6. You're mine

**Hiii guys! How are you? ****I'm back with another one-shot. A request. I'm so excited about this one because I always wanted to use this idea but I was scared that you guys might not like it.**

**Silvka 101, this one is for you. Hope you like it, much love.**

**So sorry for my mistakes, but as you know english isn't my first language.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline. (the characters are out-of-character)**_

_**Summary: Caroline and Klaus are in Italy when she has this brilliant idea. A threesome with her lover and a common girl. But what if Caroline gets jealous when she sees her lover kissing another girl? Half fluffy, half smut. Two shot.**_

_**Raiting: M.**_

_**\**_

Her sexual life is perfect, thank you very much!

She has the most amazing lover in the world.

_**Klaus.**_

He knows everything about her body. Places where she loves to be touched. Weak spots that she never knew about. He could spent hours worshiping her body with his soft and delicious kisses and his strong, rough, but gentle hands. That's what she always loved about him. Always so eager to find new spots on her body. Always making sure that she finishes first.

It's been almost ten years and still they couldn't get enough of each other. They tried every position from that sex book. She can't remember it's name. They made love with hours, painfully slow, passionate love-making. Or rough and quick sex in weird places.

In his car. On the bath tube. On the kitchen's floor. On Elijah's bed. On his desk from the studio. On a museum's wall.

He was amazing. And togheter they were perfect.

It was like his body was made for her.

But if her sexual life was so damn perfect, why is she so aroused?

And why is Klaus trying to make her spit out the words?

"God damn it, my love, just say it already! You want to go somewhere else? You want a new house? You want a new car? A pony? What is it that you want, my love. I will give you anything, you know that!" he said desperate.

Klaus was trying to make Caroline to look at him for five minutes. She would just murmur something or turn around or became really red. Something was seriously wrong with her!

Then it hit him. She wanted to leave him.

After a decade Caroline finally was sick of him.

"Are you..." he whispered with difficulty. " do-do you want to leave me finally?"

"Oh my God, Nik, stop saying that!" she yelled at him. "I don't fucking want to leave you. Why would I want to leave you? I love you. You are my everything!"

He shook his head and looked at her, anger filling his eyes.

"Then what the fuck do you want! Care to tell me? If you don't want to leave me this means that you have done something bad. Did you killed one of my brothers? Does your friends from Mystic Falls wants to kill me again or you cheated on me?"

She laughed and sat on the bed. He was being ridiculous. Caroline raised her head and looked him striaght in the eyes when she said:

"No, Nik, I want a threesome."

His reaction was unexpected. He took a step beck, furrowed his brows and looked at her like she was crazy. She expected him to laugh and say: _sure, let's find someone._ But no! He wasn't that predictible. He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"So... am I... aaa... am I not good enough? I can not satisfy you anymore?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?" she wondered. "This isn't about you or your dick or your experience, Nik. This is about me and my dirty fantasy. Do you want to have a threesome with me and another person or you're too scared!?" Caroline yelled at final.

He looked at her through his thick lashes. A smirk curving his lips.

"If you think for a second that I will let a man to put something in you, you are clearly very, very wrong, my love."

"Fine!" she moaned rolling her eyes. "Then let's find a girl."

"I did not agree with this little fantasy of yours, you know that right, my love?"

"Shut the fuck up and move." Caroline said pushing him out of house.

_**\**_

The streets were amazingly quiet. She almost felt scared. But Klaus was with her, keeping her hands in his. For others, they looked like a normal couple.

They weren't. It was nothing normal about them.

First thing first. They fight. A lot, actually, but he always apologize and she always forgive him. They always end up making love.

And second... well, they are looking for a partener to have a threesome, right?

There's a night club. Right after the corner. They were there once or twice. Klaus opened the door for her and she quickly scanned the room.

"So... how are we going to do that. We can not just go there and ask _hey, do you want to have a threesome_?" Caroline said louder. He laughed and kissed her lips.

"You are really excited about this aren't you?" Klaus said.

"A little" she admited blushing. A thing he found absolutely adorable. He nerver loved someone as he loved her.

"You have to use your Mikaelson charm and that adorable dimpled smile. To seduce a girl." Caroline murmured rolling her eyes.

"So you admite that I'm charming. And there is no use for that, my love. I could easly compel a girl."

"No way! We are going to compel her to forget everything after we are done. And if she doesn't want a threesome. Because I sure as hell that I'm not gonna let any dumb whore to open her legs in front of you..." she said fast and then added while blushing furiously "..._my love._"

"You really want me to seduce a girl?" he asked not believe it. "Is this some sort of test? Do you want to test my fidelity?"

"So, Katherine is with Elijah. Bonnie is with Kol. And Stefan with Rebekah. Why I'm having the dumbest Original alive?" she yelled over the music making him gasp in fake shock.

"Excuse you." he murmured trying to hide his smile. "I was just teasing you love, relax!"

Caroline took a step closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes. She said with a low voice, loud enough for him to hear over the music.

"Go find a girl so I can have my threesome before I jump onto another's man bones."

"I am on my way, on my way!" he shouted leaving her behind.

Klaus could swear that he heard her laugh.

_**\**_

Klaus made his way to the bar. There weren't to many disponible girls. He could have a drink if he was going to stay there for a while. He ordered whisky and sat down on the high chair. The club was full, really. Bodies and bodies collided with other bodies on the dance floor. The smell of arousal and sweat was too strong for his sensible senses.

"Why so single tonight?" asked a voice in his ear. It was a sweet, girly, annoying voice. He turned around to find a beautiful redhead looking at him with lust and passion. She looked like a sweetheart. She looked like a minion. Short legs and skinny body. Red straight hair and green eyes too big for her little face. But she smelled good. Like cookies and fresh lemons. He found himself wanting to taste her blood. He realized that he didn't respond her question.

"Aren't you bold?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh my! A british, gorgeous man in this night club. That's a premiere!" she exclaimed. "And to answer your question, yes, I am bold. My friends over there saw you and provoked me to talk to you. They want me to get laid tonight."

"Well I can't sleep with a girl if I don't know her name, right? I'm Klaus and you are..."

"Candy! Well, my full name is Candice, but I prefer Candy."

"Obviously, you look like a sweetheart."

"Oh my God! I just had an eargasm. I love your accent. You're on vacation?"

"Yes." he said trying not to laugh. This was way too easy. The girl already fell for him.

"Me too. I am in college. I'm junior at Whitmore College. Do you know where it is?"

Of course he knew. Caroline went to the Whitmore College before joining him in New Orleans. What a small world.

"Yes, I know. My ex-lov-...my ex-girlfriend went to that college."

_Smooth Klaus, smooth._

His phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Caroline a two missed calls from her.

_**"I'm bored and horny so I went at the hotel. Move your sexy Original ass before I kick you in the balls. You have ten more minutes.**_**"**

He chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked the petite girl.

Candy offered him a big smile and nodded her head franticaly. This was going to be a long night.

_**\**_

Caroline threw the magazine a way and sighed loudly. She was going to kill Klaus for making her wait so long. She was about to roll over the bed and get a blood bag when she heard two voices. It was Klaus' voice and a girly, pitch voice that was scratching her ears. She heard the door open and close, then footsteps in the living room.

"Wow, you're staying here?" the pitch voice asked.

"Yes." Klaus answered. "Help yourself with a drink, I will be back imediatly."

"Oh, don't forget the condoms." the girl giggled and then Caroline heard a slap.

That girl did not just slapped her lover's ass. She put her hands on her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"I will not." Klaus replied awkwardly making Caroline laugh harder into her hands.

After three seconds he threw the bedroom door open and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Caroline laughing on their bed.

"What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"Did she... oh my God my stomach hurts... did she slapped your ass?"

"Yes she did." he moaned jumping in the bed with her.

"Oh my God, I want to do that. Do you like it? I can slap your ass when we're having sex."

"If you wouldn't be this cute and beautiful and if I wasn't this crazy about you, I would kill you, my love. You know that right? No I don't like to have my ass slapped but if you want I can slap yours when I punish you."

Caroline stopped laughing and blushed deeply. Whenever he talked about punishment she would remember about their time in Paris. But that's a story for another day.

Klaus smirked when he saw that Caroline stopped laughing.

"Now, my sweetheart, come and meet Candy. Your third partner."

She followed him back in the living room. Mumbling a: _you're joking, her name is not Candy, right?_ but he prefered to ignore her.

Candy sat on a armchair with a bottle of red wine on her lap. She heard Klaus' footstep and was about to ask him what took him so long when she noticed the blonde beauty that stood by his side. She was truly gorgeous. Like him - gorgeous. They looked perfect for each other.

"Who's her?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Candy, darling, meet Caroline Forbes. My lover since ten years ago. Caroline, my love, this is Candy. The girl I talked you about. Fun fact about Candy, she's junior at Withmore College."

"Really. That college is still surviving?" asked Caroline really impressed.

"Wait, so she's the one who went to college. You said that it was your ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah... I lied. I do that a lot." Klaus said smiling a little.

"You guys want to kill me, right? Oh my God I was so stupid. I mean a guy like you could never look at a girl like me. I mean you're tall, and handsome and you have an accent. And you have her. I mean look at her. She's..."

"She's stunning isn't she?" asked Klaus proudly.

"Yes, yes... She is. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die and I haven't even lost my virginity."

"You're fucking kidding me!" Caroline exclaimed. "You brought a virgin? Seriously Klaus?"

He rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Caroline took a step towards the girl.

"Don't worry, we are not gonna kill you. Well I am not gonna kill you and I won't let him to kill you. He can be a son of a bitch, sometimes. Hmm..." Caroline murmured while tucking Candy's red hair behind her ear. "You're cute. It's a shame that your voice is so annoying."

"Thank- hey! My voice isn't annoying. It's just really pitch. Not annoying."

Caroline ignored her and continued to explore her face. Her forhead, her nose, her soft cheeks and finally her lips. The girl had thin rosy lips. Caroline pulled her closer and pressed her lips onto Candy's. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. Candy gasped in shock allowing Caroline to enter her mouth with her tongue. Her mouth tasted even better and surprisingly Candy let Caroline to kiss her and push her on the big couch.

She remembered that Candy was only human and she needed air. Caroline pulled back and looked over at Klaus.

"She's a good kisser. Come her, baby." Caroline smirked and Klaus was next to the girls in a second. "Now... I want you to kiss her." she whispered in his ear.

"I am so letting you have this one. You are in charge, my love." he said rolling his eyes.

"Well is my fantasy, after all."

Klaus bend his head down and kissed Candy who moaned in his mouth.

_Don't worry Candy I know he's good with that tongue._ Caroline thought.

"She's pretty good for a virgin." Klaus admitted. He pulled Caroline down in his arms and was about to kiss her when he said to Candy. "Take your clothes off and wait."

He then kissed Caroline like there was no tomorrow. Teeth against teeth and their tongue fighting for dominance. It was like fire exploded in their bodies and both of them began to rip each other clothes off, desperate for more skin and contact.

Klaus was kissing Caroline's chest when his eyes landed on Candy. She was touching herself while looking at them. Her finger rubbing her clit. Klaus smirked against Caroline's skin.

"It looks like our little virgin over there isn't that innocent."

Caroline turned her head and looked at Candy.

"You poor thing!" she exclaimed. "Need help?"

Candy nodded and Caroline gave Klaus one last kiss before turning her attention back to Candy. She pushed her hand away and buried her head between the other girl's legs.

"Oh" Candy moaned when she felt Caroline's tongue entering her thight pussy. "Oh my... Caroline this is so good."

Klaus watched his lover impressed. He never thought that Caroline was going to make a girl come. It looked like the girl didn't actually need him, so he busied himself with Caroline. He turned her body a little so he could acces her breasts. He found her sensible nipples and started to suck on them. Caroline moaned into Candy's core the vibrations sending Candy over the edge.

Caroline pulled back and licked her lips while watching Candy's face twisting in pleasure. She felt Klaus caressing her ass then he slapped her.

Hard.

She moaned throwing her head back while he was slapping her ass and squizing her breasts.

"You're ignoring me, are you enjoying yourself, my love?" he murmured in her ear. "After we are done here, I'm gonna punish you. And you'll love it."

"Fuck." Caroline moaned. She jumped at Klaus making him fall on the cold floor. She pushed her core against his manhood and he groaned.

"You'll be the death of me, Klaus." she said when he entered her.

"Warm, tight, and wet just like I love it!" Klaus said moving her hips with her.

"After ten years I still love the way you feel inside me." Caroline moaned moving her hips up and down fast and hard.

They both came shouting each others name.

"You want to taste her?" she asked Klaus while coming down from her high.

"From your lips." he murmured putting his head down and kissing her with passion.

"Um, hello! I'm still here, I'm still horny. Do we have a threesome or a twosome!?" Candy asked annoyed.

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw Klaus on top of Candy.

"Fuck her. That's all she wants. Candy, I'm gonna put my pussy on your face and you're gonna make me come."

"But I... I never made a girl come. I barely can make myself come!" Candy exclaimed.

"If you don't make my love come then I will not let you come." Klaus smirked down at Candy.

"I am scared" the redheaded girl admited. "It's going to hurt?"

"If it hurts it means that your partner does something wrong." Caroline said. Then she looked at Klaus and said. "Fuck her."

He smirked and slowley penetrated Candy's tight core while Caroline sat in front of Klaus with her cunt on Candy's lips. She felt Candy moan.

"You like that don't you?" Klaus asked trying not to laugh.

"And you enjoy this way too much." Caroline said pulling him closer and kissing his neck.

"It's been a while since I fucked a virgin, I must say." he replied.

Caroline felt Candy's tongue working on her and she moaned.

"I need your blood." Caroline moaned in Klaus' ear.

"Only if you give back." Klaus said not really believing his words.

Caroline pushed her hair aside and watched as his eyes turned gold and his fangs came down from his gums. He was the most beautiful creature she ever saw. Klaus smiled at her and she kissed his lips like she always did before biting his neck. He bit her too and they both moaned feeling each other taste. His blood was amazing. Thick, warm and the most sweetest blood in the world. Her blood was parfumed and tasted like strawberries. Klaus loved blood, but most of all he loved Caroline's blood. And he loved sharing his blood with her. It was the proof of their love.

He felt Caroline shaking and he knew that she was about to come. He felt Candy too, but stopped his movements till Caroline came. When she nodded towards him he speed up until he felt Candy's warm fluids on his manhood. Klaus pulled back and took Caroline on his arms. She rested her chin on his chest.

"It was good, right?" Caroline said feeling uncertain.

"It was good." he admited kissing her softly. "I love you." Klaus whispered.

"As I love you." she said smiling up at him.

Candy's scream ruined the moment. She was fully clothed, ready to leave.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, your faces! You have blood on your mouths. Oh my God. What's going on? What are you guys?"

"Seriously!?" Caroline exclaimed laughing. "You asked what are we but you don't run? Because, you know... we can drink your blood too. And when you don't want to be bit, it hurts like a bitch. And if my lover here bits you, then you die in his arms because he's not gentle."

"True." Klaus said chuckling.

Candy looked at Caroline and then at the door and start running. Caroline sighed, got up and flashed with vampire speed in front of Candy.

"How... how..." the girl cried.

"Do you want me to compel her?" Klaus asked standing up on the couch.

"Nah, I got this." She looked in Candy's eyes. "You're going to forget that we are vampires. You're going to forget that you've been here. All you will remember is that we had a threesome and then you left without even saying goodbye. You're not a virgin anymore, Candy. Congrats!" Caroline smirked.

Candy blinked confused then turned around and left the apartment. Caroline yawned and flashed at Klaus. She cuddled into his side, loving the way his warm body felt against hers. Her fantasy was finally fulfiled. But why couldn't she get the fact that her lover fucked someone else, out of her mind?

It was her idea to have a threesome, right? There's no need to be jealous. They will never see that Candy bitch ever again.

But when she closed her eyes and pulled her head on Klaus chest all she could feel was Candy's parfume on his skin and the image of the two of them kissing.

_**\**_

_**Part two is coming! **_

_**It was so funny to write this. Hope you'll like it. I told you guys that Caroline and Klaus will be so out-of-character, don't judge, kay? :)**_

_**Thankies for all the reviews from the last one-shot. And the follows and favorites. You guys rock.**_

_**Again, sorry for my mistakes, english isn't my language. Please review and leave promts if you have! :)**_

_**Love you guys, have a great day. **_


	7. Kiss me hard before you go

**Hello, sweethearts! :)**

**Another one-shot for you, hope you'll like it. Review please.**

**I do not own this characters. English isn't my first language, I am sorry for my mistakes. **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Based on the episode 11 of season 5. This is Klaus and Caroline talk after their meeting in the woods. No Klayley baby. Kinda angsty. **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**\**_

She couldn't believe that he was there. That he was actually there! When she first saw him, right there, in front of her eyes, she wanted to run. Oh, how bad she wanted to run away from him. But her eyes met his eyes. His passionate look trapped her, not letting her move before she could hear his velvet voice.

_Hello Caroline!_

_Klaus... _was all she could say, too shocked to move. His eyes softened, but there was a certain satisfaction seeing her so desarmed. So vulnerable in front of him.

But she wasn't vulnerable. With him... no, she couldn't be vulnerable.

_Sorry Matt is burried alive no time to chat, _she said this before flashing away from him. Away from his gaze and his perfect, like-honey voice. Smooth, Caroline, really smooth. It was something about him that left her tactless. He looked diffrent. Still as charming, alluring and stunning as usual.

Was it because his clothes?

Were was that lether-jacket that? Were were those dark Henleys that she secretly loved?

His hair looked diffrent. Everything about him screamed _**King of New Orleans**_**. **And she felt intimidated.

_You're not even at least a bit curious as to why I'm here?_

Of course she was! She had so many questions. _How was New Orleans? What's going on there? How are you? And more important, why did you left me?_ But no, she couldn't say that out loud, couldn't she?

If she learned something about Klaus, that was the fact that he could be a very patient man. He followed her through the woods, making coments and smiling from time to time. Oh, how she missed that smile! That adorable-dimpled smile that had the power to make her day.

He made a mistake. He promised something to her.

She made a huge mistake. Letting him made that promise.

_As soon as we are done here, I am gonna walk away and I am never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our conection with hostility and revulsion, you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that cared for me, in spite of all I've done. I will be gone, and you will be free._

_**Seriously! **_

He can't say that to her. It wasn't fair. Who was he for her? A friend? An enemy? A frenemy.

He didn't have the right to tell her those things. She caught herself wishing to see him more often. To see his smile and hear his voice. But she couldn't. Because she was scared. Yes, she was scared of him. What if she will never be enough for him? He will leave, like he always does, and she will be left broken. She couldn't let herself become broken. She wasn't some kind of toy.

So she made him promise. He will never come back. Never. For eternity.

_Eternity it's an awfully long time_.

She kissed him, and my God, his lips were heaven. It felt so good to kiss him, to taste the forbidden fruit after almost two years. She wanted him like she never wanted someone. Like he was the only glass of water left in the world and she travelled in desert for two years. Okay, lame comparation, but still she wanted him with everything she was.

He put her down on the cold ground and covered her with his love and touches and kisses. It felt good. It felt right.

She will regret that later, she knows that.

But after the first time, and the second, and the third and fourth, she still couldn't get enough of him.

Tha dawn slowly made his way through the leaves of the trees. She watched his back as he put his blouse on his naked - _and absolutely hot _\- torso. He was handsome in every single way.

"I am keeping this." Klaus said turning around and showing her a piece of broken material. Her panties.

Caroline felt her cheeks becoming red. Very red and very warm. He laughed seeing her blush.

"Keep them. I can't use them anyway." she said rolling her eyes. Caroline zipped up her jacket. Turning around she looked at him. "Do you think that they will see that I'm not wearing a t-shirt?"

"Or bra?" he added smirking.

"It's your fault!" she moaned.

"It is not my fault, sweetheart. I wanted to make love to you since the very first day I set my eyes on you."

She blushed again. Damn him and his stupid ancient charm.

_Make love to you._

"Make love to me?" she asked. "We... we fucked Klaus, that's all."

She felt like crying. His eyes are full of adoration and love towards her. He is so vulnerable and so soft. All she wanted to do is hug him and never let him go. Instead she couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut.

"You got what you want from me." she whispered.

"You are joking, right?" he asked and his eyes aren't soft or vulnerable. There is anger behind his eyes, and he dares her to respond him.

"No, Klaus. I'm not joking. You got what you wanted from me. You took me into your bed. Or your ground... whatever. And I got what I wanted from you A Klaus free-life. Everyone is happy."

"Are you?" he asked suddenly. "Happy. Are you happy?"

_No. How can I be happy? I hate myself can't you see that?_

"Yes."

"Hah, liar." Klaus said. "Look me in the eye and tell me that this was nothing for you. Look me in the eye and tell me that you hate me. Look me in the eye and tell me that this was just a quick fuck in the woods, and the second one, and the third one, and the fourth one, and the fifth one... Look me in the eye and tell me that you wish you've never met me. Look me in the eye and tell me to leave and I swear to God, Caroline, you will never ever hear my name again."

She felt tears streming down her face. It wasn't just a quick fuck in the wood. It meant something to her. Never in her life a man made her feel this way. But, again, they were just hormonal boys, the guys she slept with. Klaus... Klaus was perfect. Klaus' body was made for her. Klaus ravished her and spent hours learning every spot of skin on her body.

She didn't hate him. She couldn't. She stopped hating him a long time ago.

Her life would have been so simple if she had never meet him. Boringly simple. She wouldn't expect a challenge, an explosion of emotions, nothing.

She didn't want him to leave.

"You..." she tried to say between painful sobs. "You left me. You left me! You were the one who left. I hate you! I hate you because you left me. I thought... I thought that you'll always be there. Similing at me. Talking to me. Daring me. But you left. And then you came back letting Tyler to come home to me when all I wanted was to stay with you. But you left, Klaus. _You left._"

"You never wanted me." he whispered trying to hold back his tears. "You never wanted me. Do you have any idea how painful was for me to see you with Tyler? Do you have any idea how painful is to want someone how doesn't want you back? _To love someone who doesn't loves you back?_"

That's it. He said it!

"Wh-What?" she sobbed.

"I love you." he murmured softly. "Only God knows how much I love you. I want to put the fucking world at your feet. In my thousand years old of life I've never met someone like you. So beautiful, so strong, so full of light. So imperfect in every perfect way. I couldn't torture myself with the tought that you'll never be mine. Someone like you wouldn't care for someone like me."

"Why do you think so low of yourself?" Caroline said putting her palm over his cheek.

"Because I'm fucked-up in every worst way, my love." he whispered. "I would destroy you. With my insecurities. With lies and my darkness. You, Caroline Forbes, are the best thing that ever happend to me since the day I was born until the day I will die."

He cupped her face gently and leaned his forhead against hers.

"Don't cry, my love." he murmured.

"I can't." she laughed without happiness.

Klaus smiled a little.

"I promised that I will stay away. That I will never come back. All you have to do is find a loophole."

He rised her chin smiling softly and lovingly at her.

"All you have to do is find a loophole." he repeated before kissing her with everything he was, letting her out of breath. She closed her eyes.

"Goodbye, sweet Caroline." Klaus said.

When she opened her eyes he was gone.

_All you have to do is find a loophole._

"Goodbye my lover." she murmured into the air.

_**\**_

_**Okay, I absoultely adored this one! I don't know why, I just loved writing it. I almost cried, haha. Tell me what you think. **_

_**Part two at this one? :)**_

_**Review please, and leave requestes if you have. Love you, guys.**_


	8. Kiss me hard before you go II

**Hiii. How are you, my sweethearts? I decided to make part two for **_**Kiss me hard before you go.**_

**CallateyAmame this one is for you. Hope you don't hate me anymore, haha. TEAMKLAROLINE1999 I loved your idea, the next one-shot will be based on your idea, pinky swear it. Thanks y'all for the awesomest reviews in the world, and for your great support! **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline finds out what Klaus meant when she last saw him. Now she told her friends about her feelings for Klaus and their last meeting. Let's just say that they aren't too thrilled. So she goes to the only person that loved her unconditionally. Katherine is really dead and Damon and Elena are still together.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

"Has anyone seen Caroline lately?" Stefan asked the two couples that were hugging on the couches of the Salvatore Boarding's livingroom. He felt sick, but he loved his brother and Elena too much to say anything. Bonnie rised her head from Jeremy's chest and gave him a dirty look. Stefan rised one brow but remained silent, waiting for someone to say something. Finally Elena answered bitterly.

"Probably screwing Klaus somewhere in the woods. Isn't that her favorite place in the world? Klaus' d…"

"Whoa, baby. You don't want to scare your baby bro, right?" Damon asked smirking, making Jeremy roll his eyes. Elena clasped her hands over her mouth and murmured an apology. "She's off somewhere. She'll be back, relax brother." Damon added looking at his brother.

Stefan mad an unsatisfied look and pulled out his phone, dialing Caroline's number. He wasn't mad at her, after he found out that she slept with Klaus. He couldn't. After all he slept with Katherine, and he done so many terrible things. He was just shocked. Stefan never knew about her feelings for Klaus. She never told anyone, too scared that she will be judged. But Stefan loved Caroline. She was his best friend and he wanted to give her his support. When he went over her house, he found it empty and thinking that she might be at the college he dove over there. But her dorm was empty as well. He felt bile rising in his throat thinking that she might be in danger. After two more calls she finally answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Caroline, thanks God. I thought that something happened to you."

"_I'm fine, don't worry_." She said quietly.

"Where are you?"

Stefan heard Caroline sighing. She took a deep breath and then said.

"_I'm at the airport."_

Stefan felt four pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What? What are you doing there?"

"_I found a loophole in Klaus' promise. He said that he will never come back in Mystic Falls, he never said anything about me going at him. So that's why I am at the airport. I am going to New Orleans."_

"Caroline, slow down. You can't just go there. This is insane. Come back home. We should talk. Please, Caroline."

"_There's nothing to talk about, Stefan. You guys were my best friends , you are my best friends but I can't just stay with people that hates me. I don't think that low of myself. So you finally get rid of me. I wish you a happy life. We will see each other, probably."_

"Caroline, no, please. We don't hate you. I don't hate you. You can't just go to New Orleans and never come back."

"_I love him, Stefan. I really love him. I'm helpless and utterly in love with Klaus. I…I gotta go. Goodbye Stefan, take care of yourself."_

"Caroline, no!" Stefan yelled but she already ended the call.

He just stood there, staring at the fireplace with his face wet with angry tears. He was angry at himself. He was angry at Caroline. But most of all he was angry of Damon and Elena and all of people that pretended to be Caroline's best friends. He was alone again. Another friend left him, and he couldn't help the feeling that it was his fault. He should have stop her.

"Stefan…" Damon whispered trying to catch his attention.

"This is all your fault!" Stefan screamed at them. "She left because of you."

"She didn't left because of us, Stefan. She left by her choice. I'm sorry that you're suffering, but don't worry, she'll come around. She always does.'' Elena smiled sadly putting her hand on his arm.

"You spoiled, narcissistic, hypocrite bitch! This is all your fault." He threw Elena into a wall and sped out of the house. He needed some time alone.

\

"So this is New Orleans, huh?" Caroline asked the taxidriver who was leading her through the streets.

By far, New Orleans looked amazing. So full of life and culture. But with that hint of darkness and mystery that she secretly loved. Caroline felt a little bad, Stefan's phonecall caught her off guard. She felt bad telling him those things. But they were true, and Stefan needed to know. She loved Klaus. She could finally admite that she fell in love with him. Caroline never thought about what she will find in New Orleans. The love of her life, _her last and true love,_ was there. She didn't care about anything. Caroline knew that loving Klaus always come with a price and many obstacles, but she was strong enough to face them all. A smile slowly crept up on her face, she felt her heart beating fast with emotion and love. When she rised her head, she saw the driver throwing an amused look at her.

"Yes ma'am. First time in New Orleans, huh?"

"Yes. It's so beautiful. A very vibrant city."

"Indeed." The man said.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm looking for someone and I don't really think where I'm going."

"Obviously, you don't have any luggage." The man laughed. It was true. She didn't give a fuck about bringing clothes or any other stuff. She just needed to be with Klaus as soon as possible, packing a luggage would have been a waste of time.

"Yes" Caroline smiled shyly. "I'm actually looking for someone. Does the name Niklaus Mikaelson ringing a bell?"

"You mean Klaus? The Hybrid King?" the man asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Seriously? What a douchebag. The Hybrid King, really? He's not that pompous and pride at all." She said with sarcasm. "Yes, I'm talking about him, do you know him, or where he lives, or where can I find him?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"How do you know him anyway?"

"Everyone who knows about the supernatural world heard about Niklaus Mikaelson. He's kind of a legend, you know? Witches tell bedtime stories about him. Everyone thought he wasn't real. Until he showed up in New Orleans and a war started between witches and vampires and werewolves. He is in middle of all. He and his unborn child."

"Unborn child? What the fuck are you talking about? Klaus doesn't have any kids."

"He will have." The man insisted. "The mother of child is a werewolf. What was her name…? Holliday? No, no. Ah, maybe Hillary? Something like that…"

"Hayley?" she whispered feeling tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes Hayley. I heard rumours that he tried to kill her when he found out. But his brother Elijah shoved some senses in his head. But after a while the werewolf tried to kill the baby with a really strong poision. That bitch is crazy, I think."

"She tried to kill a baby? What kind of mother would do that?"

"I know, right?"

"Are they together or something?"

"No, he really hates her and she has feelings for his brother Elijah. I guess that Klaus accepted her just because of the kid."

That thought made Caroline smile. The taxi pulled in front of a bar.

"You will find him inside. He's always here. Good luck."

Caroline gave him some money and smiled.

"Thanks." She said before exiting the car.

At one point while listening the man's story about Klaus she wanted to ask him to turn around. How could he sleep with Hayley and letting her pregnant? He betrayed her. She should be mad at him, or angry. She should feel something. Instead she caught herself wishing to hear his part of this story. The driver's story seemed old, that means he slept with Hayley before sleeping with her. When she was still with Tyler. So tehnically he hasn't betrayed her. Caroline took a deep breath before looking at herself in the glass window of the bar. She looked really beautiful even after hours of travelling with the plane. She wore a beautiful summer dress with blue and white flowers. The cleavage was perfect showing her round breasts perfectly. Her hair was done into a million curls and her make-up made her eyes more prominent. Finally, after checking herself out she entered the bar. It was full of vampires.

Caroline scanned the room for a head with dirty blond curls. There he was, standing at the bar with a glass of wine in front of him, talking with the bartender who was smiling like and idiot. She knew that smile too well. She made her way towards him, taking him in. God, he was so damn handsome. Caroline took a deep breath. No, she couldn't do this. She wasn't ready, she was too scared. But by the time she decided that, she was already behind him.

"K-Klaus." Caroline murmured. She saw his shoulders tensing, before turning around so fast that he made her take a step back. His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly.

"Caroline?" he asked shocked.

"Hi." She smiled shyly at him. "I'm sorry for coming here unannounced, but I… I couldn't get you out of my head and I missed you and I really wanted to see how are you. And I came here all prepared to give you an awesome speech, but I forgot everything and my friends hate me because I love you.

"Caroline, my love, slow down… wait… you what?" he whispered the last part.

"I…I love you." She was met with silence. "Klaus, please say something. Anything…"

He didn't say a thing, but he rised from his chair and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly before his lips landed on hers in the most beautiful and gentle kiss. She forgot about Hayley and about her friends. For now it was just the two of them.

And it felt perfect.

_**\**_

_**Uhuu, so this is part two. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think and please review. **_____

_**If you have prompts don't hesitate to tell me. **___


	9. Daddy issues

**Hi guys! Thank you so, so, so, so much for all the awesome review from the last chapter. As you requested there will be a part three and I will add some Stebekah in **_**Kiss me hard before you go.**_** I hope that I will bring it to you very soon. I have one more request to take care of. So...let's start, shall we? **

**This one is dedicated to TEAMKLAROLINE1999. Thankies for the prompt, sweetheart! **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline Forbes just moved in New Orleans to attend college. But soon she finds herself befriending with Hope Mikaelson, the daughter of the almighty Original Hybrid. She knows about the supernatural world and yet, she's not afraid. So what happens when she start to develop a crush on her best friend's dad? Caroline is human and the characters ar OOC.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

Caroline Forbes wasn't scared.

No sir, she wasn't scared. Even if she stays in the hot point of the supernatural world, surrounded by witches, werewolves and really old vampires, she's still not scared. Caroline moved from a small town in Virginia after she finished highschool, insisting that she wanted to attend college in New Orleans. Her mother was against her decision, as always. She told Caroline that she didn't need superior studies. That she could become a cop like her, or a housewife. Her mother thought that Caroline would marry her highschool sweetheart, Tyler Lockwood. The golden boy in Mystic Falls because of his parent's spot in social life. His father Richard was the mayor of the town. Caroline really liked Tyler. They were cute together. But _cute_ wasn't something that she wanted. So... when she told her mother that she wanted to see the world, that a small town boy and a small town life weren't enough for her, her mother told Caroline that if she leaves never put a step in her house again.

So Caroline left. Leaving all her friends behind. Leaving an ignorant mother behind and leaving Tyler beyond furious behind. But she was happy. She wanted this! She wanted a life away from Mystic Falls. An adventurous life.

A few months after she left Mystic Falls, Caroline met a girl. Hope Mikaelson, that was her name. She was a beautiful, classy - and the nicest - girl she ever met. Caroline and Hope became friends really fast. Knowing about the supernatural world and the dark that lurks at every corner, Caroline, wasn't afraid of Hope when the girl told her that she was a hybrid and her dad was probably the most powerful creature that walks on this planet.

"Wait... so he's like you? Half vampire, half werewolf? But vampires can't procreate. Aren't they... dead?" Caroline asked one time feeling really confused. Hope smirked, making two dimples appear on her pale, soft cheeks. Hope stopped painting her nails and looked up at Caroline who was flipping through a magazine while wainting for her nails to dry.

"Yeah... my dad has magic sperm."

They both laughed. Hope was two years younger than her. Caroline was nineteen and Hope was forever stuck at the age of seventeen years-old. She was in her last year of highschool and was in love with some guy named James. Hope told Caroline that her father was really protective and really worried for her. And she loved that about him, but sometimes he was to damn suffocating.

"I bet that he still thinks that I'm a virgin."

"And you're not." Caroline giggled.

"I don't want to ruin his dreams. I mean I get it... He's worried as hell for me. He was on his own when he rised me because my mom was a bitch who gave me birth and then run off somewhere with my uncle Elijah. And my aunt Rebekah run off as well with an old love. A guy named Marcel who was kind of a son for my father. He's scared that I will do the same. Everybody left him. Two of his brothers are dead and the other two ran away like some cowards. He only wants to protect me. He consider himself incapable to be loved, even if I tell him that I love him everyday."

"Sounds like a really lonely person. I feel bad for him." Caroline murmured.

"Yeah... me too. Hey, why don't you come tomorrow to have dinner with us? Then stay over the night. I missed you. You are so occupied with your finals that you almost forgot about me." Hope pouted.

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry, Hope. You're the best friend in the world and I totally ignored you. I'm a bitch."

"Yes you are, but this is what it makes you so special, darling. And that's why I love you so much."

"Aw, love you too, Barbie."

Because of Hope's flawless face and body Caroline named her Barbie. And as a revenge Hope started to call Caroline, Goldilocks.

"Seriously, Goldilocks. Come. Tomorrow is saturday and you can bring your homework at my place to. I can help you. But of course, only if you bake some of your delicious cookies so we can eat them with milk."

"Ugh, fine. I will come."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear it."

"I, Caroline Forbes, pinky swear it."

The girl looked at each other serious before laughing like there was no tomorrow.

\

Caroline sat in front of the huge mansion with her eyes wide open. It was the most beautiful house that she ever saw. Clenching her hands together she took a deep breath and got out of the car. She looked beautiful today. Caroline wore a pair of denim shorts that advantaged her long, creamy legs, and a black, sexy, sleeveless shirt that had a knot right below her slim waist. It was simple, yet a little provocative. She curled her hair in tens of soft perfect waves and applied a light make-up. All of this accompanied by black high-heels and a backpack with everything she needed for the night, clothes for tomorrow and some homework. Caroline knocked a few times at the door. Where the hell was Hope? She said that she will be home by now. Hope spent all her day cleaning up the house, making dinner with her dad and then shopping for junk food and magazines. Caroline continued knocking until she heard the most beautiful, honey-like, with a british accent that made her panties wet, voice.

"Enough with all the knocking I'm coming!" the man yelled.

When the door opened Caroline needed to slap herself. No man looked that good as the guy in front of her. And the fact that he wore only a black towel around his waist and his absolutely hot and muscular torso was wet, didn't helped at all. The guy had greenish blue eyes that pirced her soul and body with a hungry look. Wet messy curls on top of his head and stubble on his jaw. A few necklaces around his neck made her wanting to pull him closer to her, and oh-how she wanted to kiss that beautiful tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Can I help you?" he asked with that husky, sexy voice.

"I'm...I'm look-looking for Hope. Is she-she home?" Caroline stammered. God, she wanted to feel his plump, raspberry lips on her clit. And that was the dirtiest thought she ever had about a guy.

"Yes she is. Please come inside."

Caroline smiled poiltely at the hot guy, trying to control her hormones and her blush.

"And who are you...?" he asked.

"I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Hope's friend." Caroline smiled again and he returned the smile making to familiar dimples appear on his cheeks.

"Beautiful name for a stunning girl I must say."

Caroline restrained her smile.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

He laughed a little and bowed in front of her making the towel run down his hips a little. Caroline bit her lip.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm Hope's father."

"No way." she laughed. "You can't be her father. Have you looked at yourself into a mirror? You're the hotness in person, buddy. Her father may be a freaking thousand years old Original Hybrid but I'm sure as hell that he must look like a forty-years-old virgin.

Klaus laughed harder loving Caroline's rambling and her carefree attitude. And besides that she was truly stunning. Never in his life he saw a girl as beautiful as Caroline.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but I am her father. And I am glad that you think I am the hotness in person." he winked at her and suddenly Caroline's cheeks became awfully white.

"Goldilocks!" Hope's pitch voice yelled and in a second she was in front of Caroline. "Ugh, dad, put some clothes on, I have guests."

"Oh, I know." Klaus smirked.

"Dad...? What have you done with her? Why is she so white? Caroline sweety can you hear me? Oh my God, are you going to faint? What did you do, dad?" she screamed at Klaus.

"I just told her that I am your father. She thought that I look like a forty-years-old virgin. And also she said I am the hotness in person."

"Caroline Fucking Forbes!" Hope said shaking her shoulders.

"Mind your tongue, young lady." Klaus growled at his daughter. "I'm going to put on some clothes then we can eat. Caroline, love, relax, no one is going to hurt you."

Klaus left letting Hope to deal with Caroline.

\

"Oh my God, my stomach hurts." Caroline moaned. Never in her life she felt that embarrassed.

"Jee, you aren't going to puke, I hope." Hope said trying hard to control her laughter.

"Shut the fuck up. I totally made a fool of myself in front of your half-naked hot father. Why didn't you tell me that you have a father that hot?"

"He can hear you, you know? Vampire hearing and all..." Hope smirked.

"God I hate you. I'm such an idiot." the blonde human moaned again.

"Oh, come one. Help me set the table."

Caroline followed Hope in the dining room and they both started to set the table. When Hope brought the food, Caroline felt her stomach growling loudly. She haven't eaten anything and was starving. When Klaus came down with a smirk glued on his handsome face, Caroline refused to met his eyes. She was to damn embarrassed.

"Dad, wipe that smirk, you're starting to make her feel uncomfortable." Hope hissed and Klaus laughed quietly. The food tasted delicious and Hope gave Caroline a wink.

"Did you brought cookies?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I promised I will." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And homework?"

"No." Caroline lied. She didn't feel like doing her homework now, and when she saw the smile on Hope's face and how her eyes lit up, she knew that she made the right decision by lying her. Sensing Klaus confused look, Caroline felt the need to put him in theme.

"I study psychology at the college and next week I have my finals."

"You must study really hard." Klaus said impressed and Caroline gave him a small smile.

"I do. It's quite hard. But it's what I wanted so..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Where are you from?" he asked wanting to know more about this beautiful and full of light girl.

"I'm from a small town from Virginia. Mystic Falls. I don't think you've heard of it."

"I, actually, was born in Mystic Falls at the time when the town was only a village. I grew up and I spent my human life there. Before turning into a vampire and leaving. I didn't set a foot in Mystic Falls in a thousand years" he added a little nostalgic.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked shocked. "That's awesome! How was Mystic Falls back then?"

"Beautiful." he murmured. "I used to have a special place when I would go to paint and be there just with my self. The falls."

"The falls?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yes."

"I love that place. It's so old and mystic and... beautiful."

They looked at each other intensive. Klaus and Caroline had so many things in common, she could sense that. Their staring was, however, interrupted by Hope's annoyed voice.

"Are you done with the flirting? I'm bored. Come on, Goldilocks we have a movie marathon to watch!"

Caroline blinked and blushed furiously while Klaus bit his bottom lip. She pushed her chair back and followed Hope's path. Before disappearing Caroline turned around at Klaus who was watching her.

"It was nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too." he murmured with a small smile.

\

For the past month, Klaus and Caroline became really close. She wanted to believe that it was because of Hope. After all, he was her best friend's hot-father. But it was more than that, she could tell. Every time he looked her in the eyes she saw so many unspoken words, so much loneliness and so much pain. But at the same time, his beautiful eyes were so wise and saw the most beautiful places in the whole world. Caroline fell in love with his eyes.

Every time he talked she was captivated by his voice and his words. He told her about the places he's been. He's life as a vampire and how the world became such a beautiful evoluated.

She never felt afraid of him.

In fact she slowly fell in love with him. Even if this was so wrong.

Now, Caroline stood in front of the mansion feeling more nervous than ever. She knocked three times before the door opened showing Klaus. He looked as handsome as ever. And a little surprised, but that look quickly disappeared replaced by a bright smile.

"Hello, Caroline." he greeted her.

"Hi." she smiled back at him, feeling butterflies eating up her stomach.

"Not that I am complaining or something, but... what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Hope, she said that we are going to watch a movie and then have dinner."

Klaus smile was replaced by a confused frown.

"Hope just left minutes ago, it's the game night. All of her classmates are there, she said that she will be home very late."

"What? Are you serious?" Caroline moaned.

"Dead serious." Klaus replied and Caroline started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You said _dead serious_. You're already dead, dude." she laughed harder and Klaus joined her. "Anyway, I will kill your daughter tomorrow. I gotta go. It was nice to see you."

"Wait... join me for a drink. I haven't seen you in a week. Tell me about your exams." he proposed.

Caroline tilted her head, contemplating his offer. In the end she smiled and joined him in the living room.

They talked a lot and he made her laugh so hard. Klaus was a really funny guy. At some point, a strand of hair fell down her face and he quickly pushed her hair behind her ear. The movement made their faces come closer and without thinking he kissed her hungrily and the worts part was that she responded him.

No. The worst part was she enjoying their kiss.

"This is wrong." she said breathless, and he began to kiss her neck. "Very wrong."

"I know. I know." he murmured and when with a hand he started to massage her breast, Caroline lost all her protests. She moaned in his mouth.

"You're my best friend's father!" Caroline exclaimed undressing him.

Klaus ripped her clothes and her underwear leaving her breathless and aroused beneath him. He twisted one nipple into his mouth making her moan loudly.

"This is so wrong." Caroline continued.

"So wrong." Klaus agreed moving down her stomach, passing her waist and starting to kiss her thighs. Caroline breath quickened.

"So, so, so wrong."

"Imature, iresponsable. I could go to jail." he continued teasing her core with his long fingers.

"Yes! Yes!" she didn't know if she was agreeing with him or she was moaning. Maybe both?

"How does this feel?" he asked adding two fingers into her tight pussy.

"Good. So, so good. It's wrong that it feels so good."

"I know, I know." he whispered trying not to laugh. He continued to finger her and he started to suck on her clit.

"Oh my God. Make me cum already." she almost screamed. "Yes, Klaus, yes. Fuck. I wanted to feel those plump lips of yours on my clit since the very first time I saw you. I'm so close." She rocked her hips back and forth and soon her orgasm started making her crush into a million of pieces. No one gave her such an intese orgasm.

Klaus stood there watching her with hungry wolf eyes. She pushed his head down and kissed him deeply. She could taste herself on his lips.

"Fuck me." she said against his lips.

"With pleasure." she moaned when Klaus penetrated her. It felt so good. His cock was perfect for her.

"Right there." Caroline said and he moaned in response. He continued to move in her and soon both of them climaxed. Klaus smirked down at her and she gave him a sweet gentle kiss. He lift her up in his arms and with vampire speed he put her in his bed.

"Sleep now, love. I have plans for us later." he gave her a wink. Caroline blushed and cuddled into him, both of them drifting into a sweet dream.

\

Later that night when Hope came home, wasn't surprised seeing her father's and best friend's clothes on the living room floor. She smirked victoriously and poured herself a drink.

"God, I'm a mad genius!" she laughed quietly into the dark.

\

**Hope was a little devil in this one. :)**

**Hope you enjoy it, lol. Next one is with Klaus and Caroline at a party. You'll see it soon. Please review. 3**


	10. Hold me

**Hello my sweethearts. Hope you enjoyed the last one-shot and thank you all for your support. This one is dedicated to the one and only Klaroline-lovegames. I fucking loved your prompt.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: It's another stupid and pointless party at the Lockwood property and the whole Mystic Falls is there to celebartae. Caroline's left alone because her boyfriend had to take care of his new friend Hayley. So when the devil comes out to play with her in the form of Niklaus Mikaelson, will Caroline fall for the game of seduction? Klaus and Caroline S.M.U.T. Post 4x07.**_

_**Raiting: M.**_

_**\**_

Stupid party.

Stupid boyfriend.

Stupid heels.

At one point Caroline thought about driving a stake through her heart. She couldn't stay at that party any longer. The Lockwood house was full of people and she could swear that the whole Mystic Falls was there. At one point she even saw the Originals there. Her feet were hurting like a bitch and her 'sweet' boyfriend was nowhere to be found. He left her in the middle of the dance floor so he could dance with his new were-whore friend Hayley then he anounced her that he must leave. Tyler wanted to give Hayley a town tour and then to show her the old Lockwood property. Hayley was werewolf so she needed a place where she could hide on the full moon, which was tonight.

So Caroline was left alone, drinking her sorrow in alcohol and chatting with people that she never met. Elena and Damon were breaking the dance floor and she even saw Stefan and Rebekah dancing on the loud pop beats. Bonnie was chatting with the cheerleaders and Matt was with his football team. Damn everybody. She wanted to go home and take a long bath before jumping into bed to sleep.

Caroline made her way through the crowd and when she was finally out she took a deep breath. It was quiet and the night was lovely.

"What are you doing here by yourself, love?" came a very familiar voice. She smiled at Klaus who was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He looked gorgeous in that black tux.

"Hi." she murmured at him. She didn't saw Klaus since their date at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. That was almost two weeks ago.

"Hello, beautiful." he said smiling. "So... what are you doing here? Not quite enjoying the party?"

"Well, I think I'm drunk. Tyler left with his were-slut. And the worst is that... I don't even care what he's doing with her, you know? I'm just sick and tired of his excuses and for once I just want to sit back and relax and wait for him to come to me. If he wants to. Besides it's a lovely night."

"Lovely sight." he said under his breath. "You look stunning tonight."

"Thank you, Klaus. You look handsome as well."

He smiled at her again.

"Come on inside. I will show you a good time." Klaus said taking her hand in his before dragging her in the house and right in the middle of the dance floor.

She never had so much fun in her whole life.

\

Caroline realised that Klaus wasn't as bad as he wanted to be. He was sweet, ang gentle and so funny. He really showed her a good time, dancing around with her. Making her laugh and holding her close. Caroline received some confused looks from her friends, and a glare from Elena. The girl just couldn't stand that for once someone put her first.

Klaus shared a few stories with her. He held her hand and drank champagne with her, smiling softly and calling the whole dancing and champagne ritual _their thing_. She was in a corner chatting and laughing with Klaus and she caught glimps of her boyfriend. Tyler made his way to her, pushing people aside with an angry scowl plastered on his face.

"This is so like you Caroline!" Tyler spat furiously. "I left you for two hours. Two fucking hours and you throw yourself into his arms."

How dare he insult her after all he's done? Leaving her alone? Lying to her constantly!?

"I didn't do anything!" Caroline exclaimed. "You have no right to come here and judge me."

"No right, huh? How about this... I'm your boyfriend."

Caroline laughed without humour.

"Oh really? You're my boyfriend. When was the last time we did something together? Tell me, please, I'm dying to remember the last time I was with my boyfriend just hanging out or have fun...hm?"

"We were together after the Council explosion!" Tyler said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Having sex. Because that's all we do, that's all we ever did. You never took me out on a date. You never just sat down with me. You never asked me about anything. You practically don't know anything about me. And I'm tired, you know? I'm sick and tired of being the second choice, even for my boyfriend." she felt tears running down her face. Tyler's face was a mix of anger, sadness and guilt. He knew that Caroline was right. He always asumed that she will be there for him, no matter what. Even if he never was there for her. Then he looked over her shoulder and saw Klaus, standing there, caressing Caroline's back with low movements. Anger clouded his mind and without saying anything she launched himself at Klaus.

But the Original Hybrid was stronger, faster and more agil. In one swift move, he caught Tyler from his shirt and put him hard agains the wall.

"Bad move." Klaus murmured. "I can rip that pathetic little heart of yours out of your chest so fast that no one will notice."

"Then do it." Tyler dared him, letting his eyes become yellow.

"I do not think that this is what you really want. Otherwise you would not have attacked me in the middle of a party. We could take this outside, you know? See who is stronger, but... I think that you already know the answear."

"Klaus, please let him go." Caroline begged.

"Why? He broke your heart. Is fair to rip his."

"No it's not. Even if he's a son of a bitch, he doesn't deserve to die. Please, Klaus. Let him go. You guys are starting to make a scene."

Reluctanly Klaus pulled back and a low growl escaped his throat. Tyler took a deep breath and looked at Caroline.

"Just go for now, Tyler. I'm not drunk enough to deal with you right now. Go with Hayley. She's waiting for you." Caroline said coldly.

"Care..."

"No. Go. It looks like you're having business. I'll talk with you when you come back."

"I'll come back tomorrow." he said quietly. "It's full moon tonight and I have to be sure that Hayley would not run around killing people. I totally forgot that I promised her and..."

"Save your excuses!" Caroline snapped. "Just leave. I can't even look at you."

Tyler sighed deeply and turned around, following Hayley out of the house. Caroline looked over at Klaus.

"I really need a strong drink."

\

Tyler being his hybrid and the mayor's son, Klaus spent a lot of time at the Lockwood house. So, he took Caroline to the old Richard's office, knowing that there he could find the strongest drink.

After a couple of glasses of vodka Caroline was wasted. She started to run from room to room, giggling like a little girl. Klaus followed her, laughing. He never laughed that much in his whole life. Finally, Caroline stopped in one room. Tyler's. She threw off her killer heels and climbed the bed before starting to jump up and down.

"Careful not to fall, sweetheart." he said gently.

Caroline smiled at him.

"Would you catch me if I'd fall?"

"Always." Klaus smiled back at her.

"Why can't Tyler be like you?" she wondered out loud when she stopped jumping.

"Like me?" Klaus asked surprinsed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yes like you. Why can't he be sweet and cute and gentle? He doesn't have curls on top of his head and he doesn't have those adorable dimples that appear everytime you smile. And the funny accent." she giggled ruffling his hair.

"Oh, okay. Enough party for you. Come now, lover, I'm taking you home."

Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed him on the soft mattres. She was on top of him in a second.

"Your home or my home?"

"Yours. You need to sleep, sweetheart." he whispered trying to move. She was strong enough to pin him down and when her warm core made contact with the bludge in his pants, Klaus almost lost it.

Feeling her power over him, Caroline pushed her hips down harder and she started to rub herself against him their clothes being a barrier between their bodies. Caroline let out a cry of pleasure when she felt him grow bigger under his pants.

"Yes" she hissed "just like that. I want you to fuck me so much Klaus, you have no idea."

"Sweetheart please." his voice was husky and his lips dry. "You're drunk, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I'm not drunk. God, Klaus please, pleasure me. Make me scream. Make me cum. Fuck me."

With a low growl he switched the places and now she was pinned down by his body.

"How do you want this, lover?"

"Fast. Hard. Don't undress, we have no time for this right nor. I want you."

"As the lady wishes." he moaned into her ear.

Klaus undo his belt and put his pants and boxers down, enough to free his hard cock. He ripped Caroline's panties and he penetrated her. She was so wet and tight. Perfect for him.

"Oh fuck!" Caroline moaned rocking her hips back and forth.

Klaus started to move giving deep thrusts, making her body rock with pleasure. She lifted her hips a little and when Klaus thrusted into her, she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

"Yes this is it. Fuck. Right there, Klaus. I'm so close!"

He thrusted into her harder, deeper and faster and they both climaxed at the same time. Caroline kept him tight against her, embracing him with her arms and legs. She felt Klaus kissing her neck.

"Mm." Caroline moaned. "Never in my life I orgasmed so hard."

He chuckled at her.

"What?"

He continued to chuckle.

"What is it so funny?"

"You realise that we had sex on Tyler's bed, right?" Klaus asked looking down at her.

Caroline blinked fast her mouth forming a perfect "oh".

"Well... that might be a problem." she said before kissing him.

\

**So this one came faster. I had it prepared. :)**

**Please review and leave prompts if you have any... Have a nice day! :)**


	11. Why so moody?

**Hi guyssss! Here's another one for you. Kinda crack-y. **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: The witch spirits made her fertile, and now Caroline is pregnant with Klaus' - The Original Hybrid - child. They are in love and they rule New Orleans together. But there's one problem... Caroline's emotions are messed-up and she's moody. How will Klaus deal with her? There's no Klayley baby, only Klaroline baby and Kol is pretty much alive.**_

_**Raiting: M (because of the language)**_

_**\**_

"Good morning, my love." he said to her kissing her forhead gently.

"This morning is not good! This morning is fucked up! And stop with the pet names, damn it."

The conversation was very interesting. Or it wasn't because not even Klaus got the courage to talk to Caroline when she had her moody swings. So, he stayed quiet, took a quick shower and got dressed because he had a kingdom to rule. The love of his life was pregnant, thanks to the spirits who blessed him with a child. She was in her seventh month and she was really... emotional. But Klaus loved Caroline no matter how many times Caroline told him to go and fuck himself. When he was ready to leave, Caroline was still in bed with her arms crossed over her big belly and a scowl on her beautiful face. Klaus smiled at her and he was ready to step out of the room when she said annoyed.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You're not even going to kiss me? Or do you have another whore to kiss. Maybe Genevieve will volunteer. Or maybe Camille. We all know how desperate this two are for you._" _Caroline screamed at him.

Klaus sighed. Of course... they were going to have that conversation all over again.

"For the last time sweet-" when she glared at him Klaus said "Caroline. I am not cheating you with Genevieve or Camille. Now... are you going to let me kiss you goodbye or are you going to stab me with a lamp?"

She did it. Once. It wasn't cool at all.

"Just go and leave me the fuck alone. I hate you!" she said. Then Klaus rolled his eyes at her old speech when she told him that she hated him, he turned around and left. But he heard her saying: "Just kidding, baby. I love you, come home early tonight."

Klaus smiled to himself. How he loved the little jealousy scenes and her moody attitude. It made their realtionship more interesting and it kept the flame alive. Besides it was funny. Downstairs he met with Elijah who was waiting for him.

"Ready to go, Niklaus? We have to discuss with the witches. Marcel and the other vampires are already there. They are expecting us."

"Let's go."

"Good morning, Nik." Rebekah and Kol yelled after him.

"Morning! If everything happens with Caroline call me. And be careful with her, she's moody." he said before a book was thrown in his head. On the top of the stairs was a very angry Caroline.

"I am not moody you son of a bitch." she screamed at him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Klaus smiled amused.

"Oh shut up and go fuck yourself." she moaned.

Elijah and Klaus chuckled before exiting the house.

\

The meeting went well. Genevieve being the new leader of the witches of New Orleans promised them that she's going to keep all the witches in control. No one has to die. After all they could share their town with a few witches and a pack of werewolves. Just when they were about to leave, Klaus' phone rang. It was Caroline and that was surprising because she never called him when he was in a meeting. Discussing town problems.

"Yes, my love?" he asked sweetly. He hadn't hear her voice, tho. Just painful sobs that were coming out of her mouth.

"Nik?" she said between sobs.

"Caroline what happened. What's wrong?" he asked worried exchanging looks with Elijah and Marcel. They both were ready to leave.

"I'm going to die if I stake Kol with a dagger?" Caroline continued to cry.

"Well...yes. My love, why do you want to dagger Kol?"

"His an asshole. He said that I'm fat like an elephant and that I'm ugly and you don't love me anymore because I'm fat like an elephant and ugly. When I asked him if he wants to go to buy me some ice-cream because I needed to eat some ice-cream he said that I don't need to gain more weight. That I'm fat enough. He said that you're going to leave me if I gain more weight. Am I fat and ugly?" by the final she started to cry harder and Klaus, Elijah and Marcel were trying hard not to laugh. He heard Kol yelling.

"_For God sake you crazy woman I asked you how much ice-cream do you want! I didn't called you fat or ugly and I didn't said that Nik is going to leave you. What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"She's pregnant you idiot! She's emotional."_ Rebekah said to his brother.

_"Well sweet Caroline if this will make you better then the answer is yes. You're fat! I'm out of here."_

And to his terror Caroline started to cry harder if that was even possible.

"Did you heard him Nik!? He called me fat! Once Damon said that I'm useless and stupid. He was right."

"Sweetheart, do you want me to go to Mystic Falls and kill Damon for what he said?"

"Yes." she murmured.

"And do you want me to dagger Kol and keep him in a box for a thousand years?"

"Yes!" Caroline giggled. Klaus laughed as well not believeing how easy was for him to make her laugh after she cried her eyes out. Caroline yelled at Kol. _"_Hey idiot. My boyfriend is coming home and he's going to kick your sorry ass for what he did. Sorry Nik... you were saying?"

"Do you still want ice-cream because I can go and buy you some and then you and I are going to spend the whole day together. Sounds good?"

"Sounds awesome. Hurry up!"

Klaus hung up and turned to look at Elijah and Marcel who were chuckling.

"Gotta go. I think Caroline is going to kill Kol."

\

When the night came and it was time for bed Klaus did what he always did. He put his head on Caroline's belly and listened to his child's heartbeat. Promising the world and all the beauties. Caroline ran her finger through his hair and listened to his voice. They spent a wonderful time together. They watched movies, they laughed, kissed and they took a long bath together while eating strawberries and ice-cream.

Klaus finally kissed her belly and whispered to their child _goodnight_ before pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"I'm sorry." she murmured into his chest.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"For being such a bitch when you do nothing but love me. And I know that I say that I hate you but I don't. I love you. More than anything."

"I know, my love. I love you too."

"And you don't think that I'm fat or ugly?"

"I think that you never were so beautiful as you are now. I will love you no matter what. Now sleep my love. You must be tired."

"I am." she yawned. "Night, Nik."

"Goodnight, my love."

\

**I was watching a movie with pregnant ladies and I couldn't help myself. Hope you guys liked it. Caroline was a little OOC, I can't picture her swearing this much. But I loved writing this.**

**Leave a prompt if you have one. :)**


	12. The submissive one

**Hi guys! LOL, thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. Glad that you found my idea funny. **

**Request from foureyedgirl01. Hope you'll like it.:)**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline and Klaus are together. She's a very bold, reckless and beautiful young lady. He's a shy and kind guy. Caroline loves wild sex. Klaus loves to make love. She's a dominator. He's submissive. HUMANS!**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

It was a really pathetic, ordinary Friday night. The kind of night when you go out with your friends to get drunk, or you stay at the office because you have a lot of work to do.

Or you stay with your sweet and handsome boyfriend on the couch, cuddling and watching a tone of chick flick movies. Caroline was embraced from behind by Klaus, who was playing with her hair. They were watching _PS. I LOVE YOU _for the 100th time. She always cried while watching at this movie, and he always love to make fun of her.

Despite Caroline's tough appearance she was a really sensitive girl. She always ended up in tears when they were fighting. Because Caroline hates it. She hates to fight with him. They were together for almost two years now and she grew up to love him with all she was.

To love every single fiber in his body. To love his shy attitude and his kind heart. His strong personality and his sexy body. His perfectly handsome face... even those glasses that she broke oh so many times while making love. She loved everything about him, and he loved everything about her. Maybe even more than everything if that was even possible.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt Klaus' warm and soft lips pressing little kisses down her throat.

"Nik..." she moaned. Those moments were so rare. When he would kiss her neck or tease her breasts. Usually she was the one in charge. She was the dominant one in bed. He was just... docile and obedient and... submissive.

Klaus pushed her T-shirt up a little, caressing her hip and going higher and higher, until he reached her breasts.

Caroline turned around in his arms and attacked his lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed her back just as fiercely. Caroline pulled back to breath and began to kiss his neck. Making him moan lightly. She pushed him back on the couch and she straddled him, her legs at both side of his waist.

Caroline started to unbutton his shirt, leaving him bare-chest in front of her.

"I love you." she said sincerly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he murmured smiling up at her.

Caroline started to kiss her way up and down his chest, while Klaus undressed her slowly, leaving her bare in front of him.

"You are so damn gorgeous." Klaus moaned when she bit down gently on his neck.

"You know you can touch me too, right?" she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"I know." he said quietly.

Caroline took his hand in her hand and put it in the middle of her chest, right between her round breasts. Klaus smiled a little and move his hand up and down her body, caressing her skin, making her moan. He took one breast in his hand, squeezing it gently, and teasing it nipple.

She slapped his hand away and moved a little lower so she can took of his pants and boxers. Leaving his hard cock free. She took his manhood in her small hand and with painfully slow movements she began to stroke him.

"Oh, Caroline, please." he begged but she won't listen.

She switched her hand with her lips. Putting the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking it hard. Caroline moved her lips lower until she almost reached the base of his cock. She sucked him hard and slow, loving the sweet taste of his manhood in her mouth.

"My love, please..." he begged again, trying to find his release. Caroline pulled back and he groaned in dissappointment, making her giggle. She took both of his wrists in her heands and pinned his arms down, while she lowered herself on his cock.

The sensation was amazing. The position hitting all her right places, even if she didn't moved.

"Fuck" Caroline hissed rocking her hips back and forth.

"Bloody hell" he cursed trying to free his hands.

She moved her hips slower but harder, then faster but gentle. She was driving him crazy. Extending the sweet torture for long minutes that felt like hours. Finally Caroline released his hands and he grabbed her hips, slamming into her at the same time as she moved her hips down.

That move sent both of them on edge. Screaming each others name with desperation.

"I love this movie." Klaus said smiling tiredly.

"I know you do, you never let me to watch it till the end."

"I can not help myself, sweetheart. You are to damn tempting." he chuckled making her giggle.

"Let's cuddle now, and maybe next Friday we will see it till the end."

"I do not think so, my love." he laughed pulling her into his side and hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, me neither, my love." she murmured sleepy before drifting off in the arms of the man she loved.

_**\**_

_**So, uh... I don't know if this is what you were expecting, but hope you like it. :)**_

_**Please review and leave prompts if you have.**_

_**Next - Caroline and Klaus goes to a movie date. Post 4x06.**_


	13. The Date

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the prompts from the last chapter! Yes, I will make all of them. Pinky swear. This one is for CallateyAmame, hope you'll like it. :)**_

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus takes Caroline on a movie-date. And no... she doesn't put three seats between them. Post 4x06.**_

_**Raiting: T.**_

_**\**_

_Chill the fuck out Caroline, it's only Klaus, and this is only a movie-date. You don't have to look nice._

Oh, she had to look nice. For him, yes for him! **Stupid Original Hybrid.** He wanted a date with her in exchange of one of his hybrids. She spent a whole week trying to find a good place they could have that date.

Mystic Grill? Oh, hell no! All of her friends hang up at The Grill. Tyler could be there and she really couldn't see him right now. Not after he threw a fucking glass at her. So, when Klaus' came to see her the other day, all she could think was a movie where she could at least put three seats between them.

_Can we see the movie in Los Angeles, at least?_ he asked her.

**Hell. No.** Was her answear. She wouldn't go to Los Angeles with Klaus just to see a movie. It was either Mystic Falls's cinema or nothing. Take it or leave it. So he agreed with her.

Caroline spent the whole day trying to find something good to wear. She wanted to look beautiful but she didn't want him to think that she spent the whole day trying to find the perfect clothes. Even if it she spent the whole day like this.

Finally Caroline found the perfect outfit. It was a beautiful summer dress with the top part tight, embracing her slim waist and round breasts perfectly and with a tutu-like skirt with a lot of ruffles. The dress was peach color and she loved it. She matched white, heel less sandals and a light make-up. Her blond hair was brushing against her shoulders and back in tens of perfect curls.

She was applying some sweet parfume that smelled like raspberries, when she heard a knock. Quickly she exited her room and almost ran to the door. She saw Klaus through the door's window. He looked gorgeous in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blood-red shirt.

"Hi" Caroline whispered when she opened the door.

"Hello, love. You look stunning." he smiled. From behind his back he brought a bouquet of white lilies, her favorites. "These are for you." he said gently.

"Oh. Thank you. Just let me a sec to put them in a vase. How did you know that I love lilies?" she asked confused. Caroline was pretty sure she never told him her favorite flowers.

Klaus chuckled.

"Lucky guess. And you do not seem like a red-roses type of girl."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she giggled.

"Nothing. It says that you are not common or usual." Klaus said. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Let's go. Where's your car?"

"I figured out that it will be better if we'd walk. It's a lovely night."

"Oh. Perfect, then. Let's walk. It's not that far anyway. Wait... you walked from his house till here?"

"No. I ran. It was simpler." he smirked offering her his arm.

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

\

"Seriously?" Klaus asked unamused. He was dragged by a teenager vampire-girl to a vampire movie. With vampires that sparkle! She wanted to watch _Twilight_ and when he said no, she gave him her best puppy look that made him agree, eventually.

"That's my line, Big Bad." she said taking a seat. Klaus was surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls who had a passion for a guy without fangs and - besides that - was sparkling like a whore.

"Do we really have to watch, _Twilight_, sweetheart?" he sighed rubbing his forhead. Caroline smiled at him sweetly. She will be the death of him.

"It's a perfect movie for a date, Klaus."

"It's a chick-flick movie, love."

A guy in front of them turned around and looked at Klaus.

"I understand your pain, my friend." he said bitterly. His girlfriend and Caroline shared a smirk. "I bet that your girl dragged you here wanting to watch and action movie, but ended at **this **movie."

Klaus smirked and looked over Caroline. Oh, she will pay for making him watch this movie.

"Yes, she was quite insistent. But I will do anything to make her happy. Even watchin a chick-flick movie."

The guy laughed a little and turned around right before Caroline slapped him on the head.

"What are you talking about, we are not together!" she hissed at him.

"Yet."

"Shut up. And don't even think to try that _yawning let me put my arm around you_ thing or I will rip your arm off, Mikaelson."

"Whatever you're saying, love." he laughed shaking his head.

"Good. Now shut up. The movie's starting."

In the middle of the movie Klaus was so bored that he thought he's going to fall asleep. He wanted a date with Caroline, yes. A date where they could eat, and dance and drink champagne. Where he would discover great things about her. But when her final offer was a movie-date he took it. Just spending time in her company was good for him. Not enough. But good. He watched as Caroline murmured the lines of the two actors. That girl that couldn't smile and the boy with shiny skin. He was never a fan of those movies. Were lame and stupid. Making people think that vampires are some cute creatures without fangs.

He missed those good vampire-movies like _Interview with a Vampire, _or _Dracula._ Even _Blade_. Klaus sighed and rubbed his eyes, he could hear a guy snoring, and two or three couples making-out. He put his hand on top of Caroline's trying to get her attentio.

"Yes?" she whispered knowing that he could hear.

"Shouldn't we making out like those other couples in the back?" he asked pointing with his finger the back of the room.

Caroline laughed quietly and gave his hand a gentle squeez.

"You want to make-out with me? You wish..._sweetheart._" she mocked his accent.

"Do not make fun of my accent, love. Ladies loves it." he said smirking making her laugh again.

"Of course they loves it. When you see a smoking hot guy with dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes like you have you don't expect him to have an accent. But you have, so it's obviously that ladies loves your accent." she said as a matter of fact.

"You think I am smoking hot?" he asked his smirk grew and she blushed deeply. Caroline remained quiet, watching the movie like she loved it.

"Oh my God" exclaimed a pitch voice. "He is so hot!"

"Who, Edward?" a bunch of girls laughed quietly.

"No. The guy that's sitting with two rows in front of us. The one with blond curls." said the pitch voice, making Klaus grin and Caroline look in their direction.

"Wait... is that Caroline Forbes?" asked the pitch voice again.

"What the hell is she doing with a guy that hot?" asked another voice sounding annoyed.

"Seriously? I can't even come to the fucking cinema to watch a movie without bumping into them?" Caroline groaned.

"Who are they, sweetheart?" Joseph asked amused.

"The cheerleaders. The one with that pitch annoying voice is Ashley. I can't stand her."

"...I mean, really?" said the pitch voice again. "She broke up with Tyler and now she's dating this sexy guy? She's not even that beautiful or hot. What is he seeing in her?"

"Maybe they are not together, Ashley. He looks like he's in college. Caroline would never date a college guy." one of the girls said.

"Yeah probably." said Ashley with a smile evident in her voice.

Caroline felt her cheeks red with anger. She was ready to stand up and go to those bitches and rip off their heads. She felt Klaus warm hand on her arm and almost imediatly she relaxed. Caroline never knew what Klaus saw in her, but at least he saw something in her, not like the other boys or girl that thought she wasn't good enough. An idea popped into her head. She looked over at Klaus who was watching her with curiosity.

"Wanna make-out?" she asked smirking.

He grinned like a little boy and she gasped surprised when she felt his lips on hers. Klaus was an amazing kisser.

"Guess they are together." said someone.

"Shut up, Deborah!" the others yelled, making the whole room to turn at them with angry faces.

"You all shut up!" yelled someone.

\

Caroline came out of the bathroom, after she took a long shower and put on some warm pajamas. She was tired and she couldn't believe it but... she had fun with Klaus at the date. They made-out for the rest of the movie and Caroline had to admit that he was a glorious kisser. A thousand years of experience, probably.

She saw a black jewelry box and a piece of white paper on her nightstand. She already knew that it was from Klaus. His smell was in the air, and she loved it. Caroline picked up the white paper and smiled widely.

_Perhaps next time we will see a movie in Los Angeles. _

_Yours, Klaus._

Then Caroline picked up the jewelry box and opened it. It was a piece of rolled paper. Another drawing probably.

The drawing wasn't just with her. It was with both of them...

Making-out.

Caroline shaked her head while laughing. He was definetly something.

_**\**_

_**So this is it, guys. Hope you like it. Please review and leave prompts if you have. :)**_


	14. The Geek and The Bad-Boy

**Guys, guys, guys. I'm back with another human!Klaroline one-shot. A guest requested more human ones and I'm here to fulfil her/his wish. :)**

**The next two one-shots will be the continuation of **_**Kiss me hard before you go **_**which will end after part three and the other one will be part two of **_**You're mine. **_**I promise you, guys, that I will come with them soon. Okay, let's start. **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: He is the bad-boy in their highschool. She is the nerd. He owns a motorcycle. She owns thousands of books. So what happens when she is requested by their principal Elijah Mikaelson in his office?**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_\_

"Thanks for the ride, mom. I'll see you home." Caroline Forbes said kissing her mother's cheek and then openening her door.

"See you at home, sweety. Have a nice day at school."

"I will." Caroline blew her mother another kiss and she made her way through the parking lot. She was probably the only senior girl in her highschool who was still driven to school by her mother. Well... she and her two nerdy best-friends Matt and Bonnie. She saw her friends waiting for her by their special tree. Caroline made her way to them, trying desperately not to catch any unwanted attention.

It was a misunderstanding to say that people from her school hated her and her friends. They tried to make them look like fools since freshman year, and even if it was really painful and humiliating, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie never complained at their principal. They would be pranked more and Caroline really didn't need this. But, besides the three of them, people always seemed to have something with her in particular. Because she was not as fashion as other girls were. Because she never tried to do something with her hair, she always kept her hair in a ponytail. And because she wore square glasses on top of her nose. People looked at her like she was the most disgusting and ugliest thing on the planet.

But Caroline kept on a strong facade, not bothering with them. It will be her last year in Mystic Falls Highschool and then she will leave this place and never come back.

"Hey Carrey!" Bonnie giggled hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Bon. You look great today." And it was true. Bonnie was a very beautiful girl, but who cared? People hated her because she wasn't popular and because she was really smart.

Matt hugged her too, whispering a greeting. Matt was a really cute boy and she loved him. But just like friends. Matt was in love with the Queen B of their highschool. Rebekah Mikaelson.

And it was like someoane read her mind because just then, Rebekah passed in front of them with the cheerleaders squad a.k.a her mininions. Rebekah walked in front of them. At her right was Hayley Marshall. At her left was Genevieve Winters. Behind the girls stood Camille O'Conell, Elena and her twin Katherine, with their cousin Tatia Petrova and of course Matt's little sister Vicki Donovan.

"They are walking in 'V'. Like birds." Bonnie whispered and Caroline giggled. Even Matt let out a quiet laugh.

"I gotta go. See you both at lunch?" asked Matt.

"Sure. Keep us both a seat." Bonnie warned.

"Alright. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Matt." the girls said before all of them going to their classes.

\

It was an hour before lunch and Caroline sat at history, trying hard to concentrate at what was saying. But that was really difficult considering that Rebekah and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore sat in fron of her, making-out when Alaric wasn't looking. A half an hour passed when she heard the strong, manly voice of their principal, Elijah, echoing through the speakers.

"_Miss Caroline Forbes, could you come into my office, please? Miss Caroline Forbes, could you come into my office, please?_ "

Caroline felt her eyes widening. She was never, _ever _called into the principal's office. What did she do? All her classmates turned to look at her and even Alaric rised a brow, but kept a smile on his face.

"Well you heard the man, Caroline. Pack your stuff and go. Be sure to read this chapter at home, we will have a test-paper next week."

"Yes, Mr. Saltzman." Caroline murmured packing her stuff fast and leaving the room even faster if that was possible.

She made her way through the hallways till the principal's office. She knocked two times and heard the principal's voice calling her in.

"Hello." she said smiling a little. Elijah Mikaelson was a very presentable man. She stood in the doorway with her eyes wide open. Caroline wasn't the only one invited in his office. There he was...

The bad-boy of the school.

The boy that every girl in town wanted to shag.

The boy that everyone loved.

Niklaus Mikaelson in all his sexiness sat bored in front of Elijah's desk and looked up with his gorgeous greenish-blue eyes. He eyed her curiously before turning his head away.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Caroline asked closing the door behind her.

"Yes Caroline, dear, have a seat."

"Thank you." she said politely. Caroline sat next to the handsome boy and waited for Elijah to say something.

"Miss Forbes..."

"Caroline" she interrupted him without thinking. Elijah gave her a small smile that reached his eyes.

"Caroline... I called you here because I heard that you're the most bright student in my highschool."

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson." she said genuinely.

"You're very welcome. Now, I have to ask you a favor. I believe you know my little brother here, Niklaus. He's very...reckless. I would like you to tutor him every day for the rest of the year."

"What?" Caroline exclaimed shocked.

"What?!" came Klaus voice more angrier than hers. "There is no way I am tutuored. Especially by her. I am very pleased with my grades, thank you very much."

"Sit down, Niklaus." Elijah ordered sternly and surprisingly, he sat down. "You need help. You're failing at almost every subject and I will not sit here and watch you fooling around with your good-for-nothing gang!"

"They are my friends, Elijah." he said thorugh clenched teeth.

"Whatever! If mother hear that you're failing almost every subject she's going to kill me for being the principal and not helping you. Now, you're going to be tutored by Caroline every day, do you hear me, Niklaus?! Every day till I see a change in your grades. End of story. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

And with that Elijah stood up, buttoned his jacket and left the office leaving the two students stuned.

"Son of a bitch." Klaus yelled after him. "Always such a buzzkill." He surprised Caroline looking at him and snapped: "What are you looking at?"

"I was wondering where do you want to meet?"

"Excuse me?"

"For tutoring." Caroline justified quickly.

"Are you fucking serious? Do you really think that I am going to spend my days learning things from you?" he asked laughing without humor.

"Well... Mr. Mikaelson said so..." she whispered.

"I do not care what Elijah said, sweetheart. I do not care about these lessons and I certainly do not care about spending time with you." he snapped again.

Caroline almost felt tears in her eyes. She took a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag and wrote down her name and her adress and then stood up.

"Fine. Do whatever you want, but if you change your mind you can find me here."

She smoothed down her too long blach skirt and her really huge pink sweater and left him there.

For once in his life Klaus didn't know what to do.

\

At lunch, Caroline met with Bonnie and Matt at their usual table. The meeting with the principal and Klaus being an asshole as usual cut down her desire to eat something. So she took a bottle of lemonade and sat down in her chair. Matt and Bonnie eyed her surprised.

"You were called in the principal's office?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he needs me to tutor his brat of a brother Klaus." Caroline moaned rolling her eyes. Bonnie's eyes went wide and a huge smile formed on her plump lips.

"Oh my God, you're going to tutor the most sexy guy in our town." Bonnie exclaimed and a few students turned to look at them.

"Bonnie shut up!" Caroline snapped. "I'm not going to do anything. He's an complete asshole. And he refused anyway, thanks God for that."

"Pity." Bonnie sighed. "It would have been amazing to spend some time with other people not just me and Matt."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Caroline asked feeling her emotions going wilde. Matt shifted uncomfortably in his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"It means that you're too lonely, sweety." Bonnie clarified.

"I'm not lonely!" Caroline snapped and Bonnie wanted to say something but she cut her off. "If you don't want to spend time with me just say it, damn it. I don't need this."

"Whoa, Caroline wait. No one said that." Matt looked at her confused.

"Whatever." Caroline raised from her chair and put her backpack on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?!" asked Bonnie. "Come on, Care, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I just need some time alone, okay?"

Not even bothering to look at them anymore, Caroline made her way through people. Her body collided with someone's else and a few drops of water were splashed on her clothes. But when she looked up... she saw a very furious Genevieve Winters. Her clothes and her hair were wet.

"I am so sorry." Caroline said.

"You fucking bitch!" Genevieve screamed. "Look what you've done! Are you fucking blind or something? Or you did that on purpose?"

"I haven't seen you. I'm sorry."

"Just another dumb blonde bimbo. You idiot!" Genevieve continued to scream.

"I said I'm sorry." Caroline yelled back at her and the whole cafetaria went silent.

"What?" Genevieve said taking a step forward. But before Caroline could respond, the strong, husky voice of Klaus stopped her.

"She said she was sorry. Leave her alone. Go clean yourself up."

But Genevieve wasn't one to listen. She took another step forward trying to intimidate Caroline. Klaus grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing him now.

"I said, leave her alone." Klaus growled. "Go. Clean. Yourself. Up. NOW, Genevieve!" he snapped at her.

Genevieve pushed him aside and left the room quickly. Klaus threw some hard glances around and soon everybody was starting to talk.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked looking at her with his piercing eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for standing up for me."

"No problem. She is just another little skank that I love to hate." He smirked a little and even Caroline smiled.

She walked past him, but Klaus stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I will see you today at your house? For tutoring?" he asked her.

"I thought you didn't care about them."

"I changed my mind."

"Okay." Caroline agreed. "See you later."

And with that she left.

\

When she got home, she took a quick shower and changed in a pair of jogging shorts and a bright pink tank top with spaghetti straps. She dried her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders in soft curls. Caroline never liked her hair. She didn't know at what time Klaus will come to her but thankfully she finished her homework for the rest of the week and till then she could relax a little.

So, Caroline put on her glasses and with a book in her hand she went down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cold lemonade. It was warm outside and she wanted to stay on the swing, enjoying the book and the lemonade. She sat down on the big swing and crossed her legs. Opening the book Caroline smiled, it was her favorite part.

Almost an hour later she heard the inconfundable sound of a motorcyle engine. Caroline put down her book and rised from the swing. The sound stopped right before she got on the front porch. It was Klaus who was taking his leather jacket off.

"I didn't think you'd actually come." Caroline said walking over him.

Klaus looked at her, his eyes going wide.

"Oh..." was all he could say.

"Is something wrong, Klaus?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Making her breasts look larger.

"You look... different."

"Different?" Caroline asked confused.

"Yes. With your hair around your face. And with those clothes."

"Um... thanks, I guess?" clearing her throat she asked "Where are your books?"

"We do not need them today." Klaus smirked returning at being a cocky son of a bitch.

"Why not?"

"Because... today I just want to talk to you."

"Talk to me? What do you want to talk?"

"I want to talk about you." he smiled sweetly. "Your hopes... your dream. Everything you want in life."

Caroline rolled her eyes not buying his cheap theater.

"Just to be clear... I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

He smirked, enjoying her and her smart tongue.

"Well that's why I like you."

Caroline felt her face becoming red. Boys never talked to her in that way and certainly never - ever - a boy told her that he liked her.

"Come on, love. Take a chance... I dare you."

How could she resist those big blue puppy eyes?

"Ugh, fine. We get to know each other better today. But tomorrow we're starting to work on your grades, deal?"

"Deal." he nodded smiling and she found herself smiling back.

_**\**_

_**Aaand I hope you liked it. Pretty please review. **_

_**I take requests so if you have an idea do not hesitate to tell me.**_

_**Lots of love, guys.**_


	15. Kiss me hard before you go III

**Hi guys! Here's part three of **_**Kiss me hard before you. Please read and review! :)**_

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline (with hints of Stefan and Rebekah)**_

_**Summary: She's happier. Now that she's with Klaus.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

"Niiik" Caroline giggled squirming beneath him, but he wasn't one to listen. "Please, please, please, stop it."

Klaus smiled down at her, making those two adorable dimples appear on his cheeks. He bent down and kissed her while she was still giggling trying to escape his tickle attack.

"Okay, okay, I'm done. I surrender!" Caroline laughed and he stopped tickling her. Taking deep breaths, she looked in his gorgeous - amused - blue eyes. Slowly, Caroline rised her hands to his face, cupping both of his cheeks. She moved his face closer to hers and kissed his forhead softly, moving down and kissing his nose a few times. Klaus laughed lightly, enjoying her little play. Then, Caroline kissed along his cheekbones and jaw and finally his lips.

It was the softest kiss he experienced, but he loved it no matter what. He found out that he could spent an eternity just kissing his beloved Caroline. She left his lips and after staring into each other eyes for a few seconds, Klaus let his head fall on her chest, on the valley between her breasts.

Caroline sighed in content, and started to stroke his soft dirty-blond curls. She loved her hair and he loved when Caroline would caress him with light loving touches.

"I love you, you know that?" she murmured.

"I know." Caroline felt the smile in his voice. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Ugh, really? You're making me puke!" came Rebekah's annoyed voice. "And it was the damn time for you two to leave Nik's room."

Klaus growled annoyed, his good mood vanishing quickly. He spent the last week since Caroline came in New Orleans worshiping her body. Painting her over and over and over again and then repeating the two rituals. He looked at Caroline who seemd to be just as annoyed as he was, and when her eyes found Hayley he could see anger rising on her face.

"What wast that, baby vamp?" Rebekah smirked. "Is the wolf-boy finally sick of you and then you come running to my brother and declaring your love for him? Or are you just mad that Hayley's pregnant with my brother's child?"

"No... I think she's mad because I got to shag Klaus first." Hayley said rubbing her swollen belly.

Before Klaus or Caroline could make a move, Elijah came into the living room looking sternly at his sister and potential lover.

"Both of you be quiet. Caroline is our guest and Niklaus' lover. Stop being mean with her!" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know... just because you're pregnant that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna hurt you. When that baby is out of you I'm gonna return the favor and snap your neck." Caroline smirked when she saw fear rising in Hayley's eyes, but she quickly covered it.

"Miss Forbes let's not make threats..." Elijah tried to say but Klaus cut him off.

"When did she snap your neck?"

"At our winter festival. When she was comploting with Shane to rise Silas." Caroline said looking at Elijah to see his reaction. The Original's features darkened, and even Rebekah looked surprised.

"You comploted with that creepy professor to rise Silas?" Rebekah asked Hayley who looked ashamed.

"Yeah well... Shane said that he could help me find my parents. But it was a trick and I had to leave quickly after that."

"Oh, don't let the fun part aside." Caroline said taking small steps to the werewolf. "You know... the fun part when you were helping Klaus' pack of hybrids to break the sirebond. Or the funnier part... when you sent twelve of your so called friends to their deaths."

"What?" Rebekah murmured confused.

"Is she telling the truth?" Elijah asked Hayley clenching his hands.

"Elijah I..."

"She sent them over to Klaus, knowing that he will not resist the temptation to kill every one of them. And because of her stupidity Klaus completed task to almost rise the hell on Earth!"

Klaus fought back a smile at his brother and sister facial expresions. Caroline was a treasure.

"What did you think, Elijah? That she was a Mary Sue werewolf? That she was harmless and a little scared thing? She opened her legs in front of Klaus when he called her _little wolf_ . And the answer is no. I'm not mad that you got to shag him first. I'm really glad. You're his past. I'm his forever."

Caroline watched as tears sprung from Hayley's eyes and the wolf turned around quickly and left the room. Nor Rebekah or Elijah made a move to stop her or going after her. She wasn't going to let Hayley be a bitch with her.

"Thank you... for telling me." Elijah nodded at Caroline.

"I thought that you both deserved to know. I'm not saying that I'm any better. I killed twelve witches to save Bonnie and I would do it again if I'd have to. Then I let Klaus to clean up my mess and dig twelve graves after being a bitch to him the whole day." Klaus let out a quiet laugh "But you deserve better than a werewolf who would probably leave after giving birth to her child."

Elijah gave her a small smile and muttered another _thank you_. Then, Caroline turned to look at Rebekah.

"And even if you're the biggest bitch I've ever met besides me I don't think that you deserve a friend who's probably going to stab you in the back when you're not looking. I hope that someday we could be friends and I hope to find out why you hate me so much."

Letting out a huge breath, Caroline looked at Klaus who was looking at her with so much adoration and proudness that made her heart beat faster.

"Show me around New Orleans?" she asked her sweetly and Klaus nodded.

\

It wasn't hard to find Klaus' house, Stefan thought rolling his eyes. It was probably the biggest and the most beautiful house in New Orleans. It screamed _This is were The Originals leave. _He made the decision to go down to New Orleans because he was worried as hell for Caroline. It's been a week since he last spoke to her and all Stefan wanted was to see if she was okay.

Of course, Damon and Elena asked him to stay. Saying that Caroline was fine. That New Orleans was a safe place and that she had Klaus if anything went wrong. But Stefan wasn't one to listen. He packed a bag and decided to visit Klaus and the rest of the Originals.

Taking a deep breath he knocked a few times at the door and waited. Almost imediatly he heard the sharp sound of heels on the floor and the door was opened by... Rebekah. Of course!

"Ugh, seriously? You too? You came to confess your undying love for Nik?"

Stefan let out a chuckle.

"No I actually came to see if Caroline is still alive."

"She is. I tell her that you stopped by. See you in a few decades." Rebekah gave him a fake smile and was about to close the door but Stefan's foot stopped her.

"You're kidding, right? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Sorry, but you're a vampire. And this house is spelled. Only Nik can invite you in and he left with that baby-vamp at the end of the world. But as I said... come back in a few decades. I'm sure they'll be back."

"Hm, so you're not going to get mad if I do this..." He used his vampire strenght to push the door open, making Rebekah fly on her back a few feet away from him. Casually Stefan walked through the door and rised a brow in Rebekah's direction.

"Spelled, huh?"

"I tried. But if you try that again you're going to do it without the benefit of your arms."

Stefan laughed.

"It's good to see you, Rebekah."

"I wish I could say the same thing." she murmured rolling her eyes.

"Have I done something wrong?" Stefan asked confused following her

Rebekah poured herself a drink and drowned quickly.

"How's Elena?" she asked back.

"She's fine. She's with Damon."

"Really?" Rebekah asked impressed. "I thought that after she got back her emotions and became little miss perfect Elena she will come back running at you."

"Yeah well... I spent my summer locked up in a coffin in a lake so..." Stefan let out a nervous laugh.

"What happened?"

"Silas." was all Stefan could murmur. It was too painfully for him to think about that summer.

"Oh..." Rebekah said furrowing her brows. "Well... Nik is showing Caroline around New Orleans since is the first time she's here. They won't come home until late tonight. If you want you can stay here and wait for them, or you can use a spare bedroom and sleep. You can talk to them in the morning."

"I was thinking that maybe you want to show me around too. I've been here before two times but I always sat at the bar drinking, never bothering to see the city." Stefan asked hopefully.

Rebekah bit her lip and thought for a second. What harm could cause showing Stefan the city? They would probably run into Nik and Caroline at one point. And she really wanted to get out of the house to have fun, but Hayley never stopped crying knowing that her "dirty little secret" was discovered by Elijah, and Elijah was really not in the mood to drink. He locked himself up in his bedroom and never came out of it. And it was good to have someone you know with you. It was a shock to see Stefan there but she quickly recovered. Rebekah thought that he came because they - he and his Scooby Doo gang- had yet again problems.

Shrugging her shoulders Rebekah said.

"Fine... let's go. I'll show you around."

Stefan smiled wide.

"That's perfect. You need to change or something?"

"Neah, I'm good."

"I wasn't lying when I said that is good to see you, Rebekah."

Rebekah felt her cheeks warm and smiled shyly at Stefan.

"I know. It's good to see you too, Stefan."

\

_**So this is the last part, seriously, haha. The next one will be the continuation of **__You're mine __**and then the second part of **__The Geek and The Bad-Boy.__** Leave requests if you have and please review! **_

_**Lots of love, babies.**_


	16. You're Mine II

**Hi guys! So, finally here comes the last part of **_You're mine. __**Enjoy it and please review!**_

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline can't even look at him anymore without seeing another girl's lips on him.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**\**_

They are back in New Orleans after spending the whole summer in Italy and Caroline was never this greatfull for returning home. Their kingdom was peacefull as always. Everytime, one of the Originals stayed there, taking care of vampires, witches and werewolves' problem. Rebekah and Stefan chose to stay in charge this time. They were travelling the world for almost a year and when they returned home, Klaus left them both to rule the city. Elijah and Katherine were leaving in Chicago curently. Bonnie and Kol were spending their aniversary on Florida's beaches. They were returning home for Caroline's birthday which was in a month.

"I am sooo glad to be home!" Caroline exclaimed when Klaus opened the car's door for her. He followed and started the engine, going straight to the French Quarter.

"Is that so?" he asked amused. "You're never glad to come home after a holiday and you've been so stiff the past weeks. Is something troubling you, my love?"

"Everything is fine." Caroline said not meeting his eyes, but he kept looking at her. "Eyes on the road, grandpa!" she giggled, making him smile.

"Seriously, Caroline, if it's something troubling you just tell me. You know that I will stand by you no matter what."

"I know." she replied smiling up at him.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Caroline taking in the beauty of their city. She felt Klaus' hand grabing hers and kissing her knuckles.

"I love you." she said sincerly.

"And I love you." he replied.

The rest of the ride was silent and when Klaus parked in front of the mansion she almost jumped from the car making him chuckle.

"Do you need help with our luggage?" she asked him.

Klaus sighed.

"No, love, go see Rebekah. I know that you want to."

She laughed at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips, leaving him deal with their luggage.

"We are home!" she yelled and almost imediatly two shadows attached her into a big kind of _welcome home _hug.

"We missed you, Care!" Stefan exclaimed kissing her cheek.

"Aw, I missed you too, guys. I see that the hous is still intact and I guess that nobody's hurt." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah well...Stefan almost killed Marcel last night and I almost killed Cami last week. Same old, same old." Rebekah laughed continuing to hug Caroline. "How was Italy? I know that is your favorite place to visit."

Caroline sighed.

"It was magic...as always."

"Is something wrong?"Stefan asked. "Did you guys fought?"

"No. We're good, I guess that I'm just tired."

"Klaus worn you out, huh?" Stefan wiggled his brows amusedly.

"Ugh, Stefan! I really didn't need the image of Nik and a girl..." Rebekah made a disgusted face. Caroline felt panic rising in her chest.

"What? What girl? What are you talking about?" she questioned Rebekah.

"I was talking about you, silly. Care are you sure, you're okay?"

"Actually no... I need to talk to you. It's important."

Both Stefan and Rebekah looked at each other.

"Alright, Care, just let me hug Nik and then we'll talk."

\

Caroline took a long hot shower trying to calm herself. This was ridiculous! Why would she talk with Rebekah about her problem? Well first of all because Rebekah was her friend. And neither Bonnie or Katherine were there at that moment, she really need someone to slap some senses into her pretty little head. But the jealousy was eating her from inside. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw Candy kissing her lover. Everytime she would cuddle against Klaus he smelled her sweet girly scent all over his chest. Why was she jealous anyway? It was her stupid idea to have a fucking threesome! It was her that insisted to do that and Klaus...? Klaus was only doing what she wanted, as always. After finishing her shower she quickly dried her hair and put on a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. Coming out of the bathroom she smiled lightly when she saw Klaus curled up in the middle of the bed, sleeping like the adorable giant baby he was.

Caroline tiptoed till she reached the door and twisted the doorknob. It was past midnight but Rebekah promised she won't sleep until they talk.

"Care...?" Klaus said with a cute voice opening his sleepy blue eyes. She felt something warm spreading inside her chest when she looked at him. The love of her life who always used her nickname when he was feeling playfully and sweet.

"Yes, my love?" she whispered.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk something with Rebekah and then I'll come back, I promise."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, baby, go back to sleep." she smiled at him.

Klaus nodded and closed his eyes but not before murmuring:

"Hurry up, I can not sleep without you."

Caroline smiled and left the room quickly. She could hear someone searching through the fridge and she went in the kitchen's direction. Rebekah stood in front of the fridge with a bottle of milk and one of orange juice in her hands. She looked like she was trying to decide what to drink. Shrugging her shoulders the Original vampire threw the bottle of milk back in the fridge and poured some orage juice in two glasses.

"So... what do you want to talk about? You kinda scared me with all this secret meeting." Rebekah said her brows furrowing. "Are you and Nik alright? Did something come between you?"

"I think I did something wrong." Caroline whispered.

"Choose your words carefully, Caroline. Because if you cheated my brother I will rip you apart right here and right now." Rebekah said unamusedly.

"What is it with you Mikaelsons and all the _did you cheat me _attitude?!" she almost shouted making Rebekah smirk. "I did not, nor I will ever cheat on Klaus. I love him for crying out loud."

"Perfect. I love you." Rebekah chuckled making Caroline smile a little. "Now tell me, Care, seriously. I don't like seeing you upsate."

"When we were in Italy I had this craziest, stupidest, reckless(est) and dumbest idea ever."

"Sounds pretty bad. What is it?"

Caroline took a deep breath and spoke the words so fast that not even Rebekah could pick them up.

"Sorry... what was that?"

"I wanted to have a thressome."

"You're not serious."

"Yes I am."

"Oh my God, girl, I didn't think that you had it on you!" Rebekah exclaimed joyfully. "So how was it?"

"It was pretty good, I must admite, but it was good while it lasted. And now I'm feeling so stupid for asking Nik to have a threesome, and I'm so jealous. Everytime I close my eyes I see him kissing and fucking another girl..."

"Too much detail!" Rebekah scoffed at her.

"You know what I mean. And I know... I know that we will never see her again. And you know what is like... the worst part of this threesome? Nik was her first. She was a virgin and he was her first and I can't help but feel a little jealous." Caroline cried.

Rebekah stood up and hugged her.

"Care... you're being an idiot right now. If you're jealous over that slut because Nik was her first then you must be jealous over... I don't know... one hundread virgins that Nik slept with over the centuries?"

"You're not helping me." Caroline hissed.

"I know, I know." Rebekah chuckled. "Look, you don't have to be jealous. He loves you. He's crazy about you. He would put the bloody moon to your feet if you'd ask him to. Did he mention something about the girl or about your threesome?"

"No. Never." Caroline said feeling stupider than ever.

"See? He probably doesn't even remember the girl's name. I'm sorry to say this to you, Care, but... you're stuck with my brother forever. He will never let you go."

Caroline smiled and Rebekah kissed her cheek.

"Feeling better?"

"I'm feeling like an idiot. You're right? How could I ever doubt him? I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Thank you, Rebekah."

"Anything for you, sister!" the other blonde said winking at her.

Caroline drank the rest of her juice and after wishing goodnight to Rebekah she went to sleep. Klaus was still sleeping and she sat down next to him. Feeling movements, Klaus curled up against her body and put his head on her stomach. She closed her eyes and sighed happy, running her fingers through his soft curls.

"Caroline?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do not ever doubt my love for you, do you understand?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled widely - of course he heard everything. Taking his hand in hers she intertwined their fingers. She brushed a kiss against his hand.

"I love you so much that it hurts me." she confessed in the dark. He replied with a simple:

"You are everything I wanted my whole life."

He was always saying those word to her and it meant more than the classic _I love you _to her. Klaus placed a kiss where her heart was before both drifting into a peacefull sleep.

\

_**Sooo that's it. One more continuation. :D**_

_**Please review, guys and leave a prompt if you have one.**_


	17. The Geek and The Bad-Boy II

**Hello, darlings! :)**

**Here's the continuation of **_The Geek and The Bad-Boy. _**Enjoy it and please review! **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline**_

_**Summary: She let him kiss her.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

"What are you up to, sweet Caroline?" Klaus' voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He sat down next to her, wearing on his face that beautiful genuine smile that she not-so-secretly loved.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." she replied returning his smile.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"My, my..." Caroline laughed shaking her head a little " aren't you curious today, Niklaus?"

Klaus made a disgusted face like everytime she called her by his full name. It seemed wrong on her lips. Caroline continued to smile but she wasn't looking at him, and Klaus could check her out. Surprisingly she listened his advice and today, Caroline wore a pair of skinny dark jeans and a simple blue T-shirt. She left her hair down around her face, but kept the glasses. It was strange for him... he was feeling so attracted by her and everytime she looked at him, Klaus could feel his heart starting to beat faster. But he couldn't deny it anymore. She was gorgeous even if she never saw herself like a beautiful girl. Her soft blonde curls, her smart blue eyes, her pale skin and those rosy lips that he wanted so bad to kiss, caught his attention. Caroline was beautiful in every single way. From her toes up to her head.

It was such a pity that he never noticed her before, but then again... Klaus never noticed anyone. He didn't feel just lust and desire for her. No. For once in his life, Klaus felt the need to make someone proud. To make her proud. And he did, when he passed his math test with an A. She was so happy for him that she jumped into his arms in fornt of everybody. And he hugged her back. Pressing her body very close to his, feeling every perfect curve of her body against his.

"Why are you staring at me?" Caroline asked feeling uncomfortable.

He shaked his head and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful today, love."

"Thank you, you look handsome as well."

"As always." he corrected making her laugh.

"Aren't you modest?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Modesty is for the weak, sweetheart."

"You always say this." Caroline rolled her eyes in his direction.

"Because it's true." Klaus smirked. "So... look what I was thinking. We can spend the day together. It's the big day tonight and you can come to my place and we can see a movie. You know... Friend's stuff."

"You'll miss the big game?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. My house will be empty anyway. Rebekah and Kol are going to the game and Elijah has an important meeting with his fiancée."

"You didn't even ask me if I want to spend the day with you!" she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest, an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, I know you want to." he laughed making her blush.

"Fine... Then you didn't even ask me if I don't already have plans."

Klaus frowned losing his smile.

"Do you have any plans?"

"I have to study for my history test paper."

"Perfect, we will study together. Do you want me to come and get you with my motorcycle or...?"

"Oh hell no!" she cursed making him laugh. "I'll ask Bonnie to drive me."

"Okay, I text you my adress." he kissed her cheek and stood up. "Bye, love."

"Bye, Klaus." she murmured.

\

"So are you coming to the big game tonight? And then at Hayley's house. She's throwing a party." said Stefan.

"I'll pass."

"What? Dude, it's the big game and then party at your ex-fuck buddy's house. You have to come."

"I have plans for tonight." Klaus snapped. "And Hayley wasn't my fuck buddy. Just because she took advantage of me when I was too fucking drunk to protest it doesn't make her my fuck buddy."

"Whatever. And what kind of plans do you have?"

Bonnie stopped playing with her pencil when Klaus sat down two seats in front of her in art class. Surprisingly, he waved at her making Stefan raise his brows. Klaus began to talk to her immediatly after Caroline introduced them almost three months ago. Bonnie smiled at him and pretended to read something but she was listening to their conversation.

"Hello! Earth to Nik! What kind of plans do you have?"

"Caroline will come over to my house to watch a movie and study for the history test-paper."

"You're joking." Stefan laughed but Klaus remained calm. "Oh my God, you're not joking. Are you fucking kidding me? You're against a party and spending time with us because you want to watch a movie with a geek and secretly hoping that she will let you deflower her on your couch? Really, Klaus?"

"First of all keep your fucking voice down before the next thing that will come out of your mouth would be your teeth. Second stop calling Caroline a geek. She's smart, not a geek. And thrid I am not trying to seduce her. I could have done that three bloody months ago."

"You spent to much time with her. I mean... we barely saw you these three months since you started to hang out with her."

"Your point...?" Klaus asked feeling impatient.

"You're turning into her."

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. Was he turning into Caroline? Not that it was a bad thing. He valued his friendship with her, but he always knew that there was something else. He wanted her. In every way, not just for sex, he wanted to be with her. To love her.

For once in his life Klaus cared for someone more than he cared about himself.

And it was a nice feeling.

\

"I can't believe that you're having a date with Klaus and you didn't even tell me. What is wrong with you!?" Bonnie screamed before jumping in Caroline's bed.

"Who did you enter here?"

"You mother let me in now answear the question." Bonnie snapped.

"I'm not having a date with him we will study for the history test-paper and then probably we will watch a movie. Wait a minute... did he tell you that I'm going on a date with him?"

"No. But Stefan asked him why he doesn't want to go to the big game and at Hayley's party. He said that he already has plans... and guess what, his plans are with you!"

"Bonnie are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not, you idiot. I'm so damn happy for you. You finally found your prince charming - the hottest guy in Mystic Falls."

"Whoa, Bon-Bon, slow down. I'm not in love with Klaus or something."

"Liar. I can see it on your face."

"I'm not!" Caroline tried again. "I care for him, but I'm not in love with him."

"Loving someone, caring for someone, is such a fine line. And he's totally in love with you too."

"Shut up, that's not true. I'm his friend. Oh, it's good that you're here. I need to take a shower and change my clothes and then you can give me a ride at his house. Is pretty far."

"Just because my dad let me to drive his car that doesn't means that I'm your taxi, Caroline."

The blonde only rolled her eyes and left the room to take a quick shower. The blush in her cheeks returned. Was Klaus feeling something for her... other than friendship?

\

"This guy knows how to live big... literally." Bonnie murmured feeling captivated by the beauty of the biggest mansion she ever saw.

"Now I'm scared." Caroline admitted with wide eyes.

"This place is huge! Are you sure that he gave you the right location?"

"I'm sure, Bonnie. Why would he lie?"

"I don't know! I was just saying."

"That's his motorcycle. Is his house."

Bonnie was about to reply when someone knocked in Caroline's door window. They both let out a scream making the person laugh. It was Klaus and he looked amazing in a pair of sweat pants and black T-shirt. Caroline threw him a dirty look while Bonnie waved at him.

"Are you going to stay there the whole day, sweetheart?" he asked Caroline. "It's my house, I promise."

"Ugh, shut up! Don't make me put Bonnie to drive me back home."

"Like I would do that. Go have fun with Klaus!" Bonnie said opening the door for her. "Hi, Klaus."

"Hello, Bonnie. How are you?"

"I'm trying not to kill, Caroline."

"I feel you." Klaus smirked.

"And I hate both of you" Caroline mumbled before exiting the car. She threw her bag over her shoulder and looked at Klaus who had a plastic bag in his hand. "What's there?"

"Junk food for the lady." he grinned. "Bonnie told me that you love ice-cream chocolate with mint.

"She told you, didn't she?" Caroline glared at Bonnie with a forced smile.

"Have fun, kids!" Bonnie closed the door before she drove away.

Klaus put his warm hand on her back and smiled at her before they both entered the house. It looked bigger than outside and probabil Caroline's house could fit two times in his. Klaus lead her to the kitchen and mentioned to her to sit down. They talked about what they did over the rest of the day and Klaus announced her proudly that he their chemistry teacher gave him an A+ at the last test-paper.

"I knew that you'll make it!" Caroline giggled happy before she threw herself into his opened arms.

Klaus held her tightly pressing his cheek against her soft blonde curls and breathing her fantastic scent.

"You smell fantastic." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Caroline said with a husky voice.

He looked at her straight in the eyes and raised one hand to caress her cheek. Caroline felt a shiver running down her spine when he touched her and she felt uneasy under his passionate gaze. Klaus leaned forward, pressing their forheads together. They were both breathing heavily. Caroline put both of her arms around his neck and Klaus pressed his lips against hers.

It was a soft, loving kiss and he didn't make a move to deepen it. They stood like that for a while, both enjoying the feeling of their lips connected. Finally, Caroline was the one who pulled away.

"So... what are we doing now? We watch the movie or we...we, uh... we study?" she babbled, her face became red and very hot.

"I have a better idea." he whispered before grabing a hand full of her blonde curls and pressing their lips together once more.

\

**Soo, that's it! :) **

**Hope you liked it and so sorry for my mistkaes, as you know english isn't my first language. I got to amazing prompts and I'm waiting for some more! Please read and review. **

**Have a nice week, cupcakes.**


	18. Begin Again

_**Hi guys! Wow thank you for the amazing response that this little story receives. Really, you're awesome. I'll bake you some cookies. **_

_**Amazing prompt, sorry because it's this short. :)**_

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline (hints of Tyler)**_

_**Summary: Based on Taylor's Swift song **__Begin again._

_**Rating: T.**_

* * *

_ 'Cause you throw you head back laughing like a little kid._

* * *

Caroline woke up feeling - for the first time this week - happy. It was finally Wednesday. She raised from the bed carefully not to woke up Tyler. Looking over her boyfriend she sighed heavily. Their relationship began to fade, becoming boring and painful. All they do is fight then Tyler would kiss her and they would have make-up sex. But she was better than this. Than a relationship where she was really unhappy. She tried to break things off with him. She really did. But Tyler wasn't one to listen. He said that she was just delusional and confused. That she needed him just as much he needed her. That she loved him.

And it was true -

\- because Caroline really loved him;

But she wasn't _in love with him. _Taking a deep breath Caroline looked through her closet. She found a pair of skinny jeans and a fluffy red sweater; just perfect for the cold weather outside. Caroline changed quickly and exited the room to go to the bathroom and do her morning routine. She spent a little too much time curling her blonde hair and applying the perfect amount of make-up. After she was ready she exited the bathroom and went downstairs and made coffee for Tyler and left a note for him on the fridge.

_I went to the store and to take a walk, don't wait for me. - Caroline _

She jumped into her black boots and put on a warm jacket before taking her phone, keys and wallet and leaving the house. She jumped into her car and drove to the little warm cafe that she knew so well. When she entered, she saw Vicki working and waved at her as a hello and a sing that she wanted the same as usual. Blueberry muffin and a latte. She went to the table when she saw him.

The mysterious stranger that spilled coffe on her new jacket. The stranger's name was Klaus and he was like a ray of sun into her life. Klaus smiled widely when he saw her approaching and she winced because he was so damn handsome and charming. He quickly stood up and pulled the chair out for her before kissing her cheek.

"Hello, Caroline." he whispered with that sweet voice of his.

"Hi, Klaus." she smiled back at him.

It was strange how easily was for her to discuss with him. It was strange how many things she felt for him, all her emotions going wilde when he was around. But she liked him too much to end their little meetings every Wednesday.

It wasn't fair, she knows it. It wasn't fair because Klaus liked her too. It wasn't fair because she lied to Tyler and he didn't deserve to be lied, even when he was a douchebag and made her so unhappy. It wasn't fair because she couldn't choose who to love.

But for now... she was content with their meetings. She was content when he would talk about himself for hours and all she could do was listen to his amazing voice and that thick british accent. And she was amazed when she would throw a little joke in their conversations and he would laugh like a little kid - throwing his head back and exposing his white teeth.

"We should do this next Wednesday too." he said walking her back to her car hours later. She almost brought Tyler up. She almost said that she couldn't because her boyfriend made plans for them. Instead she shook her head and smiled at him.

"You know that we're going to do it anyway."

"Can't stay away from me, sweetheart?" he teased her.

"Shut up." Caroline laughed trying to cover her blush because she really couldn't stay away from him. "I'll see you next week here."

"I will be the one who drinks english tea in a coffe shop." Klaus smirked making her laugh.

"Bye, Klaus!" she tiptoed over him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, sweetheart. Go home safely, okay?"

"Promise." she smiled before climbing in the car and starting the enginee.

She couldn't wipe that smile from her face. Howerver fate had other plans. Her good mood crashed into a invisible wall when she read the text she got from Tyler.

_Come home, baby. I need you now. _

She will resist till the next Wednesday.

At least she would try.

* * *

**That's it. Hope you liked it. I wrote that in like... fifteen minutes, haha. But I liked the idea and now I'm a little obsessed with this song. I feel like writing some smut, it's been like five chapters from the last one. Any idea for a smutty drabble? I have nothing...**

**Please review and leave prompts if you have! :)**


	19. Tyler

**Lack of reviews from the last chapter so I came up with this little one-shot. Crack! I need something funny till I come up with an idea for a smutty drabble. Please review.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: The Big Bad Wolf never in his life thought that he would be replaced by a ... kitten.**_

_**Raiting: T. (WARNING! inappropriate language)**_

_**\**_

"Nik! Nik! Nik!" he heard Caroline's voice waking him up from his slumber. "Nik! Get your sexy ass down here, I need to show you something!" she yelled.

Klaus moaned and wanted to bury his head under the pillow but Caroline would kill him. So, he made a huge effort and got out of the bed and put some sweat pants on. He yawned loudly and rubbed his hands over his face trying to wash the sleep away. He didn't realize that he fell asleep waiting for Caroline to return from her shopping trip with her annoying to best friends.

"Niklaus don't make me come and get you!" Caroline yelled once more, using his full name because she knows how much it aroused him.

"I am coming!" he yelled back opening the door and speeding downstairs.

Caroline was in the middle of the living room, her shopping bags on the floor.

"My love what are you do-" he didn't got to finish his sentance because Caroline turned around and shoved a ball of fur into his chest. Klaus felt tiny claws scratching his bare chest and shoved the ball onto the wall. However Caroline was fast enough to catch it before it crushed onto the hard surface.

"Are you out of your fucking minds, you idiot!?" she screamed letting the ball down on the carpet.

The ball was in fact a kitten. A white kitten with big blue eyes, she was cuddled up against Caroline's legs, meowing like a crazy... well... like a crazy cat.

"What the bloody hell is that hideous thing?!" he asked trying to keep a calm facade.

"It's a fucking cat, Nik. Sure you've seen some cats over your years." she yelled again. "And he's not ugly, you asshole. And we are to keep him."

"Where?"

"I wasn't sure that you were this stupid but now I am! Here. In the house. Where else?"

"You mean in this house. Like my house... our house? No way in bloody hell. This furry little thing goes right out of the door or of the window if you prefer. We are not keeping any animals."

Caroline looked at him with a rised brow.

"Like you have any choice."

\

He didn't.

The bloody cat stayed in the house and even slept with them in the bed. At first it bothered him, but then he realized that the poor cat was harmless. The cat would cuddle on his chest or he would make space between Caroline and Klaus' bodies. It was nice in some twisted way.

But one day, when he and Caroline returned from town after an amazing day spent together without any annoying siblings and cats, he found himself wanting to kill that motherfucker piece of white fur. Caroline went into their room and he want into his studio wanting to get his sketchbook and draw something.

He found the piece of fur chewing on his sketchbook.

"Bloody hell! CAROLINE!" he yelled. "Come here before I fucking kill this little son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked and he shoved the sketchbook under her nose. "Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"OH!?" he yelled at her. "I will fucking kill this cat, do you hear me? This was _my _sketchbook, he wasn't even allowed in here. How the fuck did he enter here anyway?"

"I might left him sleeping in here..." she whispered biting down on her lip. "I'm so sorry, Nik. I didn't thought that he was going to start destroing things this fast."

"Come again?" he whispered. "Destroing things this fast?"

"Oh, no... that's not what I meant."

But she was so damn right.

First his sketchbook.

Then the couch. The carpet.

Two expensive and antique vases. One of his suits.

**Even a bloody bottle of old whiskey.**

After two more weeks he started to lose his mind and after the bloody cat tore apart two really, really expensive pieces of art he finally lost it.

"I won't let me kill the cat, but I can not say the same about you, sweetheart." he whispered in Caroline's ear one evening. "I must punish you for bringing this little monster in our home."

"Punishment, really, Nik? And how are you going to punish me?"

He took her in his arms and threw her in the bed where he made her scream out in pleasure all night.

When the dawn finally arrived, Caroline was scattered on his chest not able to lift a single finger.

"We should name him Felix." she whispered realizing that their cat didn't have a name.

"No. We will name him Tyler."

"Tyler?" she laughed. "Why?"

"Because I really want to kill them both."

She laughed again and kissed him on the chest.

\

**So... hope you were amused. :D**

**Leave prompts if you have. ;)**


	20. God cop, bad cop?

**Hiiii guys! I'm so excited about this one. So, without much useless talk, there you go... Prompt from TEAMKLAROLINE1999, thank you and I hope you'll like it. ")**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus just got transferred from Georgia to Mystic Falls Police Department, where he meets Liz Forbes, mother of the most gorgeous girl he ever saw.**_

_**Raiting: T (bad language)**_

_**\**_

Caroline parked the car in front of the old house. She stood there admiring the view. It's been one year since she last saw her mother and she missed her. Being away from home sucked, really sucked. But finally the summer began and she finshed her first year of college. Smiling, Caroline get out of the car and took off her two big luggage which were full of clothes and stuff that she needed for the whole summer. A whole summer with her mother and probably some old highschool friends. It was exactly what she needed. Her mother's car wasn't in the drive way, Liz being at work, probably. Liz Forbes was the best sheriff that Mystic Falls ever had, and she took her work seriously.

She was a very respected woman and Caroline was proud.

Stepping on the porch, Caroline bent down and took the spare key from it's secret spot. She unlocked the door and entered the house. Caroline left her bags in the hall wanting to explore the house a bit. The kitchen looked the same. Small but comfortable. The livingroom was full of light as usual and it seemed that her mother changed the colour of the walls. She jumped excited and almost ran upstairs to her room. The big bright-pink "C" letter was still on the door, and she grinned like an idiot. But before she could even open the door, someone caught her wrist and pushed her on the wall, holding her firmly by her shoulders.

Caroline let out a scream and opened her eyes to see the most handsome guy looking down at her. He was tall and had a really hot, sexy and wet body, wearing just a towel around his strong waist. Blue stormy eyes looked at her and he opened those perfect raspberry lips to talk, making her shiver because of his husky, low voice and delicious british accent.

"Who the bloody hell are you, sweetheart?"

_God, the way he said sweetheart_, Caroline thought.

"Who the fuck are you, dude? Not very smart for you. I mean, entering in my mom's house who's the sheriff? You're so going to prison!" she yelled in his face.

The brit looked confused for a moment before he finally let her go, an amazing smile curving his lips.

"You must be Caroline, then?"

"I am. Who are you and how do you even know me?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Her breasts looking like they wanted to drop from her dress. She didn't missed the way the brit was checking her out with a hungry expression on his really handsome face. So... he found her attractive. He finally found her face and Caroline felt her face hot because of her arousal. His beautiful eyes were dark with lust.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson." he said still smiling. "Call me Klaus. I'm new in town and in Mystic Falls' police department. I just got transferred from Georgia and your mother took me in until my apartment is finished renovating. Wait... Liz told me that you won't come home till next week."

"I wanted to make her a surprise. I never thought that I will find a really hot, naked and wet guy in my house!" she said regretting every word.

Klaus smirked at her.

"You think I am really hot?"

"Shut up! Where's my mother?"

"At a police convention in New York."

"Wait what?" Caroline screamed. "That's not possible. I spoke with her..."

"When?"

"Well... last week. When did she left? And how long will she stay?"

"She left yesterday morning and she won't come home for another two weeks."

"Oh God, seriously?" Caroline moaned throwing her head back, making Klaus chuckle.

"You need help with your luggage, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? And stop calling me sweetheart."

"And how should I call you, love?"

"Caroline. My name is Caroline, you know?"

"As you wish, sweet Caroline."

She rolled her eyes and watched him as he went downstairs. She couldn't help but admire him, he was such a fine specimen of a man.

"Stop staring at my ass, sweet Caroline." he smirked when he caught her staring at him.

"Asshole!" Caroline yelled wanting to hit him with something.

She couldn't live two weeks with this guy, both of them alone. She just couldn't.

\

Caroline was never that right. After a week of living with Klaus she felt like staying into a motel. The guy drove her crazy with his teasing, and smirks and voice. He was a walking gift sent by the gods. When she saw him in his cop uniform all she wanted was to rip it off. A cop wasn't suppose to look that good in that blue, ugly uniform, but he looked.

He was working only in day shift but somehow, he always managed to sleep enough and run in the morning. Klaus was so damn sweet that he always prepared breakfast for her. She began to think that he was trying to seduce her, and it worked so well. Not that she needed him to make her breakfast. Walking around shirtless after running outside, or seeing him just with a towel wrapped around his hips was enough for her.

Caroline sighed annoyed and looked at the TV screen where her favorite movie _The Notebook _was rolling. She heard a car parking in front of the house then the unmistakable sound made by Klaus' boots. He opened the door and yelled:

"Sweetheart?"

"I'm in the livingroom!" she yelled back and within minutes he entered and smiled at her.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing." he replied casual, shrugging his shoulders. He let out a hiss of pain and Caroline frowned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... just a little spat with some drunk idiots. Nothing I can not resolve." he shrugged again and he hissed again.

"You look in pain. Let me see."

He took of his jacket and Caroline gasped shocked at his bloody T-shirt.

"Oh my God, Klaus!" she exclaimed. "Stay down and don't move or I'm gonna kill you."

He chuckled but stayed down and waited for her to come back with a lot of stuff that kinda scared him. Caroline helped Klaus took his T-shirt off and she had to make a big effort not to stare at his bare chest so close to her.

"You got stabbed. What the fuck is wrong with you? I should call an ambulance."

"Don't be silly, love. I did not call an ambulance when I got shot, I am not going to hospital because of a scratch. It's not even deep. Just a small cut."

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, you know that?"

He laughed.

"Yes, yes I knew it."

"Okay then... let me take care of you."

She cleaned the wound with sanitary alcohol making him moan because of the burning. He was right, the wound wasn't deep and he wouldn't die because of it, but for a moment she was so scared when she saw the blood on his T-shirt. Caroline quickly bandaged him, letting her hands lingering a little too much then necessary on his torso.

"All good." she said smiling.

"Thank you." he smirked. He rised one hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face. His touch made her shiver.

"Klaus..." she whispered and suddenly he crushed his lips against hers. Kissing her hard. He put her closer to him and released her swollen lips. He kissed down her neck making her moan.

"As much as I want to take this further... we can't. You're hurt." she said.

"You took care of me." he smiled against her skin.

"I did."

He cupped her face in his hands and smiled gently at her.

"Thank you." he whispered and then kissed her again.

\

**Okay, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me but I wanted to write smut in this one but I couldn't. I have a writer smut block or something, haha. Still I hope you enjoyed this one and leave a prompt if you have. Yeey, almost 100 reviews. Thanks xx.**


	21. Forever

**So, here's a prompt from SweetyK, thank you darling, and I'm sorry because is this short. **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline is the student, Klaus is the teacher, but somehow they fell in love with each other.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

* * *

"I can't eat anymore." Caroline said with a sigh making Klaus chuckle.

"You know you can." he replied and the blonde girl glared at him.

"Mr. Mikaelson are you making fun of me?" she asked moving to sit on his lap.

"I wouldn't dare, my love." he smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love this." she murmured "Us, staying like this in public. Knowing that no one knows who we are."

"Knowing that you are a student and I am your teacher?" he asked brushing blonde curls from her face.

"Yes."

"Yeah, it is really nice, indeed. I do not know about you but I almost got caught lying when Rebekah asked why am I leaving for the weekend." he laughed trying to light up the mood.

She broke down into fits of giggles. Caroline was in the same position as Klaus. Her mother, Elena and Bonnie asked where she would spend her weekend, and she had to come up with a lie about some book convention, knowing that neither one of them will feel like checking up on her. It became really hard to sneak out just to meet with Klaus. Her two best friends were constantly on her back. Making plans about their prom and graduation and college, because the three of them were going to atend at Whitmore College.

When the first day of her senior year arrived, Caroline made a vow to herself. Not the parties, not her friends and certainly not a boyfriend were going to distract her from her last year. She never thought that going to her English class would change her year and her vow. She met Niklaus Mikaelson, Klaus or Mr. Mikaelson, the new - really, really incredibly hot - English teacher. He was young. The most young teacher in their school and every single girl in her class drooled over him. Inclding Caroline.

He was handsome, charming, british, hot in every single way.

Perfect. Simply perfect and their relationship was very special. Both of them shared a common passion for books and comics and movies, and their bond was indestructible.

But slowly, that bond, that friendship and teacher-student relationship developed into something else. He would caught her staring at his lips and she would caught him cheking her out.

It was one time, after six months in which she developed feelings for him, she blutered out that she loved him. And instead of making fun of her or sending to the principal's office, Klaus pulled her closer to him and kissed her hard, silently telling her that she loved him too.

Caroline sighed and caressed his cheeks.

"I love you."

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"I love you too, Caroline."

"I can't wait to finish this year. We will be together after that. No more sneaking. No more lies. Just you and me..."

"Forever." he murmured kissing her.

"Forever." she nodded smiling.

* * *

**So yeah, like I said, really short. :)**

**Anyway, please leave a comment and a prompt if you have one! Thank you for your support, cupcakes. xx**


	22. Drunk on love

**Hi, guys! Fuck, it's been almost two months since I wrote something. So... here's something smutty for you. A two-shot. Enjoy it, and please review. Also give prompts if you have. :)**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline meet a very hot british guy in a club and after a few drinks she sleeps with him not knowing that the hot british guy is in fact her step-sister's boyfriend. **_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

She couldn't even remember the hot-british-guy name. It was something with K. Like Santa. Maybe Klaus? She was too drunk to give a fuck anyway.

It was Friday finally and Caroline decided that she needed a break from all the work and her break-up with Enzo, her last boyfriend. She needed to go out, get drunk, and maybe get laid. A one-night stand never killed somebody. So, she put on her best and sexy dress, killer high heels and a dark make-up and went to the most popular club from Richmond alone.

She ordered a drink and relaxed, loving every look she got from other people and potential lovers. They made her feel beautiful, but useless. Like a trophy. She knew almost everybody, Richmond wasn't a city that big. Bigger than her hometown Mystic Falls but still not that big. She could bet that every guy in there was a douchebag. After a hour or two, Caroline saw the most gorgeous guy staring at her. He was tall, and hot and really, really handsome.

And he was alone.

And maybe a little drunk.

Caroline smiled to herself and stayed calm as the hottie-pants aproched her.

"Hello!" he said with a velvet voice that echoed in her ears even if there was music.

"Hi." Caroline smiled at him and she saw him smile back, two adorable dimples formed in his covered-with-stubble cheeks.

"My name is Klaus."

And he was british. _God, please don't let me make a fool of myself._

"Nice to meet you, Klaus. I'm Caroline." she said still smiling, her cheeks hurting a little.

"Beautiful name for such a gorgeous girl like you, I must say."

"Aren't you subtle?" she asked ironically.

"I try." he laughed "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. Why not?"

She bought her a drink. And another one. And another one. Until she lost the count. But Caroline felt excelent. Klaus was a sweet, charming and funny young man. He knew what to say, when to say it and made sure to tell her every five minutes how beautiful he thought she was. Caroline blushed every time. Maybe it was because of the drinks or she really enjoyed Klaus company.

She was the one that propose to leave the club for a quiet place. Her apartment. Klaus wasn't a guy that wasted time by kissing you on the cheek in front of you door. She was looking for the keys in her purse when suddenly he turned her around and attacked her with a fierce kiss. It ended to quickly for her taste, but she found her keys and was happy to continue what they started.

They ripped each others clothes and almost forgot the door wide open in their rush. His hands were everywhere. On her thighs, on her hips, on her breasts. Caroline kissed Klaus, sucking his lower lip between her teeth. He threw her on the bed and made his way towards her like a hunter who's trying to scare away his prey.

Caroline opened her legs and he positionated himself between them kissing along her stomach, her breasts valley and sucking gently on her neck.

"Mm, Klaus. I want more."

"Easy there, love. Let me enjoy your beautiful body." he said smirking.

He ripped off her bra and panties leaving her bare underneath him. Klaus massaged her left brest while loving the other one with his mouth.

"Ohh, Klaus. Just like that, baby." she moaned.

His movements became rougher and his erection was rubbing against her wet core. He trailed with sweet kisses down her body until he was met with her wet and hot pussy.

"So ready for me." he whispered smiling a little. He licked between her folds making Caroline squirm and scream with pleasure. Klaus inserted two fingers in her pussy.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! Yes, yes, yes, Klaus! More, please. I'm so fucking close."

She let out a long scream when her orgasm hit her like a train and she was absolutely sure that she lost her conscience for a moment. When Caroline opened her eyes, Klaus was lazily playing with her clitoris, building another orgasm that crashed on her with force.

"Ok, ok. I think I had enough. I want to feel your cock inside me!" she said kissing him quick. Klaus laughed and kissed her again.

"As you wish, love." he replied cheekly pushing all his length inside her.

"Oh God." Caroline moaned her eyes rolling in her head when he started to move.

"Fuck! Bloody hell, Caroline, you feel so fucking good. So warm, and wet and tight. You're perfect for me, love."

"Yes, Klaus. Faster, harder! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck."

They orgasmed together and he collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath.

"Best orgasms ever." she sang making him laugh.

"I'm glad, cause I'm not done yet."

\

Caroline woke up next morning with an horrible headache and feeling really satisfied. Klaus was an amazing lover and she felt bad because she knew that they were never going to meet again. She remembered that her step-sister, father and step-mother invited her over for lunch and it was already past ten. She quickly got out of the bed and took a shower before dressing with a beautiful blue dress. Caroline made sure she looked perfect and the left the house.

Ten minutes later she arrived at his father's house.

"Caroline!" her step-sister said with fake happiness.

"Hayley. I'm so glad to see you again." Caroline commented with a fake tone. "Hello Miranda. Hi, dad!"

"Hello, sweetheart. You look absolutely stunning today." her father said, kissing her on the cheeks. Caroline smiled and went to the living room to drink a glass of wine despite her headache. After fifteen minutes there was a knock at the door and Hayley said that it was probably her boyfriend.

Caroline was playing with her glass of wine when she heard Hayley's voice.

"So, this is my step-sister Caroline. Caroline, this is my boyfriend Klaus."

It couldn't be...

But when she raised her head she was met with the same gorgeous view as a night ago. Klaus looked just confused but he quickly smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline."

Her response was a loud _FUCK! _before dropping her glass and spilling wine on her new dress.

\

_**So, as I said, part two is coming. Hope you liked this and please review and leave prompts if you have. Enjoy your weekend, sweethearts. :)**_


	23. Drunk on love II

**Hehe, here's part two. Hope you'll like it. Review and leave a prompt if you have. ;)**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: He only wants to give her pleasure.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

"Caroline, are you ok?" Miranda asked worried and her dad threw her a dirty look. Putting his hands on his hips he asked with a harsh tone.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, dad, no. I'm not drunk, Jesus. My glass just slipped from my hand, is not that bad." Caroline snapped angry. Klaus wasn't helping at all. Staying there, with his hands behind his back and a smug smile on his face, all Caroline wanted was punch him right in that gorgeous face.

Looking at him all the memories from the other night come back and she felt her cheeks burning. She was very...vocal. She never cursed that much and obviously she never got to be pleasured in that way. She must admitte that Klaus was an amazing and generous lover and she loved every minute of their love-making. Blushing furiously she grabbed a napkin and tried to dry the wine spots on her dress.

"It is very nice to meet you, Klaus!" she said harshly reciving another dirty look from her father, and a confused one from Miranda.

"Likewise, Caroline, darling. I am trully sorry about your dress, it looked beautiful on you."

She stopped abruptly and rised her eyes to look at him. He wasn't lying. He wore a gentle smile on his face, two adorable dimples forming in his cheeks. Klaus looked younger than he was when he smiled like that.

"Have a seat, Klaus. Make yourself as home."

"Thank you, Bill." Klaus smiled politely and sat down right next to her.

"Bill go see if the steak is redy, Hayley come and help me with the rest of the food."

Hayley rolled her eyes but followed Miranda in the kitchen. As soon as they got out, Klaus grabbed hold of Caroline, turned her around in her chair and kissed her with passion. Caroline melted in him, and felt like her soul was set on fire. He was a brilliant kisser.

"And here I was worrying that I will never see you again, sweet Caroline." he whispered kissing down her neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she moaned lightly.

"Serving the lunch." he smirked against her skin. "God, Caroline, you make me lose my mind."

She felt his hand on her thigh, rising her dress higher and higher till he reached her panties' band. Klaus pressed two fingers on her moisture center and groaned quietly at how wet she already was.

"So wet for me, so ready, my love." he whispered rubbing his fingers against her panties and making her moan in delight.

She stand up a little only because she wanted to take off her panties, to give him a better acces. He introduced two fingers inside her making Caroline moan out loud.

"You need to keep this quiet, Caroline, sweetheart." he whispered rubbing his thumb on her clit. The two sensations bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Klaus." she whispered when he reached a soft spot inside her, making her explode around his fingers.

Klaus took out his two fingers and brought them two his mouth, licking her juices off.

"You taste amazing, but I already knew that." he smirked.

"I can't believe I slept with my step-sister's boyfriend." Caroline said while covering her cheeks with her hands. "This is not good at all."

"Don't worry, love. She's cheating on me with my older brother Elijah for months. I'm just returning the favor." Klaus laughed lightly making her smile a little.

Soon enough everybody returned in the livingroom.

"So... what did we miss?" Bill asked excited before setting down.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and burst out laughing.

\

_**So, that's it. Part two. Leave a prompt if you have and thank you for your kind reviews. :)**_


	24. Pick-Up Lines

**Many many apologises for those late updates. I've been caught up with school, those months were crazy. Hope you'll enjoy this drabble, sweethearts. :)**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summar: Klaus and Caroline moving together.**_

_**Raiting: T.**_

_**\**_

"No." Caroline said firmly, one day when she was sitting on Klaus' lap, him playing with her curls.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"What? Are you crazy? I haven't even finished highschool. What are you asking me is..."

"It is a brilliant idea, my love!" he said excitedly. "Think about it. I would drive you to school everyday. You would cook me dinner and we would... uh, what was the word... cuddle on the couch on Friday nights to watch some chick-flick movies."

"Klaus I can't move in with you." she laughed.

_\- the determination she saw in his eyes said otherwise._

\

They've been together for almost a year now, when Caroline finally realised that the only person who actually cared about her was Klaus. So she went to him, confessing in him, and throwing away anything just to be with him. Her friends were pissed, _are _pissed, and Damon or Tyler never miss and ocasion to make fun of her.

But she has Rebekah, so she got that going for her which is nice. Highschool was almost over, she and Klaus would travel the world for the summer and would return just in time for her to start college. He agreed with her going to college, she needed to experience as many human things as she could, and was happy to stay in Mystic Falls for her for another five years or so.

Klaus was trying to convince her to move in with him for almost two months now, and she didn't know why he never dropped the subject. He even asked her mother if she was agreeing and Liz was so moved by his gesture - _and eyes, and dimples, and smile, and accent - _that she agreed right then and there.

He brought up the subject of her moving with him one night, at her house, in her bed after dinner with her mother.

"Come on, sweetheart. Come live with me." he asked making puppy eyes, knowing that she wouldn't resist.

"Klaus, why are you pushing me like this?" she asked confused. "I know that you can be very convincing and very patient, but still... We would have only three more months before school is over, then we are going to travel and I'm going to college. So... why?"

" I can't sleep without you" he confessed. "I need to have you in my arms all night long. The nightmares disappear when you hold me tight, and it feels wonderful, you know? And, I may be selfish but I want to have you all for myself these couple of months we have left."

Caroline sighed at his beautiful words, knowing that Klaus was a master in the art of manipulation and romantic pick-up lines. She pulled her head down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Alright, pumpkin, I'll move in with you."

\

_Pumpkin, _he murmured more for himself. Who says things like that to the most powerful creature on the planet? _Caroline aparently_.He rolled his eyes at his monologue and switched the T.V. programs trying to find something enjoyable to watch. Caroline was out with his baby-sister Rebekah and Katherine - _which had an extremely bad influence on his lover - _for a girl's night.

Well, it was more of a girl's day out, cause Caroline left the house early in the morning. He didn't even woke up when she left, he found a note on the fridge along with breakfast, telling him that she will call around lunch.

So Klaus took a hot bath, painted, played some video games - _it was a very funny activity, and he found out that he was in love with video games - _then painted again and prepared something for dinner. But of course, Caroline never got home. It was late, just a hour left till midnight and he was starting to get worried when his phone bipped.

It was a text message. From Caroline.

_C: __**You know what would look better on your face? My legs wrapped around it.**_

_K__**: Caroline... what...? **_He texted back surprised.

Thirty seconds later another text arrived.

_C: __**Hi, did your license get suspended for driving all these girls crazy? **_

_K: __**Bloody hell, that was a good one. But, anyway, pick-up lines, love, seriously? I can imagine how drunk you must be.**_

_C: __**Very. But don't ya worry, pumpkin, I'm on my way home. God I'm so wasted and so horny. I will eat you like a chocolate. Oh! Oh! Here's another one: I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you.**_

Klaus chuckled and rolled his eyes. Sighing from the top of his lungs he typed another text.

_K: __**Would you like me to come after you? **_

_C: __**Nah, it's alright pumpkin, I'm at the front door.**_

He heard the door open and slam behind her. The sound of high heels on the floor and light curses falling from her lips. He smirked and got up from the couch, tilting his head to one side to catch a better look at her.

"Well hello to you too, darling. Having fun, are we?" he laughed lightly.

Caroline stumbled in his arms and locked her fingers behind his head. She wore disgusting smells that were to amplified for his sensitive senses.

"You are smelling." he told her. "Where the bloody hell have you been? I'm going to kill both Rebekah and Katherine."

"Shh, my head is pounding and of course I smell, since this morning I sat at the Grill and drank my ass off. But you smell so good, as you always do." she kissed him with passion.

"Whoa, easy there, little one" he laughed " don't blow to much air on me, I might catch fire from your breath."

"Haha, so funny Mikaelson. I want you so bad. Your body is Wonderland and I'm Alice."

"Caroline, you really need to stop with those pick-up lines, sweetheart, they are lame." he laughed.

"It's not my fault that you're so hot, a firefighter couldn't put you out." she giggled drunk.

"Caroline..." he shaked his head with a serious tone, but kept the smile on his face. "Come on, let's take a shower and then I'll put you in bed. You need to sleep."

"I want to do other things..."

"In the morning. Come now, sweetheart." he picked her up and went upstairs with her.

"Pumpkin?" she murmured.

"Mhmm? What is it, love?"

"I'm so glad that we moved together."

"So am I, my love."

\

_**Lame, I know. If you have prompts please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm so out of ideas. :D**_


	25. Slutty-Ashley

**Merry, Merry Christmas and happy holidays, folks! :)**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline gets possessive after seeing Klaus dancing with another girl.**_

_**Rated: T. **_

_**\**_

Caroline took a sip from her Diet Coke and groaned angrily. Caroline Forbes never got bored before. Yet, right now she was dying of boredom. She got bored at home and decided that it was a great night that she could spend it at _The Grill_, maybe having fun with her friends.

\- but nooo!

Of course not. She had to get bored even in _The Grill, _the most popular pub from Mystic Falls. Maybe even the only one.

Her friends were there, of course, but none of them had any interest of spending the night with her, joking around and drinking. Matt was working, so he didn't have time for her. Jeremy and Bonnie were on some kind of date between exes. Damon and Stefan were trying to teach Elena how to play pool.

Come on! Who the hell doesn't know how to play pool.

_Elena Gilbert aparently, _a tiny voice in her head whispered. She chose to ignore it. She was at her third can of Diet Coke and all she wanted was to have something more powerful and with more degrees. Maybe a vodka, liqueur or anything that wasn't Diet Coke. The music was pounding in her ears and the sound of conversations became too loud for her sensitive hearing.

Suddenly between two sips of her Coke and the buzzing sound of conversations mixed with music she heard a very distinctive laugh. Turning in her seat, her eyes landed on no other than Niklaus Mikaelson.

Niklaus Mikaelson. Original Hybrid. Biggest ass ever. Has a crush on her since he first put Tyler bit her to death. Trademarks: gorgeous smile, hot accent and - well - all of him was sexy.

_She did not just..._

_Oh yes you did_, the same tiny voice whispered to her.

"Shut up!" Caroline said to herself.

She realized that Klaus wasn't alone on the dance floor. He was with Ashley Freaking Morgan! Caroline's pain in the ass. Oh, how she hated that girl. With such force that she did not think was capable.

Ashley was a total... _slut_. Yeah, that was the best word to describe Ashley Freaking Morgan. The girl kept her legs opened - for any guy - like she was some kind of a door. And now she was dancing with Klaus!

_With Klaus! _

Rolling her hips over and over and over again.

Whispering dirty things in his ear.

Pressing her lips on the side of his neck.

Pushing her chest onto his, in a sensual manner.

\- _and the smile he was giving her. _

It. Was. Disgusting.

But as disgusted as Caroline felt, she couldn't help but feel anger flowing through her vains, making her fangs nearly drop from her gums. Rising from her seat, she began to move towards them, pushing people aside and throwing bodies off of the dance floor.

"Well what do we have here...?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, wearing an un-amused smile on her face.

"Caroline, love! Such a pleasure to see you here." Klaus said smirking.

"Oh, hey Caroline. What do you want?" Ashley asked straight to the point forcing a fake smile on her face.

"Just wondering how can you open your legs so easy for any guy that gives you attention." she said to Ashley who's jaw nearly hit the floor. Turning to Klaus she asked. "Slutty-Ashley, Klaus? Really?"

"Caroline, sweetheart" he laughed. " are you jealous?"

"No!" she scoffed.

"Hey! I'm here too. Caroline, stop being a total bitch and go find another guy who could entertain you. He's mine tonight. Bye now!" Ashley said, offering her another fake smile and turning her head towards Klaus.

"Ugh. Don't worry, darling. You're just someone who warms his bed. I should leave you alone, but I won't." Ashley looked at her and was instantly trapped in Caroline's insistent staring. "Leave, forget about Klaus, he is mine. Don't let any guy too close to you till we graduate. Also, stop talking that much at practices, you're getting on my nerves. Now smile, and say goodbye politely." Caroline compeled her.

"Bye, Caroline! It was such a pleasure to see you tonight. See you at Friday at the big game. Love ya!" Ashley said with a cheerful voice before waving her hand in the air and leaving the place.

Caroline faced Klaus who raised his eyebrows surprised.

"I'm yours, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself." she scoffed.

"How could I not?" he said circling his strong arms around her waist and pulling her close to his warm body. "When a beautiful, strong, full of light, sexy, insane woman declares that I'm hers, hm?" Klaus asked dragging his stuble along her neck and moving their bodies together.

"You think I'm insane?" Caroline asked with a small smile on her face.

"I think you're out of your mind." he replied serious.

"Good. Because you're a psychopat."

"Ah, you're adorable now."

"And a mass-murderer!" Caroline exclaimed.

"A funny..." he said kissing her neck lightly.

"A killer with a British accent." she moaned.

"Intelligent..." he continued kissing her neck.

"Sexy. So, so, sexy psychopat evil, mass-murderer killer with a British accent."

"Brilliant woman that I'm absolutely and irationally in love with." he finished with sincerity and all Caroline could do was grab his head and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss that left her breathless.

"Oh my God!" someone yelled over the music, making them pull apart. It was Bonnie.

"Whoa, Caroline?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"Care...?" Stefan murmured.

"Caroline! What the fuck!" Elena yelled.

Damon smirked, tilting his glass in their direction.

"Seems like our Vampire Barbie finally found her Hybrid Ken."

\

**So here is it. Haha, I just loved Damon reaction at the end. Happy Holidays again, sweethearts.:)**


	26. Hate

**Well hello, hello again. Lack of response to the last chapter but hm, hope that this one will get your attention! :D**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline. **_

_**Summary: Rebekah finally tells Caroline why she hates her that much. Set around season 3.**_

_**Raiting: K.**_

_**\**_

Rebekah threw her an icy glare and crossed her arms over her chest. How she hated that girl. With her bubbly appearance and bright smiles and shining eyes, Caroline Forbes' was associated with the word _hate _in Rebekah's vocabulary.

Caroline didn't move a muscle and didn't look scared at all, which only angered Rebekah more. She was an Original, for crying out loud! Century after century the most powerful vampires kneeled before her and her family, begging for mercy. And then there's this girl, who had some balls, she must admitte, but was a pain in Rebekah's sweet little ass.

"I'm gonna rip that patethic excuse of a heart from your little chest and end you patethic excuse of a life!" Rebekah growled under her breath.

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it! I never understood you, always making empty treaths and never keeping your word."

"Have you met Nik?" Rebekah asked laughing without humour. "I really don't understand what he sees in you. You're just... plain. Surely he deservs better."

"Maybe he sees a challenge." Caroline shot back. "Finally a person doesn't crawl on the ground to kiss his feet and doesn't beggs for mercy when he is the only one who can keep it alive."

"Ugh, that's what I hate about you." Rebekah growled again. "I hate the fact that you don't shake with fear when you hear his name. Even us - his brothers! - are reticent when it comes to confront him about something. Yet... he let you slap him. He let you talk back to him, the majority of person who tried that did it without the benefit of their tongue. He let you find out all his dirty little secrets behind his dark past. He painted you. He let you see his work, which he never showed it to anybody."

Caroline's eyes went wide with confussion and surprise. Was any of Rebekah's words true? The other blonde girl continued:

"You made him open up. Smile more, laugh, a sound that I never heard in one thousand years. I was the only woman in his life. His rock. He wanted me as his female companion and no one else. Then you showed up and rocked his world! Making him all crazy about you, a love-sick puppy. You, Caroline Forbes, stole Nik from me. And that's why I hate you so much. That's why I will forever hate you."

She ended her speech with a fabulous twirl of her long-blonde hair and, turning on her heels, Rebekah left leaving her all alone in the huge living-room. Caroline sighed, and poured herself a drink before drowning it quickly. She poured herself another drink and watch as the flames danced into the fireplace. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled her slim waist and a pair of perfect, sweet, wet lips kissed the side of her jaw.

"It is everything alright?" Klaus whispered, dragging his nose along her neck.

"You heard everything." she sighed.

"I did."

"Your sister is never going to like me, Nik."

"Who cares? I love you, sweetheart. That's all that matters."

\

_**So, I think that this is the reason why Rebekah hates Caroline. Or hated... whatever. Review please and leave a prompt if you have. :)**_


	27. The golden couple

_Hello, guys! I wish you from now a happy new year! :)_

_**Pairing: **__Klaus and Caroline._

_**Summary: **__Klaus and Caroline as the golden couple from high-school. All Human._

_**Rating: **__T _

_**\**_

"Nik, damn it, I can't find my shoe!" Caroline spat angrily looking around the bedroom, searching through the drawers, under the bed and in every shoe box she got. "Where the hell it could be?" she murmured trying hard not to burst into tears. They were already late for their high-school reunion. She still couldn't believe that after ten years, she had to face the wall of that high-school gym again. Sighing helpless she walked to the bathroom to see how Klaus was doing. Her mouth went dry while watching him shave. Wearing only a pair of boxers and looking sexier than he did ten years ago, she let the memories overwhelm her senses.

It was ten years ago when Caroline finally realised that Klaus wasn't that much of a jerk. He was the new kid in school, the new shining thing that everyone stared at. He was quiet, lonely, and never talked unless someone asked him something. Niklaus Mikaelson was the artist of their school, the kind of bad-boy that wasn't a bad-boy because he was a douchebag, or because he played football.

No. Never.

He was a bad-boy because he was lonely, an artist, dark, quiet, always keeping things for himself, never helping anybody. As Caroline liked to discribe him to her friends, he was the dark side of the tried countless times to talk to him, to get to know him better, but he would just look at her like she was insane, he would scoff and stare at her with his intense eyes until she would give up and leave.

That was until Caroline got bullied by the idiot son of mayor Lockwood, Tyler, and his good for nothing gang. Oh, how they loved to make fun of her. Laugh at her clothes, her hair and her square glasses. Calling her the _ugly-duck, _the girl that would pass out at a party and wake up with more clothes on.

The girl that none would ever dare to fuck.

_And oh, how Klaus loved to re-design their faces. _One by one he beat the crap out of them, punishing them for talking to Caroline like that. She saw a new side of him. They've been together ever since, and he vowed to never let her go.

"You are so sexy!" Caroline sighed wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips. Klaus smirked.

"I turned out to be good, hm?" he asked teasing her with the lazy smile that she adored.

"I am so not going to satisfy your big ego. Come on, we have to hurry. You need to get dressed, and I need to find my fucking shoe."

He gave her another kiss that set her soul on fire, and she caressed his smooth cheeks. Slapping his butt, she shoved him out of the bathroom.

"Your other shoe is in the bathtube!" he yelled.

"Damn it!" Caroline cursed lightly.

\

A half an hour later, they were parked outside the gym, tones of cars already parked there. Caroline looked in the mirror again and smiled, feeling pretty proud of herself. She looked amazing. The summer dress that she was wearing was purple and complimented her body perfectly, accentuating every delicious curve of her body. The make-up was light, with purple touches and her hair was curled perfectly in tons of blonde waves. A touch of floral perfume completed her out-fit. Next to her was Klaus, admiring her with the same intense look that he had reserved only for her. He looked handsome, sexy, and charming at the same time, and she still couldn't believe it how lucky she was for having him. Klaus grew up in a man that every woman that saw him, wanted to have him. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dark red-wine shirt, wit only one button left open. He gave her a smile and opened the door, before helping her out of the car.

"You are breath-taking, my love!" he said kissing her cheek.

"And you too, handsome." she smiled. Grabbing his hand, they made their way inside. It was full of people that they once knew, all looking happy to meet again with old friends.

"Look at all these people." Caroline said dumbfounded. " I can't believe that we went to school with these people. I feel so old."

Klaus laughed and shaked his head.

"Oh my God, look at Ashley Pinpales, she gained so much weight, I'm pretty sure she can't be the head cheerleader now. And Jack Summers, he's still a rocker, I see."

"Look at Tyler Lockwood and The Idiots. Still loud and stupids, I see. I would feel sorry for them if I did not want to smash their faces again." Klaus growled under his breath, making Caroline laugh.

"Nik, it's been ten years, let it go. Besides, you could rip them to pieces now, after all those box lessons and karate you've took."

"It would be so fun." Klaus admitted smirking. "Uh. Oh, boy, he saw us." Klaus moaned watching Tyler made his way to them.

"Klaus! My friend, long time no see!" Tyler exclaimed, a little drunk.

"Good evening, Tyler." Klaus said gritting his teeth.

"So how have you been? Still a dark poet I see."

"I have been good, and I never was a poet. I paint, Tyler. Surely you remember the definition of the word paint." he growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, who's the chick? Hello, beautiful!"

Caroline tried hard not to laugh at Klaus' expression.

"Hello Tyler. I'm Caroline. I bet you remember me. Klaus kinda smacked your face for calling me the ugly-duck."

"No way. The Caroline Forbes? Girl, I don't remember you being that hot. I mean, you've always seemed so ugly and shit. But now, looking at you, damn. I would take you on a date tomorrow. Dinner, maybe watch a movie at my place? Hm? What are you saying?"

"First of all, the answear to your invitation is no." Klaus popped in. "Second, if you don't want to repeat the whole incident from ten years ago I suggest you to shut your bloody mouth before the next thing will come out would be your teeth. And third, she's Caroline Mikaelson now."

"What?" Tyler asked, proving Klaus for the hundreadth time how idiot he actually was.

"I married Klaus, Tyler. But thanks for the invitation, I would have not accepted it, married or not, but still... thanks. Now excuse me, we have people to meet." she dragged Klaus by the arm and onto the dance floor but as soon as they got there they heard Tyler's voice, yelling over the music.

"Hey, everyone, did you hear that? Klaus Mikaelson married Caroline Forbes!"

The people around him exploded in a chorus of

_What?_

_What the hell? _and _Oh my God! _

All Caroline and Klaus could do was laugh.

\

_**Lavanya, darling, I'm pretty sure that wasn't what you've asked but I hope that you like it anyway. :)**_

_**Maybe I'll get to post another one until New Year. Review please and leave a prompt if you have. Thanks, sweethearts. :)**_


	28. Wake-Up Call

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus calls Caroline after Elijah accuses Klaus of using Hope to create more hybrids.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

He was pissed.

No, Niklaus Mikaelson is never pissed. He was beyond furious and couldn't believe that he let Elijah escape his wrath so easily. But more than he was furious, he was tired.

Tired of fighting over that damned city that belonged to him some years ago. Tired of trying to find his place in his family. Tired of Hayley and the baby, and Elijah's protectiveness, and most of all tired of that stupid first succesful hybrid, Tyler Lockwood.

He should have killed him, but he knew that **someone** \- _no he would not say her name - _wouldn't approve that.

Surely he stopped thinking about her a long time ago, but just because he stopped thinking that never meant that he stopped painting her, or loving her. His feelings weren't on stand-by, and it was crazy how much he still cared about her.

Just one call. One call from her and he would abandon everything.

_His family, the city, the bloody unborn baby. _

"I'm completely whipped." Klaus murmured, walking around the woods. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Never ever someone held that much power over him, it was both exciting and scary.

Few minutes later, he found himself dialing her number, and listened how it rang.

_One, two, three, fo-_

"This better be fucking good, Klaus, or I'll kill you for waking me up!" she hissed with a sleepy voice. Klaus heard movements, a door opening and closing and finally a sharp intake of breath. "Don't tell me that you hang up on me, Mikaelson!" she spoke now with a clear loud voice.

"Hello." he murmured lamely.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?"

"I'm- I'm really sorry for waking you up, sweetheart. I just... I needed to hear your voice." Klaus said sincerly and he could swear that he heard her taking in a shaky breath.

"You sound troubled. What happened?" she asked, her voice soft now, and dare he say? caring.

He proceeded to tell her everything. How he slept with Hayley because he was furious of her and Tyler and he wanted to demonstrate himself that he doesn't love and he doesn't care, but _oh it hurts how much he cares._ How she got herself knocked-up by him, and how he went to New Orleans to take his city back and fight with his old friend, _more-like-a-son _Marcel. How the witches are threatening him and his loved ones, how much he doesn't want that baby and he finally told her how he spared Tyler's life once again because of her.

She listened patiently untill he finished, and they both shared a moment of silence. He would have thought that she hang up, but he could hear her short breaths over the phone.

"I'm so furious because of you right now, Klaus." she finally said with a soft voice that spoke too loudly for him.

"Why?" he dared to ask.

"Because you never told me! Not even you claimed to be my friend. Not even then. You didn't tell me that you slept with the wereslut and you knew that she was pregnant when you came for my graduation, didn't you?"

"Yes, I was aware of that." Klaus replied.

"You didn't tell me because you were afraid that I would hate you?"

"Yes. I know how much you despise Hayley and I didn't want you to view me as a hypocrite, because I slept with her but I was still persuading you."

"Klaus..." she sighed exasperated "do you really think that I would have wanted you to remain a single wolf till I would make up my mind and come to your door? That would be unfair. I want you to be happy."

"But I'm not." he whispered.

"I know. I know you just have to wait for me Klaus, you promised that, remember?"

"I would wait a lifetime for you, my love." Klaus said, a lump forming on his throat.

"And Klaus? Try and be there for Hayley. I know that you don't like her, but try prove her and Elijah wrong. That baby belongs to you too, and you'll be an amazing father."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now, I have to go to bed I have an early class this morning, but call me when you need a friend and call me when you talk to Elijah."

"I will. Thank you for listening, sweetheart. You're amazing."

"Pf, please, I knew that already." she giggled making him laugh.

"I really miss you."

"Aw, don't turn into a softie, Big Bad, some will think that you actually have a heart." she mocked him.

"Very funny, sweetheart. Goodnight and sleep well."

"Thank you, take care. And Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you too." she whispered before hanging up, leaving him with a big, dumb grin on his face and staring at his phone.

\

_**Prompts anyone? I take requests as always, and I'm sorry if you didn't like this one, I think I kinda lost my touch on writing in english, haha. **_


	29. Dream a little dream of me

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: She dreams of him.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

_She felt it as soon as she closed her eyes, the dream-like state. She was slowly fading away into unconsciousness and the sweet darkness, captivating her into it's own magical land. _

_She found herself looking at her through a mirror, a room full of mirrors that captured her beauty from every angle. It was fascinating and yet a little creepy, watching herself watching herself and so on. _

_She caught movement from the corner of her eyes, where a tall, proud figure was standing, tilting it's head from side to side. She became aware of her dress state - only wearing a dark blue see-through dress that left all of her private parts in full display. She turned around, staring at the man that she knew __**oh so well**__. _

_He was wearing that stupid smirk on his face, but she saw nothing humorous or lovingly in his beautiful blue eyes, only a shadow of wickedness and dark, primal lust. _

_It was scary, yet alluring. _

_She found herself walking towards him, while tugging on her good for nothing dress._

_"I've been waiting for you." he announced her and his raspy voice echoed through the mirrors, punching her right on her belly were the preassure was buliding higher and higher._

_"I'm here now." she replied, doing nothing to cover-up her shame._

_"You're very beautiful like this."_

_"So are you."_

_Her half-compliment ripped a dry laugh from him._

_"Do you like the place that I have chosen for you?"_

_"To be honest, I don't know why you chose it."_

_**Why?**_

_"Why?" he murmured her unspoken question, a smirk forming on his plump lips. "So you can see yourself, of course. Look around. It's full of you." _

_He stared at the floor and she followed his look. It pointed exactly at her core. Pink, and glistening with arousal. She rubbed her thigh together. She followed his eyes again, this time staring at the ceiling, the roundness of her breasts and the pink hard buds evident even with that excuse of a dress._

_"You're beautiful, it doesn't matter where I look." he said caressing the side of her neck, pulling her closer until her breasts were flat agains his chest and swollen on the sides. "The smell of your arousal is intoxicating."_

_"Is it?" she whispered, their lips at a kiss away from each other._

_"I am going to taste you now, Caroline."_

_"Where?"_

_"Where you need me the most, Caroline."_

_He got down on his knees, chuckling lightly._

_"The only person that I'd get on my knees for is you, my sweet, sweet Caroline."_

_He pushed the dress up on her hips, the smell of her arousal making him growl like a beast. He spread her legs a little, and touched her __**right there**__, with his long talented fingers. He stroked the flesh mesmerized by how easily he had her whimpering for him, and then, his lips closed around the bundle of__ nerves and she lost it. _

_He loved her with his mouth and fingers untill she became a mass of vibrating flesh in his arms, on the floor. It was intense and the best she ever had by now. His fingers were sticky and warm, glistening with her arousal and he brought his fingers to her mouth, forcing her to close her lips around them._

_"Taste yourself. Feel yourself." he whispered kissing and sucking on her neck._

_It tasted like sin, but it was the sweetest thing._

_"You like us here, don't you? You like me invading your dreams and taking control." he acknowledged._

_"Yes." she whispered breathless when she felt his hands stroking her again through the dress. The roughness of the material was too much and within minutes she was crying out in pure extasy again. _

_He then got up, leaving her whimpering on the floor, he fixed his clothes and clasped his hands behind his back._

_"Until next time, sweetheart."_

_\_

Her eyes shot open and breathless Caroline stood up on the bed of the hotel. A hand on her chest and her heart pounding like a crazy animal. The feeling of emptiness punched her in the gut, and her eyes half-closed, letting out a frustrated sigh.

No... not _frustrated._ Feeling frustrated meant that she actually felt something.

She let out an empty sigh. Those dreams were becoming annoying, but she enjoyed every single one of them. It always started with a dream location and her half-naked, and _Klaus._

Because the man who was fucking her in her dreams was _actually _Klaus. The dreams started about a month after she turned off her humanity, and she was kind of impressed with the fact that he held so much power to enter her dreams while being so far away.

Was he showing her how it could be if she would fuck him and not Stefan?

Looking on her bed, she saw Stefan fast asleep making her realise that every dream ended up with her fucking Stefan to ease the sexual tension.

And every time she remained unsatisfied.

"Wake up!" she ordered poking Stefan with her leg. "Wake up, Salvatore."

He opened one eye and groaned, turning on his back and making her land on his lap."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Fuck me."

"Gladly."

And after everything was over she seriously considered on going to New Orleans and force Klaus to fuck her and claim her.

\

_**Smooth, eh? Tell me what you think. Someone suggested that I should make a part two to the last chapter, and I will. :)**_

_**Leave a request and please review. :)**_


	30. Sexy Nerdy Geeky Me I

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus is the school's nerd, while Caroline is the popular cheerleader. TWO PART.**_

_**Rating: T (changing to M in the second part)**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_"Hey dude, looking good today! Oh? Mikaelson is that you? Looking nerdy today!"_

_"You do homeworks not girls, loser."_

_"Do my math homework or I'll beat the crap out of you."_

Niklaus Mikaelson fought back the urge to kill every single one of them and walked through the crowd of people that was insulting him with his head high and a proud expression on his face.

He was a senior for God's sake. He would not be treated by the freshmen like he was an idiot. No, sir, not anymore. He stopped caring what people were saying about him two years ago, when he realised that whining like a little bitch won't get him anywhere. Since then he was aiming for perfection. He stopped caring about people that bitched about his glasses and chose a really nice model that was fitting perfectly on his face. He started to work out, lost lots of pounds and build really nice muscles.

He still loved to be the smartest kid in school.

He still loved superheroes and comics and he never stopped working at the cozy coffee shop that belonged to Sheila Bennett, he loves that place way too much.

So why change because people were mean? In a few months he will be free, he will go to college and leave Mystic Falls behind probably forever. Gathering some books, he turned around and came face to face with his two younger siblings: Kol and Rebekah.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked noticing the sour expression on his brother's face.

"Bullies again." Kol responded, making Klaus glare at him. "It's not my fault that you look like the dark-nerdy-poet-type with a face that clearly screams _I'm so gonna rape you_, brother. You have to grow up and stop putting us in a bad lightning."

"Shut that bloody mouth of yours, before I'll tear out your liver." Klaus growled under his breath.

"See!? There he is, my big bro!" Kol shouted with a smirk and a few people turned in their direction.

"Would you shut up? Rebekah, what in the bloody hell are you wearing?" he asked sternly while examining his sister from her toes up to her head. She was wearing a pair of dark _way too skinny _jeans and a thank top that revealed too much, and her hair and make-up were done in a very complicated way.

"She dressed like a slut because she wants to mingle in Caroline Forbe's group of friends." Kol said.

"Oh, Rebekah..." Klaus sighed.

"That's not true! I like to dress this way, what's your problem? You're the freak that wears superheroes T-shirts, Nik, not me, so shut the fuck up!"

"Watch your language, I'm not Kol nor I am Elijah." Klaus snapped at her angry before shutting the door of the closet and leaving his sibling with their mouths opened in shock.

\

The weather was still nice so he decided to take his lunch outside. He sat down at the shadow of a tree and watched how people interacted with each other. He wasn't too hungry and only gotten an apple and a bottle of lemonade.

Klaus was still furious at Rebekah. How dare she curse and insult him in that way? He was aware of the fact that his siblings were ashamed of him and his social place, but he could care less, he was content with who he was.

A beeping sound interupted his toughts and he pulled his phone out of the pocket.

_I'm srry 4 being mean 2 u, NIK. Kol was getting on my nerves and I was having a bad day, am rlly rlly srry, I swear. Plz dont be mad me bc I luv u. _

_\- Bekah. _

He rolled his eyes and shoved the phone back in his pocket, the slang nowadays made him want to puke, and the fact that his siblings were using it only made it worse. Klaus frowned when he saw the very Caroline Forbes speeding towards him with a hood on her head and a pair of shades that were covering half of her face. She was dressed very unlike her, considering she was probably the most popular girl in their highschool.

How could one describe Caroline Forbes?

She was beautiful, she seemd to be dumb, blonde, American - your typical cheerleader. A very stubborn, perky little blonde girl that had absolutely everyone on school at her glorious feet.

Sure, he was attracted to her in the physical way, because she was very pretty, and was the proud possesor of the bluest eyes ever, and the most gorgeous smile, but she was also _out of his league_ and a _dumb bimbo - _not exactly his type of girl.

"I'm sorry, you're Klaus right?" she asked sweetly and somehow agitated.

"That I am." he answered simply.

"Can I please, please, please use the other side of the tree and can you please pretend that you didn't see me today? I'm trying to escape the cheerleader group."

"Driving you crazy, eh?"

"Oh you have no idea." she laughed. "So...can I?"

"It's a free country." he shrugged.

"Thank you, I owe you big time!" she giggled and went to sit down on the other side of the tree.

He just helped Caroline Forbes.

_And she actually laughed,_ but not _at_ him_ with _him.

_Oh. My. God. _

_**\ **_

_**So, part two coming. :)**_


	31. Sexy Nerdy Geeky Me II

**Here's the second part, guys! Leave a prompt if you have one. :)**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline**__**.**_

_**Summary: Caroline decides to pay Klaus off for helping her escape the cheerleader squad. Part two to Sexy Nerdy Geeky Me. **_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

Klaus surprisingly for everyone skipped the last two classes and went straight home to take a shower and prepare for his shift at the coffee shop. He was guessing that Sheila would be happy if he would start a little early. He still couldn't believe that he actually **helped** Caroline Forbes, the Queen Bee of their highschool.

And he couldn't believe that she asked him for help and said that he owes him.

"Today was a good day." Klaus said out loud while wrapping a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth and he wanted to shave but decided against it, he was very fond of his beard and grew to like it very much. He could shave another time.

He changed in a pair of jeans, boots and a simple black T-shirt. No creepy messages or lame prints with superheroes on this one. He liked to keep it simple at work. Before he exited his room he took a random book from the bookshelf and his glasses.

"Niklaus how are you home so early?" his older brother, Elijah, asked with a frown on his face. He looked at his watch and his frown deepened.

"I skipped the last to classes, I wanted to come home and now I'm ready to go to work."

"But your shift starts at 4 p.m."

"I know, Elijah. I just want to go there early."

"Is there something wrong? Do you want me to take you with the car at work?"

"No it's fine. I just had a little spat with Rebekah. She called me a freak." he smiled weakly at Elijah. "But we're cool now. Excuse me I have to go. I'll see you tonight, don't wait up with dinner for me."

"I'll talk to her!" Elijah promised with a sighed and Klaus just waved his hand.

He walked slowly, calming himself and enjoying the last drops of warmth and sun before the winter settles in. The coffee shop wasn't that far and within fifteen minutes he was already entering the place. Klaus inhaled deeply, smirking when he felt the smell of fresh coffee, cookies and cupcakes.

"Hello, Sheila!" he saluted the older woman behind the counter. She looked surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here so early, son?"

"I was bored at home." he replied shortly shrugging his shoulders. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can serve at tables then we'll see."

He took his notebook and a pen and started with the first table.

\

About an hour and a half of serving, Sheila put him behind the counter to register cash and make drinks. He was busy drying some cups that he didn't notice the girl that was leaning against the counter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Caroline said with the same sweet voice.

"It's alright, don't worry." he offered her a small smile and put down the rag. "What can I get you?"

"I was wondering if you'll let me make up to you after helping me this afternoon. I know that you don't have a good impression on me, and for you probably I'm some dumb bimbo, but I really want to make it up to you."

His face went pale and his jaw slack. His blue orbs widened and he had trouble breathing. Caroline's face became rosy and she suddenly bursted into a melodic laugh. Was this...a joke?

Was she mocking him?

"Why are you so surprised? You know, Klaus, you're a very interesting person. And I absolutely love the way you paint, I think that you're the most talented person in our school, hell, town." she offered a kind smile. "Plus, you aged quite nicely and became this package full of hotness." this thime she smirked.

"You... you think I'm hot?" Klaus mumbled lamely, his tongue knotting itself inside his mouth.

"I do." Caroline winked still smirking. "So... let me make it up to you?"

He couldn't say no...

\

He absolutely thought that she's going to buy him a coffee or offer him a brush or oh so many things, but what he didn't expect was her dragging him in the break room, locking the door and kneeling in front of him.

"What-What are you doing, Caroline?" he asked blushing furiously.

"Shh, sit back and relax, you'll enjoy this."

She opened his jeans and dragged them down slowly along with his boxers, his manhood coming to life and twitching with excitement.

"Looks like someone's happy with what I'm going to do next." she laughed stroking him lightly. "Hmm, he's not a Klaus Junior, he looks like a Klaus Senior to me. You have an impressive dick."

He burst into a nervous laughter that transformed into a growl when she took him into her mouth and began to suck hard.

"Oh... That feels really nice."

She giggled, her laughter sending pleasurable vibrations to his manhood making him groan harder.

"Yes... just like that, sweetheart." he whispered closing his eyes in pure bliss. "Jesus, can you go any deeper?" Klaus cried out feeling the climax aproaching and hitting him with full force, spilling his semen inside her mouth.

Caroline moaned when the taste hit her tongue and got up from her knees, making sure he was looking before swallowing his semen.

"Delicious." she said wiggling her eybrows. "We should totally do this another time." Winking at him, she fixed her clothes and took a few steps back wanting to live the room. Klaus arm flew in front of her face, blocking her few, while the other one grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled and then proceeded to fuck her like he wasn't a virigin.

\

_**So this is it. :)**_

_**Leave a prompt and please review. :)**_


	32. Say my name

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: 1. Caroline screams Klaus' name while having sex with Stefan.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

His skin was roughly slapping on her skin with a wet sound and their hips were moving in an imperfect sync, but the pleasure building inside her stomach was saying otherwise, and Caroline was suddenly very content with the fact that he almost made her orgasm, that if he was capable enough to set her on the edge.

Sex with Stefan was...okay.

And that's all. Ever since when she turned her humanity back on a few months ago, the sex was okay. Not amazing, not mind-blowing but almost satisfying. She couldn't ask for more, Stefan was sweet and gentle, even when he wanted to take her rough.

But she knew what was it, the spark was gone, she didn't feel that way about him, she probably never did. It was just a silly crush. The pleasure was building higher and higher and Caroline couldn't help it anymore she moaned out loud.

"Yes, _Klaus_, just like that don't stop!"

"_What_?" Stefan asked stopping abruptly and pulling out of her making Caroline cry out in frustration.

"Why did you stop?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

She did not -

\- oh but yes she did.

She was so fucked right now, figuratively speaking.

"You just called me _Klaus._" he yelled at her.

"I did not!" she replied trying to look idignated.

"Yes you did. Oh my God, you called me Klaus. Where you thinking about him while having sex with me? What the hell is wrong with you, Caroline, I thought that you loved me."

"But I do!" she lied.

"Then why are you screaming his name instead of mine?"

"Because he made me scream louder?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Stefan's eyes became wide, and his jaw dropped. If the situation wasn't so tragic she would have take a picture of Stefan looking at her like that.

"You did not just say that!" he exclaimed jumping off of the bed and into his jeans. "Are you fucking serious? Jesus Christ Caroline...!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." she whispering, tears wattering her eyes.

"Yes you did. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it." he replied, a sad frown installing on his face.

"Stef-" but before she could finish he left the apartment and sped down the hallway.

Caroline sighed, Klaus ruined her for any other man and it wasn't funny at all.

Well, it looked like she had to find her realease on her own.

Her phone ring three times and she picked it up not recognizing the number.

"Hello, sweetheart."

(or not?)

"Klaus, hey! How are you feeling about phone sex?" she asked boldly making him laugh.

_**\**_

_**I'm oficially out of ideas so... prompts anyone? :D**_


	33. Say my name II

**Some of you guys asked for phone sex between Klaus and Caroline... so here we go. :)**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: It looks like Klaus is the only one that can push her closer to the most needed relief. **_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

"Weren't you and The Rippah together? What's that, sweetheart, can't the little Salvatore fulfill your desire, or is he literally _little_?" Klaus asked over the phone, proudness and amusament lacking from his voice.

"You're such a dick!" Caroline exclaimed rubbing her thighs together to get some more friction. She was left alone naked, sweating and awfully wet on the big bed - what a shame.

"So I've been told. In fact I recall you saying that I'm quite impressive." He declared cheekly.

"Oh, you're talking about _Little Klaus_?" she shot back a grin crawling it's way on her face.

"Little." he snorted "Please, sweetheart, I'm anything but little."

"Dear Lord, you're so full of yourself."

"I'd rather have you full of myself."

_Wait a second._

They were actually having phone sex? Did he really take her for real? Caroline bit her lip in anticipation. This was wrong. So, so, so awfully wrong. She was with Stefan, was phone sex included in the cheating category? Could she do it with Klaus?

_Stefan has no right to be mad, he left you in the middle of having an orgasm, do it! Klaus wants you to do it - screamed the little devil on her left shoulder. _

_But you screamed Klaus name while having sex with him, he has every right to be mad at you - yelled the little angel on her right shoulder._

"Caroline?" Klaus' soft voice brought her back to life.

"What else?" she asked boldly deciding that it was for her best to ignore the angel.

"What else what?" Klaus answered with a question, a little confused.

"What else would you do?" Caroline whispered biting on her lower lip.

There was a pause and she thought that he hang up on her.

"Lots of things." came Klaus' raspy voice. "Various things. Teach you what the real BDSM looks like." he growled lightly, very content with the idea. "Took you to that place in the woods and make you scream my name for the whole Mystic Falls to hear you."

"Oh...oh, just like that?"

"Just like that. Are you touching yourself, Caroline?"

"Yes." came her breathy answer.  
"And are you wet?"

"Dripping wet. It's all over my legs and my bedsheets."

"Oh, poor, sweet, little Caroline, Stefan can't keep up with her needs." His voice was growing darker and darker and Caroline encircled her clitoris with much more need. "It would have been even better if my face was between your face. Worshiping you with my tongue and fingers. You'll like that, Caroline?"

"Yes...More!" she begged inserting a finger inside her tight canal.

"Tell me how you feel. Touch yourself for me and tell me how you feel." he continued to instruct her through the phone with that raspy dark voice of his. It was mind blowing, having Klaus to tell her what to do. "Cup one of your breasts, sweetheart. Is my hand there, can you feel it?"

"Yes. Yes, Klaus... More, please. I need more, I'm so close right now." she cried out thrusting her hips into her hand desperate for more touch.

"Your breasts felt amazing in my hands sweetheart. So full and soft, perfect for a girl like you. Do they feel just as amazing in your hands sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. Yes, Klaus." she moaned tugging on her nipples.

"You're ready aren't you? Of course you are. Come for me, my love. Come for me..._now_." As soon as the words fell from his lips, she felt the burning desire reaching the higher level before slowly dropping with that sweet pleasure that drove her crazy. She screamed in extasy, her face on the pillow and her hand grasping the phone so hard that she thought it would break. Several minutes later she was still trying to catch her shaky breath.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked softly a smirk evident in his voice.

"Don't be smug because you got to hear me come." she snapped at him and let out a giggle.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea how pleasent was for me this call."

"I think I might have an idea." she laughed making him chuckle. "It's all your fault, you know? You ruined me for anyone else."

"I think that's a good thing."

"How is that a good thing?"

"Well, you know, as soon as you're ready to join me in the rest of our eternities, you will know how it feels to be ravished like that every day for the rest of our lives. And you'll know how is it to be fucked properly."

"Yeah right." she huffed turned on by his words.

"Eterity is an awfully long time, sweetheart. But it will make up for the years you weren't ravished properly. I'll have to say goodbye now, Caroline. But it was surely _a pleasure_ to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes at his words.

"Goodbye Klaus." she said smiling.

Before ending the call, Stefan burst into the room, his eyes filled with rage and his lips tainted with blood.

"_Seriously, Caroline? Are you fucking kidding me!?"_

Caroline heard Klaus' laugh from the other side of the phone and prepared herself for what she's going to tell to Stefan.

\

**Really awkward, Caroline. Review, please and leave prompts if you have.:)**


	34. The Hybrid Babysitter - Ice - cream -

**Guys, please bear with me and the amount of prompts that I received. I read all of them and I love all of them, please be patient, I am going to use all of them, but I can't update too often as I am in vacation with my family. Here comes two , for the rest of them you'll have to be patient. Thanks and please review. :)**

_**1\. Klaus is very skilled with the kids. Parental!Klaus **_

_**2\. Klaus and Caroline as photomodels.**_

_**\**_

_**The Hybrid Babysitter.**_

_**\**_

It was such a beautiful day that he couldn't bear to stay inside. Even an Evil Original Hybrid can enjoy the sun and the cloudless sky that was shining a bright blue. He took his sketch book and a pencil and decided to head to the park. He's been there countless of times, and he found the perfect spot for sketching and painting, the view was amazing and no one really went there beacause it was too secluded, but for a lonely vampire-artist, it was Heaven on Earth!

Unfortunetly, that day, his spot wasn't as availabe as he thought so, for it was occupied by his current obsession, in two simple words: _Caroline Forbes._ What surprised him the most was the fact that she was rocking back and forth a wheelchair, with a panicked almost horrified look on her face.

He approached her gently, not wanting to disturb her further, she was clearly in a very difficult position, but hering movements Caroline snapped her head up and her two beautiful blue eyes that were drowning in despair, met his.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed relieved, the thick tension suddenly leaving her.

"Hello, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked straight to the point.

"Babysitting, what are you doing here? Don't you have evil things to do?" she giggled freely at his expression.

"Very funny, love. And to answer your question(s), I don't. I am enjoying this beautiful day. Who's baby are you babysitting?"

"My neighbours. They've been gone for like three hours and all Amanda could do was cry over their departure. I can't calm her down. I thought that bringing her to the park would calm her down. And I tried everything! Funny faces, I sang to her, I rocked her and cuddled her in my arms, I changed her diaper three times and fed her good food... but she won't stop crying over her parents." Caroline cried out, rubbing her face with both her hands. Exhaustion clear in her voice.

Klaus rubbed her back with affection and looked at the small bundle of nerves that was situated in the wheelchair. The Amanda baby girl was actually cute. With a rosy heart-shaped face and big hazelnut eyes, and a few curly strands of black hair on top of her head. She was looking at Klaus with curiosity in her glassy slightly red eyes, she was all puffed and swollen from all the crying.

Klaus watch how Amanda's lower lip started to tramble and her eyes watered again.

"Shh, shh, little love. Why are you crying? There's no need to cry." Klaus spoke in a soft manner, and the little girl looked at him through the tears. She reached out to him, gesturing with her arms that she wanted to be picked up and Klaus took her in his arms. Very careful he cuddled her little body in his arms and the girl sighed content, letting out a soft yawn and grabing onto Klaus' shirt while she fell into unconsciouness.

"That went well." Klaus said letting out a dry laugh.

"Oh my God. I can't believe that you actually you put her to sleep! Thank you so much, Klaus." Caroline said sincerly a grin curving her lips.

"Anytime, love, anytime." he winked at her, and the little girl stirred into his arms to find a better position.

\

Amanda's parents found Klaus at Caroline's home, cuddling their little daughter against his chest, while the girl was giggling and grabing onto his necklaces.

"Thank you so much for watching over Amanda, Caroline!" Mrs. Jones said.

"Anytime, ma'am. This is Klaus, by the way."

"Hello." Klaus said smiling down at the little girl. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before give it back to her parents.

"Hello, Klaus. Caroline you didn't tell us that you have a boyfriend." Mr. Jones winked at Caroline and smiled at Klaus.

"Oh...Oh no-" Caroline tried to explain that her and Klaus were actually enemies and ocasional friends.

"You'll make great parents, some day. Thanks again for watching over Amanda. Nice to meet you, Klaus. Goodbye kids!" Mrs. Jones said excited and her, Amanda and Mr. Jones quickly left. Klaus shouted after them:

"We'll watch over Amanda anytime!"

"How's this Friday?" Mr. Jones shouted back.

"Perfect. Looks like we have a date on Friday, sweetheart." he chuckled making Caroline glare at him.

\

_**Ice-cream.**_

_**\**_

"A photoshoot with Niklaus Mikaelson? _The Niklaus Mikaelson? _Are you fucking serious, Kathrine? I hate the guy!" Caroline Forbes shouted over her phone, making Katherine pull the phone away from her ear a little. She knew that Caroline was about to lose it so she tried to ease the atmosphere with her bossy attitude (not a good idea, but the best in handling Caroline).

"I don't fucking care that you hate Klaus, Caroline, okay? Stefan Fucking Salvatore asked me to get you for this shooting, because it will be awesome, and Stefan's the best photographer that ever walked on this Earth and I'm so not going to let you turn your back on this just because you'll have to pose with Niklaus Fucking Mikaelson, got it?"

"Don't boss me around, Katherine, you know I hate it. And besides why it has to be me? Why can't it be Genevieve, Hayley or even the new chick Camille, those three can talk about Klaus all day long without repeating themselves, they are practically obsessed with him."

"Ohh, _puh-lease_, don't try and compare yourself with those strumpets, they are good only at flashing in front of a camera, nothing else. Please, Care, just consider this for a minute, it will be fine. I will be with you there, and if Stefan will write a reference for you, all of those doors that slammed in front of your face will be opened again."

"Fuck you, Katherine Pierce, for persuading me on being my manager and my friend. Fine, I'll do it, but only for you."

"Yes! Thank you so much, care. Don't worry, it will be fine."

"I really hope so." Caroline said.

\

"Okay, let's do this people. Is everyone ready? Wait... where is Klaus? Can someone go get me Klaus so we can actually do this shoot or nah?"

Stefan Salvatore, known photogapher, was all about fabulous. He lived after three sacre rules. One - don't be late. Two - always wear something pink. Three - drink a lot of tea.

It appeared that Klaus Mikaelson, known model, broke the first rule -

"I'm here." came a little British voice behind his back and Stefan turned around narrowing his eyes at the model.

\- _okay, he broke the second rule too._

"Klaus, you're so delightful for joining us."

"Cut the sarcasm, Salvatore and do the bloody shoot, we don't have the all day." Klaus' little sister - _and manager - _Rebekah spoke, throwing dirty look in his direction. Although she was a little devil, Stefan had to admitte that she was hot.

Very very hot.

He would bang the sh-

"Are you ready, Stefan?" Katherine asked annoyed.

_Ugh, what's with this trend on having devils for managers?_

"Yeah, ready. Okay, guys, let's do this. Now, I want Klaus and Caroline in the middle - Exactly! Right there. Fabulous. Klaus grab Caroline by her hips and pull her closer. Caroline try to look less inconfortable, please? Yes, just like that tilt your head to the side and glance at him - OH MY GOD! This is superb! Don't move, guys."

Stefan signaled for one of his staff members to grab a piece of black satin and drop it over their bodies. Instinctively Klaus pulled Caroline closer making her scoff and him smirk.

"Perfect! Now let's try something else. Caroline grab onto his face. Shit! Not like a cavegirl, be more delicate, sensual. Just like that, honey-bun, you're perfect. Klaus don't be shy, get closer." he got so close that their lips were brushin with every breath that she took, and every part of her was rubbing over his body. The fact that she was wearing only a tiny piece of lingerie wasn't helping at all.

It looked like Klaus was affected by her presence too, which was weird because countless of times both of them expressed their feeling for each other. They were sort of enemies. She was the golden girl, he was the bad-boy, the player. She loved to pose for the camera with clothes on, he would get naked any time.

They were from different worlds.

They could never get along.

But it was like a firework started between them, both very aware of the other one's warmth, parfume and smoothness of the skin. It was intoxicating, for a moment it was only them.

"Now, Caroline, after we're done here I'm going to take you out on an ice-cream. Chocolate and cherry flavoured, with whipped cream and caramel sauce. So much caramel sauce that it will leak from your spoon. Sprinkles and of course chocolate caramel. Sweet, dark and raspy chocolate mingling with caramel sauce. Think about it, with a cherry on top."

Caroline let out a strangled moan.

"_Sweet Jesus_, this is perfect." Stefan whispered snapping pictures of the two of them.

After two more hours of shooting, Stefan called it done, saying that he would love to spend his whole day taking pictures of the two of them together but he wanted to work on the pictures.

"It was amazing guys, thank you. You have so much chemistry. We'll do another one soon enough." Stefan promised and winked at the couple.

Caroline offered a shaky smile and thanked Stefan before quickly going to put on some clothes. She was shaking with excitement and a little fear. She never felt this good with Klaus Mikaelson around. Although they didn't talk to much just a few quick answers, she knew that he felt it too.

That pull between their bodies that was begging for them to come as close as possible.

It was amazing and scary at the same time. She knew Klaus too well and she didn't like what she heard from other models that dated him. But my God, was he hot. Was all worth it just for a taste from the forbbiden fruit?

A knock at the door intrerrupted her thougts.

"Come on in!" she yelled, thinking that Katherine finally learned how to knock.

But it wasn't Katherine that stared at her through the mirror.

"Klaus..." was all she could mutter.

He offered her a smile. Not a smirk or a grin, but a genuine, beautiful smile that looked pretty bashfull.

"I thought that maybe you wanted to grab ice-cream like Stefan promised you, but instead, grab it with me?" he offered.

Caroline bit her lip, trying to stop herself from giggling.

"I would love to." she said.

\

_**Hope you liked these. :) **_

_**Next: Klaus as a mafia boss and Caroline as his call girl and Klaus and Caroline as kids, teenagers and more. ;) Please REVIEW.**_


	35. The Originals

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus is the Mafia Boss of the group called **_**The Originals, **_**Caroline is**__**his call girl. SMUT!**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

"I'm surrounded by bloody idiots!" Klaus yelled and in the heat of the moment threw the bottle of whiskey at one of his minions, but fortunetly for the guy, he missed. His eyes flashed with anger and was ready to throw again something at him when Elijah's calm voice intrerrupted his actions.

"If you're incompetent enough to let yourself get caught then you should get out right now. Getting caught is as worse as death." he spoke calmly while smoothing down some imaginary wrinkles on his suit jacket. "Who wants to get out?"

"Are you bloody idiot?" Klaus growled in his face. "Some of them are already dead, some are in prison. They are the only men that we still have."

"Let them be, Niklaus. They are cowards. The would probably betray us at police's first move." Elijah huffed sarcastic and flashed a knowing smile in his direction, so subtle that probably no one noticed.

Klaus offered a smirk of his own and turned around to face the henchmen.

"Indeed. Now how wants to get out, little cowards? Who's afraid enough to leave the confort of this life?"

"We ain't cowards!" Dean, one of his henchmen, replied. "We stood by your said all these years. I ain't backing out."

There was a long pause and then the rest of the henchmen nodded or approved Dean with _yeses _or _me neither_. Klaus and Elijah contemplated silently and watched every single one of them. Elijah used to say that Klaus had a sixth sense in discovering liars and traitors and most of the times he was right. Now Klaus used his hard stare on them, but he couldn't read fear or anxiety on their faces, only admiration and determination. They were ready to stand by him.

"Good." Klaus replied shortly and Elijah relaxed.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to, but I'll speak to you later, Niklaus. Is there anything I can get you?" Elijah asked buttoning his jacket.

"Yes. Bring Caroline to me." Klaus said shortly and moved to get another bottle of liquor.

"Will do." Elijah said.

"Caroline is with Enzo, Boss." Dean said, a frown forming between his brows. "I thought I told you that already. That's why Enzo couldn't attend this meeting."

Klaus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his blood boiling at the idea of Caroline and Enzo together. He gritted his teeth annoyed and growled at his brother surprised reaction. Surely Elijah didn't know about his passion for the little blond. And the fact that she stole his heart - no one knew.

He couldn't bring himself to be weak.

"Fine." Klaus pursed his lips annoyed. "As soon as someone gets a hold on her, tell Caroline that I will meet her in my room."

"Will do, Boss." Dean replied and Klaus left the room, not bothering with Elijah anymore.

\

He couldn't find his peace in the first hour. He tried to paint, but his hands were shaking with anger. He took a cold shower to calm down a bit, but it only got his ass frozen. He drank the liquor, got dressed in pajamas, tried to paint again.

Nothing.

Klaus was on the brick of insanity.

Another hour later there was a knock at his door, before it was opened and Caroline Forbes stepped inside his room. As soon as he set his eyes on her, the anger doubled and he took her in his arms before throwing her into the bathroom.

"Um, hello to you too." she spoke up awkwardly while he begun to undrees her.

"Don't talk." he ordered sharply.

"I see... someone's moody. Been horny all day, Klaus?"

He took her by surprise and threw her in the shower again, he opened the tap and cold water poured over them making Caroline jump in his arms. However, Klaus pushed her away sharply. Caroline frowned and rolled her eyes at him. He took the soap and proceeded to wash her body with raw movements.

"Wanna play?" she whispered, circling his neck with her arms. She pressed her body against him and Klaus lost it. He attacked her mouth with it's own, making Caroline moan against his lips. The kiss was fierce and passionate, and full of anger. He rubbed his hands over her body, making Caroline moan in delight.

"Yes, Klaus please, more." she begged. He pushed her on the shower's wall and pulled her legs apart, before entering her with a smooth move. "Oh God." Caroline moaned her eyes rolling on her head from pleasure.

Klaus pounded into her, slow and hard, making Caroline scream in extasy with each thrust. She came hard around him and he follwed her shortly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked quietly, trying to catch her breath. Her knees were weak and she couldn't stand up straight. Klaus growled annoyed, turning around he left the shower, making Caroline fall on her knees on the damned shower floor. "Fucking brat." she mumbled tears forming in her eyes from the fall and the way he acted around her.

She quickly turned off the tap and took a towel before drying her body and putting on her clothes. She didn't know what was wrong with Klaus and truth be told, she didn't want to stay around and find out. So, she fixed herself in the mirror, rubbed her hands over her face to dry off any traces of her tears and left the room.

She saw Klaus sitting on his bed, his back facing her and without saying another word she opened the door, ready to leave. However Klaus was fast enough to catch her in time. He circled her waist and pressed her against him. Tears fell from her eyes and within seconds she was a sobbing mess in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, love." he whispered his voice full of pain and regret. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. Please fogive me."

She turned around in his arms and cuddled against his chest. Klaus sighed content and hugged her with force. He closed his eyes and stood like that for minutes, just having Caroline in his arms and trying to calm her down.

"Why?" she asked after minutes of silence, her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm a jealous, posessive idiot. When Dean told me that you're with Enzo, I lost it and I snapped at you. I'm really sorry, love." he whispered cupping her face with his hands. He stroked her cheeks and placed a kiss on her lips.

"We didn't do anyting, Nik. He just wanted to talk. We just talked for a few minutes and then I was waiting for you in the living room. After two hours Dean came to me and told me that you're waiting for me in your room."

"One day I will kill Dean." Klaus growled and Caroline laughed lightly before placing a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry for reacting that way, sweetheart. I just want you all for myself. You and me, forever."

She smiled at him.

"That sounds like a good plan."


	36. Not giving up

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaroline through the years. All human.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

Caroline was four when the Mikaelsons moved in Mystic Falls from England. She was playing in the garden when she first saw the siblings. There were five of them. Soon she found out that Finn was the eldest - and he was twelve. Elijah was next in line, he was ten. Niklaus - or Klaus, or Nik - was eight. Kol was six and Rebekah was only four, as herself. Her Momma told her that Esther Mikaelson, their mother, was once again pregnant.

The first time she spoke with Rebekah was at school, when the girl asked for some of Caroline's crayons. They befriended really quick and by the time they had to go home Caroline and Rebekah were already best friends. The next day Esther invited Caroline over their house and she met the rest of the family. Esther was kind and had a gentle smile, Caroline liked her. Mikael was one big scary man, she shivered with fear when he smiled down at her. Finn was too prim, calling her _Miss Caroline_. Elijah was like an older brother and they bonded over a movie and their passion for books, although Caroline couldn't read, she loved when her Momma was reading to her and she knew that she'll grow up loving books. Niklaus - or Klaus, or Nik - was quiet. He barley mumbled out his name and a _hello_. He looked awkward and shy, a contrast to his brother Kol who was charming and a ball of mischief and fun.

But out of all of them, she liked Niklaus the most.

\

She was ten and Klaus was fourteen when she first realized that she had a crush on him. Mikel died when she was seven, dragging along with him in the grave Henrik, who was only three. The family was devasted, and Klaus became quitter than before.

Eventually Esther married another man, a man that Caroline grew to love like her own father.

Klaus was a teenager now, sort of, she was still a child. He grew up and turned fantastic. His eyes got darker and more beautiful. His hair was curled with a touch of light brown and blonde. Girls from their school talked about how great and how hot he'll be when he'll grew up.

They never talked too much, she was his little sister's best friend. Not someone of importance.

\

The first time she realized that she was in love with him, she was fourteen and he was eighteen, full grown-up now. Incredibly sexy and smoking and perfect in every single way. He was the eldest now - Elijah and Finn already left for college - and he was acting like a true man.

He never noticed her, ever. She stood by and watched as girl after girl entered his bed, all of them with the same purpose - be his girlfriend, fuck his brains out. She was bothered by them, yes, but never mad. She knew that they never stood long enough for him to fall in love with them.

And then, there was Tatia Petrova.

Elena Gilbert's cousin.

She didn't left the first time, nor the second and the third.

"They are dating now." said Rebekah one night when they were in the kitchen in the middle of the night eating ice-cream. Caroline almost choked on her spoon, but she quickly recovered. Or at least tried to.

"Really? Oh, wow. I always thought that Klaus was the _love-them-and-leave-them _type of guy."

"He is. I don't know what's the matter with him. I don't even like Tatia. She's such a skank."

Caroline let out a strangled laugh.

"What matters is for him to love her, right?"

"Eh, they would break up soon enough." Rebekah said. "I hope so at least."

They heard footsteps approaching and soon enough Klaus entered the kitchen. His hair a delicious mess and his chest bare, leaving in display his tattooes. He looked surprised to see the girls.

"What are you both ladies doing at such hour?" he asked moving his gaze from Rebekah, to Caroline and then back at Rebekah.

"Eating ice-cream, Nik, what do you think? Gossipping about you and Tatia." she offered him a smirk.

"Surely other's life is far more interesting than mine. Back me up on here, Caroline." he said, smiling at her and moving to get a bottle of water.

Caroline blushed furiously and bit down on her lip before returning the smile, her braces on full display.

"S-Sure. Yeah, right. I wanted to end the conversation, but you know Rebekah."

"You liar! You wanted to continue!" Rebekah defended herself, slightly annoyed by the turn of the situation.

"No, the_ what matters is for him to love her, _part was actually a cue for us to end the conversation." Caroline said. Suddenly Klaus burst into laughter.

"Love." he said still chuckling. "Caroline, sweetheart, you're hilarious."

She was utterly in love with him.

\

He eventually left for college only to come back five years later.

He was twenty-three. She was ninteen - not a kid anymore. Not an awkward teenager.

It was Thanksgiving and she apologized to her father for not travelling in California for holidays. She wanted to spend it with her friends. She wanted to see Nik. They barely talked these years. Via text message, sometimes, and Rebekah used to force her to talk to him on the phone when he called.

He sounded as dark as ever. Lonelier maybe, but his voice held the same warmness and sexiness. Her voice always trembled and she was always acting like an idiot.

She turned out to be great, though. Slim, but curved, and beautiful in an angelic way.

Although she wasn't one to forget, she never had luck in love.

When Caroline first saw Klaus, all those emotions and feelings from back when she was an awkward teenager hit her with full force, and she became a shivering mess of nervousness and love. She never stopped loving him, she just forgot how to do it, but now, seeing her like that -

\- smiling, laughing and hugging his family brought back the old feelings.

He turned around when she cleared her throat, but remanined roated on his spot. God, he was even more handsome than before. He was a man now. A perfect, handsome, hot man that, she was sure of it, had every girl and woman at his feet.

Klaus was looking at her with surprise, lust and dare she say - love?

"Oh, wow." was all he could mutter, before Esther slapped the back of his head, making him laugh ashamed. "Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus." she said smiling lightly at him.

They hugged, of course, and she was way too happy to snuggle up against his chest and he looked more than content to keep her there forever.

"It's good to see you, sweetheart."

"Good to see you too, Klaus." Caroline smiled up at him when they broke apart. "Still breaking hearts?"

"I believe that's your thing now." he winked at her.

That night she found out about his passion for her. She found the thousand of drawings that he made of her.

That night he showed her how much he loved her.

That night she returned his love.

\

"Can you believe it?" Rebekah asked excitedly, jumping up and down, making Stefan laugh at her. "Can you?"

"I don't think that anyone believes it." Kol said amusedly. "I'm still processing everything."

"I know, right!? I mean, Nik and Caroline... together and in love?" Rebekah almost shouted. "It's insane."

"I think the terms _Niklaus _and _in love_ it's what shocked us the most." Elijah laughed and everyone followed."

\

"I can't believe I'm marrying my childhood crush." Caroline moaned exasperated, while Klaus pressed kisses down her throat.

"I can't believe I'm marrying the most perfect woman in the world." he returned, making her splash him with water. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being such a smooth talker and having me completely under your spell. Even after eighteen years, can you believe it? I loved you for eighteen years. I mean it feels like yesterday I met you. When I was four and you were eight. Now look at us! Twenty-two and twenty-six."

"And still counting." Klaus said amused. She splashed him again.

"Asshole."

"I love you, Caroline."

"Aww, I love you too, goofball." Caroline giggled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, my love."

"Never." she promised before claiming his mouth once again.

\

**I fucking loved writing this. Please REVIEW. :)**


	37. Light

_**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your support. Leave prompts if you have.;)**_

**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**

**Summary: Caroline demands explanations after seeing a portrait of her in a museum.**

**Rating: T.**

**\**

She was staring at a portrait of herself. A really _good_ portrait, that made her feel uneasy and not quite as beautiful as the girl that was staring back at her.

But again, he always made her look incredibly beautiful with just a brush of his pencil. She could pinpoit the thing that was going through his mind when he made that picture. It was the last moment they had with eachother, after he placed a sweet kiss on her lips and her eyes wattered at the thought of never seeing him again -

\- _or as long as she wasn't ready to join him in their eternities. _

She was beautiful in that picture. Angelic, radiant, full of life and sunrays and she knew where all the anger came from. The picture was a painful reminder of her past. A past where her mother wasn't dead, where Stefan wasn't heartbroken because of her, and when Bonnie was alive and healthy.

The girl in that picture was just her shadow. The _beautiful_, _strong_, _full of light _Caroline Forbes, not the lonely, dark monster that she has become. She bit back a bitter laugh and continued to stare at the picture, her heart beats speeding up. She was seeing herself through his eyes. Was that what he always saw when he looked at her in _that way_? That way that made her question her morality, loyalty and heart.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" a giggling voice came from behind her. "This new artist is so talented. I persuaded him in giving me this picture to hang it here, and he reluctantly - _and by reluctantly I mean after three years - _he gave it to me. She's just that kind of girl that makes you wanna stop and stare." the man finished with a dreamy voice, coming to stand besides her.

She shook her head smiling slightly and turned around to face the guy. He smiled at her, then frowned and finally his mouth opened in shock.

"It's you." he whispered astonished. He looked over at the picture than back at her. "You're the girl from Mikaelson's portrait."

"That I am." Caroline nodded laughing lightly for a few seconds before her expression changed in one of seriousness. "And now, you're going to tell me where can I find Klaus."

\

She finds herself in front of a _un-Klaus _house. Smaller than his mansion in Mystic Falls, but still so much bigger than her last house. It has a colorful fence, a beautiful front-garden and of course a swing on the porch. She opens the fence's gateway and rushing on the porch to hide from rain, before knocking three times.

He's at the door in a blink, and when he opens it he's not at least a bit surprised to see her there, standing in front of his door. But she is, and for a few seconds she allows herself to stare at him -

-_ His beautiful face, his naked torso, his kind, loving expression_

_-before bursting into tears. _

_\_

"Why?" she asked, after minutes of silence that hang heavily between the two of them. Klaus stared at her, a confused epression written all over his face. "Why did you give him the portrait after three years?" she clarified looking slightly annoyed.

"Why not?" he aked. "You're beautiful, strong, and full of light, and everybody should enjoy your beauty."

"Klaus..." she whispered her voice soft and injected with a pang of sadness.

"Caroline." he imitated her before sighing. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know." she admitted, biting on her lower lip. "I'm sorry, I don't know. I just... I was so mad at you when I saw that picture. Not because it isn't beautiful. Klaus it is so, so beautiful, but I hate that picture so much."

"But why?" he asked confused, kneeling before her and taking one of her hands in his.

"Because I'm not who I used to be. Because I turned into a cold, lonely monster that killed for fun. And I hate what I've become. No one likes me anymore because I'm not the same, nice, cheerful and helpful person. My mom died, Elena is in some sort of magical coma, Bonnie moved away, Damon turned it off and Stefan is heart broken because of me." by the time she finished she was crying again, and Klaus stood up abruptly and pulled her into his arms.

"Sweetheart, you're as amazing as you've ever been. Still strong and full of light."

"Strong?" she asked laughing bitterly. "If I was strong I wouldn't have turned it off because I couldn't cope with the death of my mother. Don't tell me I'm strong, Klaus, 'cause I'm not."

"I really wish you could see yourself through my eyes." Klaus said cupping her face. "Strong, beautiful and full of light, trust me Caroline, you never lost your light, you just hid it. Forgot how to deal with it. But it's still there. It warms up my cold, cold heart."

She smiled up at him, feeling slightly better and placed a small kiss on his mouth. Klaus grinned bashfully, looking like a little boy.

"Now, can I talk you into posing for me for another portrait?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Caroline laughed and hit him in the chest playfully, suddenly feeling very content for seeing that picture.


	38. Nosebleed

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaroline is happening in secret. Stefan makes a move on Caroline and Klaus gets jealous. Posessive!Klaus.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

She wasn't ready to come clean in front of her friends about their realtionship. Alright, he got it, it wasn't a big deal. Secret or not, he could love her with the same intensity. But having to see other guys trying to seduce _his girl_ drove him out of his minds.

He couldn't actually point what was worse...?

Having to see Stefan making a move on Caroline (?)

Or her not understanding that he was trying to get into her pants. (?)

_Becaus_e _the little Salvatore __**was trying **__to sleep with Caroline. _

Many would say that he was just jealous, and delusional, and Stefan was just being his friendly self. But _oh_ he knew better. One, because he was a man - a thousand years old hybrid that invented the art of seducing women. Two, because he read it in Stefan's body language and three because he used to spend time with Stefan in the '20, and he knew all of his tricks.

Caroline looked clueless. She was leaning against him, taking pictures and ocasionally clasping their hands together, smiling kindly when Stefan would caress her fingers with his thumb.

_Ugh._

_Seriously? _(bad habit taken from Caroline!)

The jealousy was eating on his insides and all he wanted was to go at Stefan and bite him to death. Or smack his head on the table. Or stake him, rip out his heart and his liver -

\- _he did it once to Kol, his little brother said that it wasn't funny at all _

_\- _and last but not least rip him into pieces and feed him to the crows.

(_aye, so many possibilities!)_

"Stop brooding like a little bitch." Rebekah said from next to him with a tone that implied that she was jealous as well on Stefan and Caroline's flirt.

"Call me _little bitch _again and I'll leave you with a dagger on your chest another ninty years." Klaus growled under his breath, knocking down his drink.

Caroline looked up from her conversation with Stefan and glanced in his direction, a small smile curving her lips. Sadly, Klaus didn't return the smile and chose to glare at her, making a cute frown install between her brows. However, Stefan nudged her between the ribs and said something, making Caroline laugh loudly.

Klaus gritted his teeth, slammed his glass down on the bar shattering it.

"Nik, for Christ's sake!" Rebekah exclaimed, hand on her chest and breathing heavily.

"I'm going home" Klaus growled. "If you're too drunk to come on your feet give me a call and I'll come get you."

"Will do." Rebekah answered bored while pouring herself another drink.

Klaus rolled his eyes - _another bad habit that he took over from Caroline - _and made his way through the crowd of happy, tipsy people. He knocked Damon over, making the vampire stumble on his feet.

"Watch out, Hybrid Ken!" the younger vampire said with a sardonic smile that pissed Klaus off making him growl under his breath. "Who got your panties in a twist, Big Bad?" yelled Damon after him, but Klaus was long gone.

\

An hour and a half later, two art pieces destroyed, one bottle of scotch emptied and a broken table _passed_ until he heard steps coming at his door. The person took in a shaky breath, and he instantly knew that the person was in fact Caroline.

He made no move to clean up his mess, instead he took another bottle of scotch and took a sip directly from the bottle.

"Klaus? What the hell happened here?" Caroline asked with surprise in her voice. She looked around at the mess then at the Original's Hybrid back. He looked pretty tense. "What's wrong?" she sighed.

"Nothing." his sharp, short reply made her cringe.

"Are you...drunk?"

He let out a humourless chuckle.

"Do you actually have time to notice that?"

"What? What is that supposed to mean? What did I do wrong?" Caroline cried out frustrated, and crossing her arms over her chest, she stood tall in front of Klaus. "Tell me, Klaus."

"You and Stefan looked pretty confortable around each other earlier."

"We are best friends, of course we are confortable around each other." Klaus huffed annoyed. "Do you know how to speak proper English, or nah? I don't understand a single thing from all this puffing and growling. Tell me what the fuck is wrong, or don't, by all means be your asshole self."

"So on a completely unrelated subject, do you know that Stefan wants to sleep with you?"

Caroline jaw almost hit the floor and she stood in front of him, shock plastered on her face. Klaus offered her a fake smile and rised his bottle in front of her.

"You...You're an ass! Why would you say that?"

"Because it is true!" he growled under his breath, glaring at her. "Damn it, Caroline, how could you not notice that?"

"I-I...I look up at him as a friend, not as a sort of pontential lover. I'm with you, Klaus." she whispered but grimaced when he said nothing. "You're a fucking prick, you know that? You get jealous over everyone: Damon, Tyler, Matt, that bartender, that old man that smiled at me, Enzo and now Stefan. You've got serious trust issues up there, Klaus, and I'm drunk, tired and in no mood for your broody attitude, so I'm going to go home and when I'll see your sorry ass tomorrow, I'll except an apology. Have a good night now, will ya?" She flipped her hair back and turned around, ready to leave him without as much as a goodnight kiss, but before she could take a step, his hand shot up, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, making Caroline stumble on her feet and fall flat - _ass in the air, hands and head down - _on his lap.

"I fucking hate that sharp tongue of yours." he whispered in her ear, making Caroline gasp. He ripped in half the back of her dress, and Caroline cringed on his lap. "Stay still." Klaus ordered, his voice cold and demanding. "God, you're so beautiful sitting like that on my lap, your ass in the air. You've got the nicest ass ever, Sweet Caroling."

"Thanks." she whisperd out of breath, making him smirk. He caressed her butt-cheeks with his fingertips, making Caroline moan and push her bottom onto his hand. He gave her ass a firm squeez before slapping her.

She cried out in pleasure, and turned her head to look at him. She was clearly shocked.

"That's what you get for making me jealous." he said slapping her again.

"I-I-I didn't try to make you jealous!" she cried out frustrated. He was such a big idiot.

"Quiet, Sweet Caroline. You have no idea how amazing your ass looks like now, my hand printed on your perfect skin."

He slapped her repeatedly, and Caroline grew wetter and wetter until she was squirming on his lap, desperate for her own release.

"Get up." Klaus ordered, his voice demanding. She got up, her ass burning from his slaps and the pressure that was forming on the pit of her belly was not helping at all. "Kneel."

"What?" Caroline's mouth went dry while hearing him command her like that.

"I said, kneel." he repetead slow and gentle, his eyes still burning with anger and desire. "Don't make me repet myself for the third time or I'll continue to slap you until you won't be able to sit down for a week." he growled and Caroline quickly kneeled in front of him, between his legs. "Unbutton my jeans." she did as he said so, her hands shaking with excitement. "Now take them off, my boxers too. Don't rip them off."

Obediently, Caroline got rid of his jeans his boxers, his erection shot up making her shiver with anticipation.

"Take me in your mouth." he ordered.

"What?" she cried out frustrated that he didn't want to make love to her.

"Suck me, Caroline." Klaus repeated, his lips curving into a smirk. She grabbed his erection and squeezed him in her small hand, making Klaus growl under his breath. Slowly, she pushed him in her mouth, and Klaus' eyes rolled back in pleasure."

"Good girl." he whispered, making her moan around his cock. "Take me slow, Caroline. Just. Like. That." he murmured, his hand tangling in her blond curls. "Mmm." Klaus moaned out when she sucked slow but harder. He let her continue a few minutes, before stopping her. "Come here." he ordered when she pulled back, her face flushing and her panties soaked with the evidence of her arousal.

"Take off your panties and bra, leave the heels on." She did as she was told, unhooking her bra and ripping off her panties before throwing them aside. Caroline climbed on Klaus' lap, his erection rubbing her deliciously. "Put me inside you."

She lowered herself on his cock, groaning at the feeling of fullness. She expected him to flip them over, and pound mercilessly in her, but instead, he got confortable on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head, watching her with amusement, lust and adoration.

"Ride me, Caroline. You want to have orgasm? You'll have to work for it."

Caroline cried out frustrated but moved her hips back in forth, moaning and whispering his name. He was rubbing her in all the right places. The tension was building higher and higher and with one final thrust of her hips, they both exploded in mind-blowing orgasms.

She snuggled against him, trying to catch her breath, and he put his arms around her, hugging her body closer to his.

"You're mine, Caroline, do you understand that? All mine. All of you belongs to me."

"Yes." she moaned out. "My ass still suffers from the evidence of your posessivness."

Klaus shaked his head and laughed.

"I had to mark you, didn't I?"

Before she could respond, another voice followed by a loud bang cried out:

"BOTH OF YOU ARE FUCKING DISGUSTING AND I'M FUCKING OUT OF HERE!" Rebekah called before slamming the door shut, leaving Klaus and Caroline laughing freely.

\

"So what you mean to tell us is that you and Klaus are oficially a couple." Elena murmured, looking at both of them. Caroline finally decided that she wanted to tell her friends, after promising Klaus that she'll be by his side no matter what their reactions will be. Everybody looked shocked.

"Um, yeah, indeed." Caroline said awkwardly.

"Ah, that's, aaah, unexpected." Bonnie said rubbing the back of her head.

"Unexpected my ass!" Damon rolled his eyes at them. "As long as he doesn't kill anybody I'm cool with you guys being together."

"We didn't ask for your blessing, did we?" Klaus asked a ironic smirk curving his lips and Damon chuckled.

"That you didn't, dear frenemy."

"No, I mean, Damon's right. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you, Caroline." Elena said smiling.

"Really?" she asked happily while looking at Bonnie for confirmation. The witch shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving will be a lot awkward this year, but I'm cool too. And now we finally have a reason to kill him if he hurts you."

"I won't." Klaus murmured while rolling his eyes.

"Thanks guys. It means so much to me!" Caroline said hugging both of the girls. They chatted for a while before Caroline said that it was time to leave. Liz said she wanted to have lunch with both of them.

"Oh wait, there's one more thing I have to do before we're going." Klaus said, stopping Caroline. He turned around to face Stefan, smirking down at him, and before anyone could react, Klaus' arm shot up, punching Stefan hard in the face."

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Stefan cried out, trying to stop his nosebleed.

"Hit on her again, and your nose will be the last thing to bleed." Klaus said, his eyes flashing yellow for a second, before takind Caroline's arm and dragging her outside.


	39. The Groomsman

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! You're awesome as always. ;) This is not about Klaus and Caroline. More like Klaus and Rebekah with hints of Klaroline and Stebekah.**

_**Summary: Klaus can't understand why Rebekah didn't ask him to walk her down the aisle. **_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

It was a sunny, warm day and both Caroline and Rebekah were sunbathing outside, next to the pool, while their significant others were swimming and acting childish in the water. Rebekah sighed, feeling content for the first time in months, and thankful for the beautiful day. Ever since Stefan proposed her, a few months ago, she's been stressing out about the whole wedding thing. Luckily for her, Caroline was the one that was handling the things, while she and Stefan only offered suggestions and clarified things.

She sighed again and stretched like a little cat, ready to take a nap, while next to her, Caroline was still making wedding plans, and Elijah was reading a book. However, when she closed her eyes, the silence was disturbed by Kol who jumped into the pool, splashing cold water on the three of them.

Caroline yelped, Rebekah groaned and Elijah cursed Kol in a foreign language for messing his book.

"Somebody please drown that little idiot, before I break his legs for disturbing me!" Rebekah yelled out at her soon-to-be husband and both brothers that were laughing. "Bloody idiots." she mutered fully aware that she couldn't get some rest anymore.

"This wedding is going to be fantastic!" Caroline giggled, looking at Rebekah through her long, thick lashes. "Trust me, everything is going to be epic! I have everything sorted out."

"I know, Care, that's why me and Stefan picked you for doing all the hard work." Rebekah grinned.

"Hard work" Caroline snorted. "Please, this is child's play for me." she sighed dreamly. "It reminds me of when I planned my wedding."

"If you want we can do it again!" Klaus shouted, offering her a heart-melting smile.

"Are you asking me to marry you again?" Caroline laughed and the rest joined.

"Yeah, that ain't going to happen. I'm so not letting you steal my fame!" Rebekah said, and Caroline laughed harder.

"Heard that, Nik? We'll have to wait."

"However long it takes." he said, still smiling.

"Ugh, could you please stop, you're making me puke!" Kol said grimacing.

"Don't be so grim because Bonnie said that she'll never marry a lunatic like you." Elijah spoke for the first time, throwing a grin in Kol's direction.

"She didn't say it like that." Kol mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yep, she did." Stefan replied.

"And I'm here to confirm that!" Klaus smirked.

"I hate all of you and I'm out of here." Kol cried out, swiming away from the guys and speeding in the house.

\

They went for dinner to a small italian restaurant, outside Mystic Falls. Kol was the only one who didn't join, because he and Bonnie were going on the fifth date and wanted some time for themselves. Although Elijah was the only one who didn't have a partner, they were having fun, talking about the upcoming wedding and the holiday that they've planned after Stefan and Rebekah returned from their honeymoon.

"When is Katherine coming back from Paris?" Stefan asked, playing with his spaghetti.

"She should be home in two days along with Nadia." Elijah responded. Katherine flew to Paris two weeks ago to be with her daughter, bonding and strengthening their mother-daughter relationship. Elijah missed her deeply and couldn't wait to have her back home and in his arms.

"Is Nadia staying for the wedding?" Rebekah asked excitedly. She, Nadia, Caroline and Bonnie developed such a beautiful friendship, always hating the fact that Nadia was such a free soul, with the need of travelling.

"I'm sure you'll convince her to stay. It's your wedding, right?" Klaus said.

"It will be so fun! Oh, by the way, Rebekah, have you decided on bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Caroline asked and Rebekah bit her lip.

"Yes, me and Stefan thought about it. I was thinking that Elijah can walk me down the aisle..." she whispered, looking at Elijah who grinned widely at her. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"I would love to, little sister. Thank you for this honor."

Klaus frowned. Why didn't she ask him to walk her down the aisle? Sure, they had a rocky relationship and fought daily, but he was still the one who stood by her side, always and forever. Before voicing his thoughts, Rebekah spoke again.

"And you and Nik as bridesmaid and groomsman. You're married anyway so it would be absolutely perfect."

"Really? Oh thank you so much, that would be perfect!" Caroline squealed with delight, hugging both Stefan and Rebekah.

By the time dinner was ready, Klaus was still kneading over Rebekah's choice.

\

Caroline felt Klaus' distress and, after everyone went to bed, she proposed him to have a drink with her. She was cuddled up against him on the couch, an empty bottle of wine at their feet, and he was trailing kisses down her neck, to her cheek and back.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, turning in his arms to face him. He instantly tensed up, and she placed a few kisses on his lips to help him relax.

"Nothing's wrong." he said, his voice low and dry.

"Something's troubling you, Nik, don't lie to me, I know you better than you know yourself."

He offered her that lazy half-smile that she completely adored.

"It's nothing, I was just thinkig..." he took a deep breath and licked his lips. "I was just thinking as to why Rebekah didn't ask me to walk her down the aisle. She asked Elijah. I mean, I know that Rebekah and I never had the best of relationships and that we're probably the most dysfunctional family ever, but still, I think that after all she and I have been through, I am the one that should walk her."

Someone cleared their throat and both Klaus' and Caroline's head snapped in that direction. It was Rebekah who looked equally furious and sad.

"You're the biggest idiot that I've ever met, and I met a few idiots in my life! I asked Elijah to walk me down the aisle because one, he's the eldest among us. Two, because I wanted to include Elijah in this and Katherine told me that she didn't want to be my bridesmaid and Elijah would never be our groomsman if Katherine won't be by his side. And last but not least, three, it's because I wanted you to be by my side when I vow and say _I do._ Both me and Stefan decided that. You and Caroline are the most important people in our life. You guys have been through hell in back with us and never once left our side. We wanted to share our happiness with you two. Because we put everything besides us, all the fights and the betrayals, and now we're one big, happy family. When I asked Stefan about this he suggested you two without blinking. He never once thought about Damon or Elijah - you know why? Because you two are his best friends. You're _my _best friends too, and we love you so much. So that's why Nik, that's why I didn't ask you to walk me down the aisle. I wanted my big, stupid, amazing, favorite brother to be by my side when I marry the man of my dreams."

By the time she finished, Caroline was crying softly - happy tears and she jumped from the couch and hugged Rebekah tightly. She never thought that way, and was wondering herself why Rebekah didn't asked Klaus to walk her down the aisle, but the reason she didn't, melt the younger vampire's heart. By the look on his face, Klaus was as astounded as she was.

"Bekah..." he sighed, getting off of the couch and pulling her into a crushing-bones hug. "I love you too, little sister and I'll be by your side not just on your wedding day, but for the rest of our eternities." he whispered placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Promise?" she asked with a sly smile.

He laughed and shaked his head.

"Always and forever, just how I promised you a long time ago."

\

**Done. Please review and thank you so much for reading and your support, it means a lot to me. Also if you have any suggestions or prompts I would love to hear them. :)**


	40. Fetish

**Hey guys! This is slightly crack.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus and Caroline are a forty-something married couple that finally meet their daughter's boyfriend over dinner. **_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

"Nik, just relax, everything is going to be alright!" Caroline said rolling her eyes at her husband. He was fidgeting through the kitchen and around her, while Caroline wanted nothing more than have some peace and concentrate over making the perfect dinner. Isabelle was bringing home her first boyfriend - or at least her husband knew that he was her first boyfriend. Caroline knew about the other failed, short relationships of her daughter, and she knew that, bringing this guy home meant that it was serious.

"What if I don't like him?" he asked, voicing his fears and forcing Caroline once again to roll her eyes. "I'll kick him out. No, better yet, I'll kill him. Yeah, I'll kill him. My daughter deserves the best."

"Oh my God, you're such an hypocrite!" Caroline laughed at him. "If I recall, my father didn't like you."

"But your mother adored me." he grinned like a little boy at her, pecking her on the lips. "I was irresistible."

"And you still are." she smirked. "But my mother only liked you because you were tall, the sexiness in person and a dimpled British guy. My father hated you because of that."

"But he grew to love me." he reminded her with a secretive smile.

She scoffed.

"Everybody grows to love you. You're irresistible."

"And you look delicious with that apron on." he winked at her.

Caroline felt the blood rising in her cheeks. Who would have thought that after all those years, and a twenty year old daughter, he still had the power to make her blush?! But it was something in his eyes, the look of love and powerfull passion that always left her breathless when they were younger. Klaus' smile slowly dropped from his lips, and he took a step towards her, encircling her waist with his arms and embracing her slim figure at his strong chest.

"I just want her to be happy. She's my little love, sweetheart. I want her, after twenty years of being together with a boy to be just as happy as we are now. I don't want her to suffer."

"I know, Klaus. I know that you'll go Papa-Bear on her, but she needs to descover herself. She's still young, she needs to make her own mistakes."

Klaus sighed, leaning his forhead against hers.

"How come that you're always right?"

"If that was your way to tell me that I'm perfect then thank you, I already knew that." she giggled making him smile.

\

Isabelle's boyfriend, Alexander, was, in Caroline's humble opinion, an extremly handsome guy. Maybe too handsome for his own good. But Caroline liked him. He was polite, smart and smiled beautifully. He complimented the house, her flowers, he bought her lilies and he kissed the back of her hand.

Opposite to her, Klaus went in full Papa-Bear mode. He kept on a straight face and shook his hand with force, the younger man wincing slightly.

"Nik, come on, help me bring out the food."

"Isabelle, you heard your mother, go help her bring out the food." Klaus said sweetly, looking straight at Alexander. Both Caroline and Isabelle rolled their eyes.

"No, Nik, I asked you. Come on..."

"But..." he tried to protest.

"No buts, move your bloody arse!" she snapped at him. Klaus grimaced and quickly followed her into the kitchen. "Give the poor guy a break, Nik!"

"I'm testing him. He's not too interesting, isn't he?"

"Leave him alone, Nik. I'm serious." Caroline warned.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I like him."

"And?"

"And my father left you alone even if he never actually liked you that much." She replied with a tight-lipped smile, grabbing some bowls and leaving the kitchen.

"That was mean!" he shouted after her.

They sat around the table, making small talk. Isabelle was telling them about her week and about the new trip that her friends were planning.

"Are you going with them, Alexander?" Klaus asked, playing nicely. The last thing he wanted was to piss Caroline off.

"Yes." the boy replied awkwardly.

"What do you do for living? Bells never mentioned, in fact she never mentioned you before."

Isabelle groaned and Caroline kicked Klaus' leg under the table.

"I'm a student and I work as a tattoo artist three days a week, Sir." he replied. Before Klaus could say another thing, Caroline began:

"Nik used to be a tattoo artist too, when we were in college. That's how we've met, in fact. I was working at the coffee-shop next door, and he always stopped by to grab coffee. No cream. No sugar. And a blueberry muffin. After a while I realised that he'll just stop by, order the same, but always forgot to take his order." Caroline smiled dreamly at her husband who kissed her hand.

"He was in love with her before even knowing her name." Isabelle completed the story, and she and Alexander shared a goofy, shy smile.

"You always wore your hair in pigtails and there were always coffee stains on your shirt." Klaus chuckled. "But you never realised."

"I was working at a coffe-shop, of course there were always coffee stains. I just didn't care about them." Caroline replied.

After they finished eating dinner, Caroline with the help of Isabelle cleared the table and washed the dishes, while Klaus and Alexander were bonding over tattooes, football and of course, cars. Isabelle was thrilled because they seemd to go along pretty well and Caroline was more than happy because her husband was behaving properly.

"Dessert time!" Caroline shouted bringing to the table a blueberry pie - _Klaus' favorite_ \- and Isabelle following her with coffee.

"So tell me, sweetie, how do you like leaving alone? You know that if you need anything you can contact us at anytime." Caroline smiled, carresing her daughter's hand. The girls smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I know, Mommy, and I love leaving alone. Although I miss not having to cook breakfast in the morning."

Caroline laughed.

"Well, you can stop by to eat breakfast any time, sweetheart."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Isabelle giggled. "Daddy, can you pass me the sugar?" she asked.

Both Klaus and Alexander reached for it, and Isabelle knew that she was screwed. Caroline choked on her bite of pie. It took Klaus exactly four seconds to explode - his mouth opening and eyes widening in shock.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" he yelled and Caroline winced.

"What?" both Alexander and Isabelle asked, confusion plastered on their faces.

"Don't you fucking _what _me. YOU. ARE. PREGNANT!?"

"Nik, calm down..." Caroline tried to reason him.

"I'm not fucking calming down! This motherfucker stole our sweet little daughter's dignity and virtue!" he yelled over Caroline who facepalmed herself. With his chest heavy and eyes filled with rage he turned towards Alexander, poiting him with index. "You are one dead motherfucker."

"Sir I have no idea what are you talking about." Alexander said, blinking confused.

"Dad, stop talking like a bloody sailor and sit down. I'm not pregnant." Isabelle shouted, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"You said: _Daddy, can you pass me the sugar? _and he reached for it. Why did he reach for it if you're not pregnant? If he is not going to be a father!?" Isabelle opened her mouth to talk but Klaus continued. "What were you thinking? Starting your sex-life with a lackey like him? You were so young and innocent, why did you do this so soon? Why did you get yourself knocked up so soon? You're way too young to have a baby. Hell! You're still a baby. _My_ baby-"

"Dad, CALM DOWN! I'm not pregnant, I swear, I like calling him daddy when we're having sex!" Isabelle shouted, interrupting her father's babbling.

There was an awkward silence at the table, while Isabelle was calming down and Alexander was trying to cover his red cheeks.

(Caroline could barely contain her laughter)

And Klaus? Klaus was soaking all in.

_I like calling him daddy when we're having sex!_ her words echoed through his mind, his eyes widening once again and he slammed his fists on the table shouting:

"YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!?"

Isabelle groaned and Caroline finally let herself laugh.

Yup, it was going to be a long night, but she would probably stop her husband to murder Alexander in cold blood.


	41. Mother-in-Law

**Thank you jessnicole, EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie and SweetyK for your reviews! And I want to thank all of you for all the support. You guys are simply amazing. :)**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: He is The Original Hybrid and he encountered many ugly and scary situation before in his long life, yet having dinner with Liz Forbes was by far the scariest.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

"You know, what, Klaus? I'm done with your shit. Tomorrow we are going to my place and have dinner with my mother as she invited us over a month ago and we had to post-pone it because everytime you had something else planned! Well, not this time Big Bad." Caroline Forbes glared at Klaus, her hands grasping her own hips.

Klaus Mikaelson swollowed nervously and avoided his girlfriend's heated gaze - _or as he loved to call her _his Queen's _heated gaze_. It was true. He and Caroline were at the store, doing groceries when Liz cornered them and demanded that the couple should have dinner with her, sometimes in the near future. For Klaus, sometimes in the near future meant two or three decades since she gave them the invitation.

It wasn't that he wasn't fond of Liz Forbes. Or that he didn't like her. It was that a thousand year old Original Hybrid was afraid of his soon to bee mother-in-law.

_It was bloody embarrassing. _

So, he tried to avoid that dinner with any cost. He booked a trip to New Orleans for both he and Caroline. He bought opera tickets and took her on countless dates. He was starting to run out of lies.

"B-But I thought that I already told you. I have this thing with Elijah..." Klaus suddenly spat out, forcing himself to look at Caroline.

"What thing?" the girlfriend demanded, her lips pursed in a thin line.

"We're going to play golf, sweetheart." he murmured lamely.

"I can't believe you're actually lying in my face! What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed at him. "You know what? You either come or I'm going to stick a golf-ball up your ass, and it's going to hurt." Caroline threatened and with a fabulous twirl of her gold locks she turned around and left the room.

\

The tension in the car, as Klaus drove them to the Forbes' Residence was thick and could be cut with a sword. Caroline told him, sharply and prompt, not to buy her mother roses, but another type of flowers, as Liz was allergic to roses. So, he went for peonies.

Peonies were...nice.

"Are you really going to ignore me the whole ride, sweetheart?" Klaus asked with a pleading voice. His warm hand trying to find hers so he can clasp their hands together.

"Why did you keep on cancelling this dinner?" she whispered, her voice soft and raspy with some unshed _frustrated_ tears.

He swallowed nervously.

"I was... scared."

"Scared?" she repeated unconvinced, eyes going wide and jaw going slack.

"Of your mother. It's not just that _I am meeting my mother's lover _type of nervousness. It's the _I am the Original Hybrid who lived a thousand years and done some unforgivable, terrible things that I cannot take back, but I am dating your daughter now who's just a sweet, innocent soul - but I love her oh so dearly! _type of nervousness.

Caroline couldn't stop herself. She giggled, and her giggles turned into full laughter until she was hiccuping and grasping her belly.

"And now the said sweet innocent soul that I love so dearly is making fun of me. Bloody amazing." he mutered some profanities under his breath.

He parked the car in front of the house, his heart beating like a wild machine. Caroline, still laughing got out of the car while he turned the engine off and grabbed the peonies.

"Oh Klaus!" Caroline sighed throwing herself in his arms and snuggling confortably in his chest. How could one be mad on this girl? Klaus smiled and hugged her back as tight as he could, and Caroline got up on her tiptoes and pressed kisses on his lips. "Klaus she'll love you. I love you. You'll win her over, eventually."

"And if not?" he asked voicing his fears.

"Well, thank God a bullet can't kill you." She giggled at his shocked expression and dragged him on the porch, right when Liz opened the door, a big smile curving her lips.

"Mom!" Caroline squealed, throwing herself on Liz, the woman backing off slightly from the inpact.

"Hi, sweetie!" Liz chuckled amusedly. "Oh, Caroline, you look so beautiful in this dress." her mother said eyeing appreciatively her long sleeved blue dress that was hugging her body perfectly.

"Thank you, Klaus bought it for me."

"Well, he's got an amazing taste. Hello, Klaus." Liz saluted with a nod and a small smile for him.

"Sheriff Forbes." he adressed oficially holding out the peonies for her to take them.

"Oh, these are beautiful! Thank you. And call me Liz, Klaus."

He just smiled in return and followed the Forbes women into the house and in the dining-room. The table was already set and Caroline forced him down to take a seat, while Liz was bringing out the food.

"Stop looking like a deer caught in the headlights, she already adores you!" Caroline admonished him.

"I'm not. I'm actually starting to get confortable." he lied through gritted teeth.

"Then why are you so tense?" she teased.

He forced himself to relax as Liz bought the last bowl and they filled their plates. The food was delicious and Klaus realized that Liz was a great cook just how Caroline was.

"How do you like the food, Klaus?" Liz asked trying to make small-talk.

He cleared his throat and took a sip from his glass of wine.

"It's delicious. I can see from whom Caroline learned how to cook."

"Oh? She cooks for you a lot?"

"Enough." he replied awkwardly.

"He cooks, he can cook salty meals better than me, but I make the dessert. Always. He has a sweet-tooth." Caroline said and Liz chuckled.

"Didn't take you for one. Caroline I am higly surprised that you dared to go near the wine."

"I'm starting to like it. Although I always drink red wine, not white. Klaus is an avid wine drinker, he knows a lot about wines and cultures and things like that."

"Really?" Liz asked impressed and Klaus nodded with a small shy smile. "Well are the food and wine hitting off or I made a poor choice?"

_Should have been red wine. Should have been red wine._

"It's actually a great choice for the meal." Klaus said smiling.

"Oh, great." Liz dramatically sighed.

"He's a red wine drinker too." Caroline giggled.

"Hmm..." Liz murmured.

"Yeah well it's easier to mix it with blood." Klaus suddenly spat out and instantly groaned. Liz winced, a look of disgust crossing her face quickly while Caroline was trying to keep her laughter under control.

_What. The. Fuck__._

"I bet it's tastier too." Liz comented awkwardly_. _"But I don't have nor blood or red wine."

"It's completely fine." he excused himself lamely.

They continued to eat and after finish everything, Liz bought dessert and coffe for them. She made one delicious apple pie and Klaus was revealing into the sweet slightly sour taste.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Caroline excused herself, and Klaus rised from his seat, making Liz gasp slightly.

"Such manners." she said impressed.

"He learned that from Elijah." Caroline muttered rolling her eyes.

"Caroline..." he warned her, a smile tugging on his lips.

He sat back down, pleading in his mind for Caroline to come back.

"So... Klaus, Caroline never told me if you have a job or something. I mean, I know that living for that long meant that you collected quite the fortune." Liz said, starting the interrogatory.

"That it is true. Me and my family invested in a lot of things, Elijah is running an editure and, I, mostly invested in art."

"In all it's forms?" she asked.

"Almost. I'm a collector."

"So no worries about the future, or money or anything like that?" she asked pursing her lips.

"Absolutely not. We're wealthy." he murmured.

"What about when Caroline is going to college? Did she decide anything or is she ready to follow you around the world, blindly."

Oh, the turn of the situation. Klaus was impressed that Liz waited so long to start the interrogatory. He couldn't blame her. She was worried about Caroline's well-being, he knew that having Caroline by his side would change everything he believed in, and Caroline knew that there were a lot of obstacles in the way.

"I don't want to take that from her." he finally said, a little frown installing itself between his eyebrows. "Going to college, seeing her friends and any other human experiences. Surely her life as a human is over, but she still clings to that humanity and that is... remarkable. That's what makes her so special. She's been a vampire for what... two years now? Yet she has more self-control than me, sometimes. If college and dances and being stuck with her friends for another five years or so would make her happy, than I am going to be the one following her around blindly."

"You do realise that she doesn't have any friend left, right?" Liz whispered shaking her head in despair. "It's just you, your siblings, Stefan and Matt from time to time, although Stefan thinks that is his duty to be there for her, it's not like he wants to. And Matt? Matt probably took pity on her."

"It's their loss. They would be the ones coming back on their knees begging for Caroline to take them back in her life." Klaus said, a dark look crossing his face. "They don't deserve her." he spit out.

"And you do?" Liz asked rising an eyebrow.

"No." he responded truthfully. "No I don't. She's too good for me, in any way. She's light. She's pure and innocent and amazing in every single way."

"Then why won't you let her go? Forget about her. Find someone more suitable for you."

"Because I can't." Klaus sighed. "I can't. I tried to leave her alone. I kept telling myself that she means nothing to me. That I do not feel and I do not care. But the more I was saying that, the more I thought about her. The more I got obsessed over her." he paused and took a deep breath. "The more I was falling in love with her. And now I can't bring myself to let her go. I need her by my side for the rest of our eternities."

Liz looked speachless, but smiled when Caroline came beside him and threw his arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I think you passed the test." Caroline giggled.

"Wheew. I am relieved!" Klaus joked and the women laughed.

"You guys make a great couple." Liz said smiling, getting up from her seat to go to the kitchen.

"See? I told you that she'll love you." Caroline admonished him.

"That you did, my love." Klaus laughed lightly.

\

_**Hope you guys liked this. Leave a prompt if you have/want. :)**_


	42. Shut up

**Well...shit. Remember me, guys? Yeah, I wouldn't remember me either. I'm not going to list all the shitty reasons as to why I was absent for so long. I'm just going to let this one-shot here and hope you'll read it. **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus tries to propose. **_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

"Caroline...I love you but -"

_No. Wait. Fuck! You sound like you're going to break up with her._

"Caroline, sweetheart, you're the best thing that ever happened to me..."

_Too cheesy. She's going to laugh and puke at the same time._

"Caroline...I love you. Marry me!"

_You sound like a bossy asshole._

Klaus Mikaelson let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his face with both of his hands. His dead-little-black-heart was pounding with nervousness and droplets of cold sweat were running down his back. For a while now he was trying to find the perfect words. He wanted to propose to Caroline, his beloved Caroline.

Yet...everytime he wanted to do that, the words would get stuck in his neck and he would cough awkwardly before offering her a half a smile. He knew that she knew that something was up. He even overheard her asking Stefand and his brothers if _he was having an affair and he was too much of a coward to respectfully break up with her._

He reassured her that there was only one woman in his life who was warming up his bed and heart.

Of course, Klaus could have asked Rebekah and Stefan for help. You know...to plan the perfect proposal, but no! He wanted to do it all by himself. Even if something went disastruous, Klaus knew that Caroline would appreciate it even better because he planned everything all by himself.

So that's why he bought her to Paris. The first city they ever visited together. He tried to be romantic.

"Nik! Are you ready to go?" Caroline asked, sticking her hair from behind the door and offering him a smile.

"Let me take my coat and we can go." he smiled back at her.

They were going for a little evening walk, he had everything planned. First, he would take her to see the Eiffel Tower, he'll kneel in front of her and asked the big question. She would say yes...well hopefully at least, and they would go to a nice restaurant to celebrate.

(the night would end with both of them sated, and dripping sweat from their love-making.)

He searched his right pocket for the small square box where the ring was, took his wallet, and phone and headed out from his room.

"This is the first time I was ready before you, what happened there? Did you have problems fixing your hair, Big Bad?" Caroline mocked him, rising her eyebrows.

"Funny." he said in a bored tone, offering her a un-amused smile.

"I know that, thank you." Caroline giggled flipping her gorgeous blonde hair back.

They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. He love those moments, where he would hold her hand tight and not speak a single word. They knew eachother well enough to just communicate by light touches and glances. Soon enough, Klaus and Caroline found themselves in front of the big Eiffel Tower, surrounded by tourist and people who were enjoying the view.

"This is as beautiful as the first time." Caroline spoke, her face flushed because of the cold wind and eyes sparkling with delight.

"Absolutely." he said, staring at her. "Caroline..."

"Hm?" she asked turning to look at him. "What is it?"

"I-I..."

_JUST SPIT IT OUT YOU DICKHEAD!_

"I was just wondering if you..."

_IF SHE WHAT? IF SHE'LL LIKE TO MARRY YOU? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS,MIKAELSON?_

"I mean, I just wanted to..."

"I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a _yes _or _no_ type of question."

_You're babbling! You're babbling you fucking idiot._

He was boiling with anger. Why was he such a loser? He just have to spit out the words and-

"CAROLINE WILL YOU FUCKING MARRY ME!?" he shouted in her face, making Caroline gasp in shock.

_Oh 're one dead motherfucker._

_WILL YOU FUCKING MARRY ME?! Who the fuck would ask that?_

_Aren't you a nice person, Niklaus?_

_That's great, she'll probably break up with you right now._

Instinctively Klaus' hand shot up to cover his mouth, not quite believing that he proposed to her...TO HER! The most amazing creature in his life, his love, his mate, his everything. He couldn't believe that he proposed to rudely. Caroline started to laugh. And laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Are you asking me to be your fucking wife?" she asked, giving him a cheeky smile.

"I-I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so nervous right now...I was trying for a while now to propose to you, but I couldn't find the perfect words, and that just came out wrong. I'm so sorry."

By the time he finished, the people started to gather up and see what was happening.

"I'll accept under one condition. Get down on your knee and ask me nicely. Like you should have in the first place."

Klaus let out a shaky laugh and slowly got on one knee, eliciting some gasps from the crowd. He pulled out the ring box from his pocket and he actually heard her heart speeding up and her eyes watering. He took a deep breath and pulled the gorgeous ring from it's box. Taking her hand in his he asked once again.

"Caroline...I love you, I'll be nothing without you. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes." she whispered simply, tears of joy springing from her eyes. He slid the ring on her finger and got up, catching her in his arms and spinning her around. The crowd cheered for them as they kissed and laughed and shared their love through words.

"Oh God, I can't believe it!" Caroline murmured.

"I can't believe I actually got the balls to ask you. For a second I though I will have a heart attack." he confessed making Caroline laugh.

"I love you so much, Klaus."

"I love you too, sweetheart, always and forever."

"You know, I was ready to say yes even when you asked me to _fucking marry you_. You were stupidly adorable."

Klaus felt his cheeks warming up.

"Shut up." was all he said before he pulled her in for another kiss.

\

**Prompts anyone? xx**


End file.
